Destined Eyes
by GreatDaybreakArtist
Summary: The eyes of the gods come into play as the world of AfterDark evolves in this new series! Join Mike Sawa and friends as they battle the legendary goddess, Kimberly, and save the world from tyranny.
1. The Boy Who Saw Destruction!

**Chapter 1: The Boy Who Saw Destruction!**

 _ **Legends are not born overnight. The mysteries of humanity have lied dormant for a hundred millennia. Few brave souls have went after the secrets of the unseen Stratus World, but unfortunately have been lost to time. A new breed of humans with powers emerged five thousand years ago, known as Stratified Humans. Many of these humans have went on to form their own colonies based on geographical plains known as regions. The region of Afterdark, is the most prominent plain, holding the original warrior who ascended to the sky and became a powerful deity. Time passed, a new hero emerges as the story begins!**_

 **Scene goes to an academy. A young boy, about sixteen is seen sitting in a classroom. The boy's shoulder length blonde hair starts to blow as a wind enters the classroom from the window. The boy is seen writing notes down. Suddenly, he notices eyes fall on him.**

"You're really in the zone today, Mike. We've only got twenty minutes left in today's lecture." said a guy with short blonde hair. "Are you sure you can make it?"

"Haven't you noticed, Holon?" asked Mike as he kept writing. "There's another presence here."

"I swear you're paranoid." said Holon as he looked at Mike. "There's no such thing as ghosts."

"It's not a ghost." said Mike as he stopped writing. "It's something darker…"

"I've heard about it." said a voice as Holon and Mike turned around.

 **A guy with straight black hair and pale skin approaches the two students.**

"Gaia, what is it?" asked Holon. "Could you actually know what this thing is?"

"Some of the Captains have said the presence is caused by the influx of _Precipe_ in the area." said Gaia. "The Administration might be issuing a curfew soon if the demons continue to appear at night."

"That's stupid." said a girl with brownish-red hair. "You really believe those things are a problem?"

"Stay over there and mind your business, Ayako." said Holon. "This isn't your concern."

"Why you…" said Ayako as she clenched her fist.

"She's right." said Mike. "I feel that it's something other than the Precipe."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Holon. "For all we know, that might be the only thing."

"Whatever it is, I plan on finding out tonight." said Mike as the school bell rung.

"Mike…" thought Holon. "What are you really planning on doing?"

 **Scene goes to sunset. Mike is seen walking alongside a riverfront. A short-haired boy wearing a white jacket and a girl with blonde streaks in her hair are seen walking towards Mike.**

"You're here after all, Mike." said the blonde-haired boy in the jacket. "How was the Academy?"

"It was fine. Piccadily-sensei just went over how different elemental natures work. We're supposed to start learning our natures tomorrow." said Mike. "To be honest, it's a waste."

"Father sent you to the Academy to become a Captain." said the girl. "You have it in you like we did. Don't forget who you are, you're a member of the Sawa Clan."

"Sabrina." said the boy. "I refuse to push off Father's expectations on Mike. He still has time left."

"Kir." said Mike. "I don't plan on becoming a Captain just yet. Not until I'm ready to prove it."

"Even so, you're still a child." said a voice. "Rushing to become a Captain is a waste."

 **A short woman with long blonde hair and a white jacket appears. A green katana with a cloverleaf-shaped hilt is seen strapped to her back. Mike immediately clenches his fist.**

"Captain Clover, have you also came to greet Mike?" asked Sabrina as she looked at her.

"What the hell are you doing here, munchkin?" asked Mike as he smirked at her.

"I'll burn you if you ever say that again, you twerp!" exclaimed Clover.

"Nicole, he's my brother. You can't just burn him." said Kir as he looked at her.

"Even so, he's still a smart mouth." said Clover. "I guess you don't respect authority, do you?"

"I don't think you're an authority figure." said Mike. "I could take you on easily."

"Enough. Both of you." said Kir. "Mike, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Not really." said Mike as he looked at the group.

"The sun is going down. Head home." said Kir. "There's a reason why we're here."

"That's right. The three of them are all Captain-level." thought Mike. "Which means…"

 **Scene goes to a blue house in a suburban neighborhood. Mike is seen entering the house. As he does, he takes off his shoes at the door. A small Pomerian pup appears to greet him. Mike pets the dog. As he does, a woman with purple hair and a black robe is seen walking into the room.**

"You're late, Mike Sawa." said the woman as she looked at him.

"Kusanagi-sensei. What's going on? Where are Mother and Father?" asked Mike.

"All the Captains have been ordered to take watch over Yura tonight." said Kusanagi.

"But you're a Captain, and you're here." said Mike as he looked at her.

"I've made a special request to the Head Commander to take care of my family." said Kusanagi.

"In other words, you're here to babysit me." said Mike as he stared at her.

"You should be happy. At least you aren't eating dinner alone tonight." said Kusanagi.

 **The dog wags its tail and looks at Mike. A black cat is seen lying on the sofa.**

"With those two, I don't think I ever eat dinner alone." said Mike. "The girls join in."

"So, have you been practicing?" asked Kusanagi. "I've wanted to see how far you got."

"Take me outside and I'll show you." said Mike as he looked at her.

"Fine. But if anything happens, it was your idea." said Kusanagi as she looked at him.

 **Scene goes to the backyard. Mike is seen facing a wooden target. Kusanagi looks at him.**

"Anytime now, Mike Sawa." said Kusanagi. "The longer we're here, the more likely we'll get hurt."

 **Mike starts to charge up his energy. As he does, his brown eyes start to glow white. An immense pressure starts to form around him. Kusanagi's eyes widened.**

"Mike, lower your power now!" exclaimed Kusanagi. "You're gonna attract them here!"

 **A dark figure with glowing white eyes and the body of a snake for a tail appears before Mike. The creature reaches towards Mike. As it does, the crackling sound of fire is heard. Mike's right fist catches on fire as he goes to charge the monster and punches it in the face.**

"What the-?!" thought Kusanagi as the monster smacked into the ground viciously.

 **Mike's eyes started to turn back to normal as he looked at Kusanagi.**

"How did I do?" asked Mike as he looked to her for approval.

"What have I told you about using _that_ dark energy. You know your father has forbidden you from using it." said Kusanagi. "If you use too much of it, you'll go insane."

"Actually, he's doing just fine." said a voice. "I wouldn't have found this place if he hadn't."

 **Kusanagi's eyes widened. A woman with long blonde hair and crimson eyes is seen hovering over the house. The woman looks at Mike and smirks.**

"Well, I'll be damned. You really are _Heron Sawa's_ son." said the woman. "Perhaps, you'll make an excellent trophy when I kill you."

"K-Kill me?" said Mike. "Just who are you? I've never seen anything like those eyes before!"

"Those who see these eyes normally die, kid." said the woman. "That's how it goes."

" _You_ shouldn't be here! Are you the one causing the influx of Precipe?" asked Kusanagi.

"The people need to learn to remember their god." said the woman. "Ignorance is immediate grounds for punishment by death."

 **The woman drops down to the ground. She starts to approach Mike. Kusanagi goes to draw her blade. Mike stands there, frozen as the immense power of the woman immobilizes him.**

"So be it. Mike, get out of here now and run!" exclaimed Kusanagi. "This woman is too strong."

 **The woman finally stops, feet away from Mike. She looks into his eyes. Kusanagi immediately charges towards her and goes to slash the woman. Suddenly, her body is slashed. Blood splashes onto the ground. The woman is seen holding a sword in her hand. Kusanagi falls to the ground, bleeding out profusely. Mike's eyes turn white. A rush of energy comes over him.**

"Hehe! Another one!" said the woman. "How about we spar now, kid?!"

 **The energy starts to take a red and black presence on. The woman's eyes instantly widened.**

"What? What in the hell is this power?!" exclaimed the woman. "You're a-!"

 **Mike immediately takes Kusanagi's sword and clashes with the woman. A rush of energy is dispelled as Mike continues to clash ferociously with the woman. Scene changes to the riverfront. Kir, Sabrina, and Clover stop in their tracks as a strange presence is felt in the air.**

"This is it! The demon's finally emerged! We gotta find it now!" exclaimed Kir.

 **A man with medium length blonde hair and a woman with long black hair appear before them. Kir and Sabrina look at the two.**

"Mother…" said Kir. "Father…"

"You all stay here. Leave this to us." said the woman. "Something wicked is up ahead."

"Let's get there quickly, Solana." said the man as the two vanished.

 **Scene goes to the house. Mike's eyes appear to be crimson like the woman's. The two people arrive at the house and quickly draw their swords. As they do, they see Mike and the woman in the air, clashing.**

"Mike!" exclaimed the man. "What are you doing out of the house?!"

"Heron, look! Mikoto's been injured!" exclaimed Solana as she sees Kusanagi.

"Son of a bitch!" exclaimed Heron as he drew his sword and went towards the woman.

 **The woman dodges Mike's sword and grabs his face, tossing him into the ground. The man clashes blades with the woman. Mike is seen struggling to get up from the impact. Solana runs over to him.**

"Son, are you o-!" said Solana as she noticed his eyes. "What on earth happened to you?"

 **Scene goes back to Heron and the woman in the sky.**

"Long time no see, Heron Sawa." said the woman as she smirked.

"It's been awhile, _Kimberly_. Have you decided to finally take me on for real?" said Heron.

"Your son has quite the fight in him." said Kimberly. "He was even more amusing than that student of yours, Heron."

"That's because my son is no ordinary child." said Heron. "You shouldn't underestimate the Sawa Clan."

"Even so, he possesses far more than Sawa blood." said Kimberly. "He possesses _it._ "

 **Solana looks in to Mike's eyes. Mike gets up and tries to rush towards Kimberly. As he does, Solana grabs his arm and pulls him back.**

"Son! You must not go back into the fight. You're not in condition to." said Solana.

 **Mike does not respond. A fearful look comes over Solana. Solana starts to hug Mike.**

"Son, listen to me. It's me, your mother." said Solana. "You have to come back from this darkness. You can't give in to it! You're stronger than this!"

 **Mike's eyes turn back to normal. As they do, he falls to the ground and passes out. Heron looks at Kimberly and then at Mike. Finally, he points his sword at her.**

"You're gonna pay for what you did!" exclaimed Heron as he looked at her.

"My, what a disappointment. The boy can't even stand after using those eyes." said Kimberly. "and to think, I was starting to see his bloodline surfacing. Nevertheless, he's still weak compared to me. At his age, I had already slaughtered a whole empire with these eyes alone."

"My son is not like you!" exclaimed Heron as he rushed at Kimberly.

 **A shadowy figure appears and blocks Heron's attack. The figure is revealed to be a woman with hazel eyes and white hair. Heron looks at the woman as she grips tightly on his blade.**

"What the hell are you doing back? I thought I finished _you_ off years ago." said Heron.

"Your son has matured nicely. Activating the _Ocularas_ isn't just an ordinary event." said the woman. "Even a scientist like me has to admit this evolution is noteworthy. Don't you think?"

"Callista, what are you doing here?" asked Kimberly as she looked at the woman.

"I came to observe things. People interest me, milady." said Callista.

"It doesn't matter." said Kimberly. "I was just about to leave."

"Hold it!" exclaimed Mike as he got up.

 **Everyone turns and looks at Mike. Heron and Solana's eyes widen.**

"I haven't finished fighting you yet." said Mike as he clenched the sword.

"Son, this isn't your battle anymore." said Heron as he looked at Mike.

"Father… when did you-?" asked Mike as he saw Solana. "You too, Mother?"

"Your parents saved your life, boy. You should be grateful." said Callista.

" _Aunt Callista_?" said Mike. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Everything happens for a reason, Mike." said Callista as she smirked. "In due time, we'll see what you transform into. Let's go, Kimberly-sama."

 **Callista and Kimberly start to walk away. As they do, Heron shoots out a barrage of fireballs from his hand. Callista turns around and swats them out with a swipe of her hand. Heron's eyes widened. Black eye markings appear around her eyes. Callista starts to smirk.**

"This is what Mother was afraid of when she died. Me obtaining _this_ power." said Callista.

 **Sabrina and Kir appear at the house. The three see Mike on the ground.**

"What is this?!" thought Kir. "Did something happen? Not to mention, Mikoto-san is also injured…"

"Sabrina. Kir. You're also here…" said Callista. "How interesting…"

"Auntie…" said Sabrina as her eyes widened. "You're alive after all…"

"Stop calling her that." said Kir. "That woman is no longer a part of our family."

"You've finally learned to use _Naturia,_ huh?" said Heron. "You're a menace to our clan."

"Milady, forgive me. I must tend to my brother." said Callista.

"No. You need not worry about him. Conserve your energy." said Kimberly.

 **A rift in the sky opens. The two women walk in. As it starts to close, the pupil in Mike's left eye turns red and black. The pupil in Kimberly's right eye forms the exact same way.**

"What in the hell?" thought Mike. "She's screwing with me."

"Never forget the day I made you _see._ " said Kimberly as the sky turned red.

 **Everyone appears to be zoned out, except for Mike and Kimberly. The two look at each other.**

"Why can't they hear you? Why was I the only one to sense you earlier?" asked Mike.

 **The rift closes just after Kimberly smirks. Finally, the rift vanishes and Mike's eyes return to normal. Heron appears on the ground. He looks at Mike and Mikoto.**

"It couldn't be helped…" said Heron. "I should have figured she was behind the influx…"

 **Kusanagi starts to get up. Solana and the others look at her. Black sludge starts to come from her mouth. Heron's eyes widened. Her sclera appeared black and her pupils are white.**

"Everyone, move away from her!" exclaimed Heron as he went to grab his blade.

 **Kusanagi starts to walk towards Mike. She reaches her hands out to him. Heron stops in his tracks. Suddenly, Kusanagi goes to strike Mike. As she does, Mike's eyes turn white.**

"So this is how it ends…" said Mike coldly as he held out Kusanagi's blade.

"Son!" exclaimed Heron as blood splashed onto the ground.

"What in the hell did he just do?!" thought Sabrina as her eyes widened.

"Mike…" said Kusanagi. "Th-thank… you…"

 **Mike is seen holding Kusanagi. The blade is seen embedded in her torso. Mike's eyes start to water. Rain starts to fall from the sky. Kusanagi falls to the ground with Mike. Heron and the others look at the two.**

 _ **The skies weep as his blade takes the life of a cherished mentor. His pain resonates!**_

 **Chapter 1 END**


	2. Another Pathway

**Chapter 2: Another Pathway**

 _ **The sky starts to open up to let the Sun out. A new dawn begins!**_

 **Scene goes to the Sawa house. Mike is seen packing his backpack in his room. A knock is made at the door. Mike walks over to the door and opens it to see Heron.**

"Good morning, Father." said Mike as he went back to pack his bag.

"Son. Last night…" said Heron. "I apologize for what happened."

"It's fine." said Mike. "There was nothing to stop her from transforming."

"I know you loved her. She was your godmother after all." said Heron.

 **Mike stares at his bag. Heron looks at him. Heron starts to walk into the room to comfort Mike, but Mike holds his hand out.**

"Sixteen years." said Mike. "This is one of the only times you've tried to comfort me. You've always held me to the same standard of Sabrina and Kir. Maybe, I'm just a disappointment."

"Son, you have to understand my situation. I have to fight to protect this region." said Heron.

"That's just it." said Mike. "I've acknowledged that. Just be the hero and leave me to do my part as a child, I'll learn more at the Academy than being carried by the Sawa name."

"You're not an ordinary child." said Heron. "You've been at Captain level since you were seven."

 **Mike's eyes widened. Heron looks at Mike and puts his hand on Mike's shoulder.**

"You've been suppressing your powers in front of everyone but me." said Heron. "I can sense that energy. Kusanagi was training you up until her final hours."

"Do you believe you know everything, old man?" asked Mike as he zipped up his bag.

"I talked with Piccadily the other day. Your scores are the highest in the class." said Heron. "Your brother couldn't even achieve that. He was the second highest. Sabrina was also the second highest. But neither had a competitive year like you do. Just think about it this way, not all eyes are shut on you, my son. I'm aware of what you're capable of."

 **Heron leaves the room. Mike grabs his bag and exits his room. He starts to head down the stairs to see several Captains in the living room with Solana.**

"What's all of this?" asked Mike as he entered the room. "So many Captains are here."

"You're not going to school today, Son." said Solana. "It's too dangerous for you."

"We're supposed to be learning natures today. If I don't go, I'll fall behind." said Mike.

"So, you haven't told him yet." said a woman with blonde hair and black streaks.

"We were just about to explain, milady." said Heron as he entered the room.

"Lady Rogue, you're here too?" asked Mike as he saw the woman.

"I wanted to be the one to personally tell you." said Rogue. "Your eyes are a flight risk."

"My eyes?" asked Mike. "What are you talking about?"

"Now that you possess the Ocularas, we have to watch you more carefully." said Rogue.

"What about the Officer's Exam?" asked Mike as he looked at Rogue.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes, for now, just stay-" said Rogue.

"I refuse to stay here. If I can't excel in my studies, why should I bother?" said Mike.

"Mike Sawa, watch your tone. That's the Master of Afterdark you're talking to." said Heron.

"He's right." said Rogue. "What are we doing here? Trying to keep a child from the Academy?"

"But milady, he's a danger to the students." said a male Captain with red hair as he got up.

"Sit down, Kazuma." said Heron. "We don't have time for you questioning Lady Rogue."

"Are you really going to prevent such a promising student from entering my academy?" asked a voice as the sound of footsteps are made in the hallway. "What a disappointment."

 **A woman with dark skin and long braided black hair is seen walking into the room with a sword on her hip and a white band tied to her right arm. The Captains all go silent.**

"L-Lady Shonolae? What are you doing here?" asked Kazuma.

"Shonolae, you're here." said Rogue. "I'm guessing Kinahara-sensei sent you by."

"The Head Commander and I both agree that Mike Sawa belongs in the Academy." said Shonolae. "We have reviewed his scores and spoke with Piccadily earlier. There are no immediate grounds for dismissal from the Academy. In fact, there is a proposal for a promotion into the preceding year's Captain class. I'm guessing there is another reason behind this meeting?"

"He possesses the same eyes as Kimberly Viarra." said Rogue. "We cannot afford to endanger the students."

"Let me ask the child." said Shonolae as she turned to Mike. "Would you rather stay in the Academy or for me to arrange another option?"

"What is that option?" asked Mike as he looked at her.

"There has been talk of a new shadowing opportunity as an interim lieutenant." said Shonolae.

"We can't just allow a student to skip ahead. That's the easy way out!" exclaimed Kazuma.

"It's not." said Rogue. "What Shonolae is promoting is a way to challenge promising candidates. But why now? With the Officer's Exam about six weeks away, there's no telling what might happen."

"Well then, we can compromise. For now, Mike will be under surveillance by the World Government. He will continue to attend class amongst peers from his year. In two weeks, we will re-visit the shadowing opportunity and go from there." said Shonolae.

"Meeting dismissed." said Rogue as she went to Shonolae.

 **The Captains start to leave. As they do, Heron walks over to Mike.**

"Son, what will you do now?" asked Heron as he looked at Mike.

"I'm going to head to school." said Mike as he took his bag and headed out the back door.

 **Shonolae is seen walking over with Rogue to Heron.**

"Your son's predicament is quite intense. We'll keep an eye on him." said Shonolae.

" _She_ just wants to use him." said Heron coldly. "Don't play her game, Shonolae."

"If she ever tries to harm your son, I'll cut her down. You know that, Heron." said Shonolae.

"I'm not okay with talking about this here. We can re-visit this later." said Rogue.

"We can't. The other members of Administration are on edge." said Shonolae.

"About Kimberly's ambush, right?" asked Heron as he looked at her.

"There were several casualties last night aside from Mikoto Kusanagi." said Rogue. "Shinra Citon and Janice Clover were among those lost in the fray."

"Those kids lost their parents." said Heron. "I can only imagine how the Academy is handling it."

"I'm fortunate enough to still be here for Rose. I can't imagine what would happen with her." said Rogue. "She's a tough kid, but still…"

 **Scene goes to the Academy. Mike enters the classroom. As he does, he sees several of his classmates looking distraught. A woman with brown hair and a white jacket notices Mike.**

"I see they've let you in." said the woman as she smiles. "I guess there's some good news."

"Stay strong, Piccadily-sensei." said Mike as he looked at the woman and walked to his seat.

 **Mike sits down and turns to Holon. He sees Holon teared up and clenching his fist.**

"You were right… that darkness wasn't a Precipe…" said Holon.

"Holon, I saw who did it." said Mike softly. "Last night, I was with Kusanagi-sensei and I…"

 **Mike's eyes start to throb. He holds his face with his right hand. An overwhelming pain comes over him as he tries to get up. Holon's eyes widened. Suddenly, the pain goes away. Mike starts to regain his composure.**

"What happened to you? You come to school late and now you're spazzing out." said Holon as he looked at Mike. "Not to mention, you stopped mid-sentence."

"It's nothing. I'll have to tell you another time." said Mike as he opened his bookbag.

 **Scene changes to the courtyard of the Academy. Mike is seen exiting the building. As he does, several knives fly towards his direction. Mike's eyes widened.**

"An ambush? In the courtyard of all places?" thought Mike as a breeze blew by him.

 **Immediately, Mike draws his blade and clashes with another blade. The blade disappears into the wind. A second later, the blade reappears to strike Mike once more. Mike blocks with his blade.**

"You're good." said a voice. "You're the first oneto block my _Windcutter_ technique. Perhaps you are Heron's son after all."

"Who are you?" asked Mike.

 **A girl with long red hair appears before Mike.**

"I'm the one who will defeat you." said the girl. "My name is Rae Bonaventure."

"You're trying to start a rivalry or something?" said Mike. "I hope you'll peak my curiosity."

"You are correct. Your father's reputation is pretty well known around here." said Rae.

"I must admit, I didn't expect to be automatically ambushed because of it." said Mike.

"I had to test your abilities." said Rae. "Besides, Kokona did tell me you would be strong. She normally doesn't disappoint with these things."

"Kokona?" asked Mike. "What the hell is a Kokona?"

 **Kokona appears with a clipboard and pencil, taking copious notes.**

"You have an interesting block, Mike Sawa." said Kokona. "I'd like to take notes of possible opponents I may spar. It's how I better prepare myself."

"You're always doing research, Kokona." said Rae. "Forgive my friend for her curiosity."

"Both of you are interesting." said Mike as he put his blade back into his holster.

"Where are you going?" asked Rae. "We're not finished yet, Mike Sawa!"

"I'm going to see an important person." said Mike as he left. "Until we meet again."

"Not even a true fight…" said Rae. "How disappointing this idea turned out to be…"

"We have enough data for now, Rae." said Kokona. "Mike Sawa will soon amaze everyone with his potential, but as of this moment, we have to work on your technique."

"Right." said Rae. "He couldn't have been that good to block it on his first time seeing it."

 **Mike is seen walking. His Ocularas appear as he reflects on the attack.**

"I saw it. I saw her blade just before the attack landed." said Mike. "These eyes are…"

 _ **The eyes further develop as a new rival emerges! What will happen next?**_

 **Chapter 2 END**


	3. Going Under! The Test of Strength!

**Chapter 3: Going Under! The Test of Strength!**

 _ **Another day at the Academy, another moment to strive for excellence! Afterdark's next generation of fighters must rise to the occasion or fall to their despair!**_

 **Scene goes to a training field behind the Academy. The class is seen outside with Piccadily.**

"You've all been in this academy for roughly seven weeks now. With only five weeks until the big test. We've figured we'd touch on more collective ideals." said Piccadily. "You will be split into three person teams for the next five days. Because I wanted to be fair to you all, I've decided to put you in a team based on scores in the class."

 **Mike is seen standing by Holon and Gaia. Holon looks around nervously. Piccadily pulls out a sheet of paper. Holon's eyes widened.**

"Whatever happens, I just hope I'm on the same team as Mike. Otherwise, I'm fucked." thought Holon. "Come on, Piccadily-sensei. Please don't split us up."

 **Rae and Kokona are seen staring at Mike. Rurouna is seen standing next to them.**

"You're staring intently at him." said Rurouna. "Is there a reason why?"

"I want to face him." said Rae. "It wouldn't be much fun if we didn't spar."

"I hope we get on his team. I need to analyze him for weaknesses." said Kokona.

"Whoever's team he's on, they'll have it easy. Dude's a powerhouse." said Rurouna.

 **Piccadily undoes the folds on the sheet of paper and clears her throat.**

"Team 1. Holon Citon, Rose Azalea, and Karen Lane." said Piccadily.

 **Holon's eyes widened. Mike smiles at him.**

"Don't fucking smile at me! You're supposed to despair!" thought Holon.

"Go on, buddy. I know you want to get to know Karen better." said Mike as he laughed.

 **A girl with blonde hair and a girl with dark-brown hair approach the front. Holon walks up to the two girls sheepishly. Mike and Gaia attempt to conceal their laughter.**

"Team 2. Rae Bonaventure, Kokona Shirogane, and Hiro Sugimori." said Piccadily.

 **A guy with short dark-red hair and a white hoodie appears next to Rae and Kokona.**

"Sup, ladies." said the guy as he smirks at the two.

"Hiro, what do you want now?" asked Kokona as she glares at him.

"I just want to know what that mouth do." said Hiro as he looked at her.

"Pervert!" exclaimed Rae as he pushes him onto the ground.

 **Piccadily glares at Rae. Rae stops and moves back to where Kokona is standing.**

"Team 3. Ayako Rurouna. Tom Kanewrich…" said Piccadily.

"Damn it! Damn it! He's gonna be on my team…" thought Rurouna as a guy with black hair and dark shades approaches her. "He's literally the biggest idiot at this academy!"

"… and Mike Sawa." said Piccadily as Rurouna's eyes widened.

 **Mike looks at Rurouna and the boy. He then shrugs and walks towards the two.**

"Thank goodness. Our team might actually do good, as long as Kanewrich doesn't fuck it up." thought Rurouna as she smiled. "Please, Kanewrich. You have to just let Mike do the-!"

 **The guy looks Mike in the face. He lowers his shades.**

"So, you're on my team. I guess we can finally see who is stronger." said the boy.

"Everyone's always picking fights. Why don't you just wait in line with them?" said Mike.

"I oughta punch that pretty face of yours right now." said the boy as he clenched his fist.

"Don't you have anything better to do? Move out of my way, Kanewrich." said Mike coldly.

"You're arrogant just like everyone else in that damned clan of yours." said Kanewrich.

 **Rurouna walks over. She steps in between the two.**

"Why don't we just calm down? There's no need to fight here." said Rurouna.

"She's right, you two. You're on a team now. Focus on the mission." said Piccadily.

 **The teams get back into one group to listen to Piccadily.**

"Now, there will be other classes with teams as well. Your mission is to help your team survive and carry the scroll to a rendezvous point in the Yura Forest. Basically, if you survive; your team wins. To take out other teams, you have to strip the other teams of their scroll. You may use weapons, but you may not kill. Certain techniques will also be prohibited." said Piccadily. "Be cautious of this. You're working to ensure victory, not kill members of the other teams."

 **Mike's eyes widened. Piccadily looks at Mike quickly and then goes back to the group.**

"Anyone found cheating by going against these rules will get their whole team disqualified. One last thing, you all will have to last from sunrise until sunset tomorrow to complete the mission. Any students beaten before sunset, will fail the course and will not be able to move on to take the Officer's Exam in five weeks." said Piccadily as she smirked. "Good luck."

 **Scene goes to the courtyard. Mike is seen with Rurouna and Kanewrich.**

"We have to strategize for tomorrow." said Mike. "Strategy is the only way to ensure victory."

"We could just take the other teams' scrolls and bargain with them for safety." said Rurouna

"We could also breeze through and wait at the rendezvous point." said Kanewrich.

"There's a problem with that. Teams without scrolls might lurk there to ambush the teams that do. We have to be careful with our scroll. Otherwise, we might be in trouble." said Mike.

"I'll hold onto the scroll." said Kanewrich. "I can't be taken down easily."

"There's no way in Hell Mike's gonna let him do that." thought Rurouna as she smiled.

"Okay." said Mike as he looked at Kanewrich. "I'll handle the teams in our way."

"What the actual fuck…" thought Rurouna. "He's actually letting Kanewrich do this!"

"Glad we agree on something." said Kanewrich. "I guess you're not a hot head after all."

"Hold on, are you sure this is a good plan?" asked Rurouna. "Mike, you have the best scores."

"Which is why I gave Kanewrich the scroll. I'm an easy target, you two are not." said Mike.

"Everyone in the class will be gunning for Mike. He's a bad choice to carry it. However, we gotta think ahead in case they come for us though." said Kanewrich.

"Excellent point." said Mike. "Luckily, I have a solution."

 **Scene changes to sunrise in a forest. Twenty teams are seen standing in the forest. A girl with black hair and a white mask on with a kimono is seen standing with a girl with blonde hair and glasses and a man with a half face mask on and a black body suit.**

"Let's make one thing clear: I will not accept failure." said the girl with the mask on. "We're here to fight _him_ and only _him._ All the rest are just extra's. Take their scrolls and punish them."

"Yes, milady." said the girl with glasses. "We shall not fail you."

"Your father has requested for us to protect you at the exchange of our lives." said the man.

"My father is no longer your boss, I am. Do as you see fit, _Sosuke._ " said the girl with the mask.

 **Another team is seen standing. A girl with brown hair and blue eyes is seen smirking as she looks around and sees the teams. A guy with short white hair looks at the girl.**

"Lynn, do you think there's anyone from our year worth fighting?" asked the guy with white hair.

"I sense a strong presence among us, Gin. They're definitely in another class." said Lynn as her eyes started to glow. "Whoever they are, I'll be sure to avoid them until the end."

"Lynn-sama." said a girl with black hair and brown skin as she appeared. "It appears there's another team here with a high power level."

"Patience, Mira." said Lynn. "We're aware of them."

"The blonde haired one with the black coat. He's from Piccadily's class." said Mira as she pointed at Mike. "He's the one I think it is."

 **Lynn's eyes widened as she looked at Mike. Suddenly, she smirks.**

"Well, well…" thought Lynn. "It appears Mike Sawa is the one I have to avoid after all."

 **Mike is seen with Rurouna and Kanewrich. Gaia approaches them with a girl with spiked blue hair and a longsword, along with a man with red-eyes and long white hair.**

"Soiju, Tenma, it's been awhile." said Mike as he nodded to them.

"How nice of you to remember us, Mike-san." said the man with red eyes.

"Soiju, mind your manners." said the girl as she smiled. "I see your team is assembled. Did you draw poorly?"

"Kanewrich and Rurouna are stronger than you know, Tenma." said Mike. "Our strategy is flawless."

"I feel bad for you." said Tenma. "There's so many greater teams out here."

"and I plan on cutting them down to size from the jump." said Mike coldly. "Nothing personal. We're all desperate to pass, right?"

"Come on, you two." said Gaia as he walked away. "No need in starting any conflict."

 **Scene goes to Piccadily and three other Captains at the gate into the forest. The teams gather to where the Captains are located.**

"Welcome to the Yura Forest. You must work as a team to complete this mission. You all have until sunset to make it to the rendezvous point at the end of the forest with your scroll. If one member doesn't make it, you fail. If you don't have a scroll, you fail. If you don't reach the rendezvous point, you fail. If you are caught using prohibited techniques or weapons, you fail." said a male Captain with short spiked blonde hair. "Are there any questions?"

"Captain Yukira…" thought Lynn. "He's gonna be watching to see if I use _it…_ "

"I gotta hold back on my Ocularas." thought Mike. "Otherwise, this mission will set me back."

 **The girl with the white mask is seen looking at Mike. She then looks at the Captains.**

"This mission will be interesting." said the girl as she cracked her knuckles.

"On our mark, you will be released into the forest. Once there, you'll be fighting to maintain control of your scrolls until sunset. Good luck." said Piccadilly as the gates opened. "Ready."

"Set." said Yukira as he rose his hand.

"Go!" exclaimed all four Captains as the teams rushed into the forest.

 **Mike is seen running in with Rurouna and Kanewrich.**

"Ayako. Tom. With me." said Mike as he drew his sword. "We're gonna head straight for the rendezvous and cut the other teams down there."

"Allow me to add a few barriers, Mike." said Kanewrich as he slammed his hand down. " _Way of Earth: Sylvan Trap Display!_ "

 **Several trees and plants emerge from the ground to form obstacles in the pathway. Thorns start to stick out as the three keep moving forward. Moments later. An explosion is heard.**

"Shit! They're crafty ones, Mike." said Kanewrich.

"Keep moving. The rendezvous point is still eight kilometers away." said Mike.

"You think you can run away like that, cowards!" exclaimed a voice behind them.

 **A boy with a bandage over his nose and red hair is seen running towards the three.**

"Here they come!" exclaimed Rurouna as her and Kanewrich turned around.

 **Mike flashes behind the boy and hits him on the back of his neck. The boy falls down and passes out. A scroll pops out of his bag as he hits the ground. Two others appear. A girl with short white hair and a boy with long green hair.**

"Yamato!" exclaimed the girl as she saw Mike and his team near the boy.

"How about these two, Mike?" asked Kanewrich as he drew his sword.

"We already have their scroll." said Mike as he picked it up. "Let's keep going. Others are coming."

 **The three start to run as several other teams appear by the two.**

"What on earth happened to Yamato?" asked Gin as he appeared with Lynn and Mira.

"Gin, it was bad. Yamato got knocked unconscious by this blonde-haired guy." said the girl.

"Kozua and I will try to heal him. You have to avenge our class, Lynn." said the boy with green hair. "Please do it. We can't be seen as weak to the other classes!"

"Enzo." said Lynn as she looked at him. "We are not pals. We are enemies in this mission."

 **Lynn walks off with Gin and Mira. The remaining two teams also leave.**

"Damn them! Can't even help out a classmate!" thought Enzo as Kozua went to heal Yamato.

 **Scene goes to the beginning of the forest. Holon is seen clashing blades with Rae.**

"What's the matter, Holon Citon? Is my _wind_ stronger than yours?!" exclaimed Rae.

"Damn you!" exclaimed Holon as a rush of aura came over him. "I'll crush you now!"

 **A giant fireball comes towards Holon as Rae vanishes. Hiro is seen above.**

" _Way of Fire: Scorching Flame Sphere!"_ exclaimed Hiro.

 **Karen slams her hand down on the ground. As she does, a barrier of earth blocks the fireball. Rose is seen in the air clashing blades with Kokona.**

"You're good, Rose Azalea. I expected nothing less from Lady Rogue's daughter." said Kokona.

"You're not so bad yourself. Professor Hana must be pleased with you." said Rose.

"My mother's research only takes half the time. The other half is spent training." said Kokona.

"I see. You're certainly a worthy opponent." said Rose.

"Watching these two women fight in the air is giving me a boner. I think I'll just watch the breasts move and then I'll-!" thought Hiro as Holon appeared and kicked him in the face.

 **Rae looks at Hiro and then gets annoyed.**

"Stop being a damn pervert and fight already, Hiro!" exclaimed Rae.

"Big breasts aren't enough to stop Holon Citon from focusing!" exclaimed Holon.

"You're just as bad as he is, Holon!" exclaimed Karen as she looked at him.

"So many idiots on our teams…" said Rose.

"You have no idea, Rose." said Kokona. "Keep your scroll, I'm bored."

"What? You don't want our scroll?" asked Rose.

"No, we were hoping Mike Sawa would be here. I guess he's up ahead." said Rae.

"They only wanted us for Mike…" thought Rose. "What the fuck is their deal?"

"Team, let's head out." said Kokona as Rae and Hiro followed her and left.

 **Scene goes to girl in the mask. Several boys and girls are seen injured on the pathway.**

"How many scrolls so far?" asked the girl with glasses. "There's only twenty teams."

"Five." said the girl with the mask on. "Honestly, they're all too weak. I barely broke a sweat fighting them myself."

"Bria-sama." said Sosuke. "Should we keep going?"

 **The girl removes her mask and places it in her bag. The boy and girl's eyes widen.**

"Bria-sama, you mustn't reveal your face to the outsiders! Why are you-?" said the girl.

 **Mike appears with Rurouna and Kanewrich. Bria smirks as she notices Mike.**

"Mike, it's another team. and they've got a lot of scrolls. We should run." said Rurouna.

"Yeah, let's just go." said Kanewrich. "This isn't our fight."

"Take your scroll and piss off." said Bria. "Leave the blonde one here."

"What did she just say?" asked Rurouna as she looked at Kanewrich.

"Do as they say." said Mike as he cracked his knuckles. "You know the plan."

"We're not going to just leave you here to fight them! We're a team." said Rurouna.

 **Kanewrich nods. The two get into a ready stance. Bria clenches her fist.**

"What now?" asked Kanewrich. "You wanna go for the scrolls?"

"You idiots must be hard of hearing. Leave this place or else." said the girl.

"Leave now or get your asses beaten." said Sosuke.

"Give us the word, Mike. We need to take a course of action." said Kanewrich.

 **Mike closes his eyes. Bria's eyes widen. She suddenly feels a presence near her team.**

"Sosuke! Charlotte!" said Bria. "Take the two beside him out now!"

 **Mike appears behind the three. He punches Sosuke in the face and pushes Charlotte out the way. Mike then quickly takes his sword and goes to slash Bria. Bria instantly blocks the sword with her own as she is pushed back by Mike.**

"You wanted me, right? You've got me now." said Mike as he smirked. "Be careful what you wish for. I'm not an easy opponent!"

"Hmph. You are _Heron's son._ " said Bria as she smirked. "This is the battle I've waited for."

 **The two back away from each other. Bria looks at Mike with curiosity. Sosuke and Charlotte get back onto their feet.**

"That's a hell of a move. Unfortunately, your luck just ran out." said Sosuke. "When O-!"

"Shut the hell up." said Bria. "This is not the place to bring up that man."

"But Bria-sama-!" exclaimed Sosuke as Bria quickly jabbed him in the gut.

 **Mike's eyes widened. Charlotte looks at Bria with fear. Sosuke falls to the ground in pain.**

"You've both failed me. You were supposed to take care of the other two." said Bria.

"Rurouna, go to him and heal his wound." said Mike as he looked at Sosuke.

"What?!" exclaimed Rurouna. "You expect me to heal one of our enemies?"

"I expect you to understand my intentions. Heal him so we can extract information from him." said Mike as he readied himself. "Kanewrich, the one with glasses is yours."

 **Lightning starts to form around Bria's blade. Bria rushes at Mike, going to slash him. Mike takes his blade and swiftly blocks Bria. Bria smirks as a rush of lightning heads at Mike with her other hand. Mike moves out the way as the lightning strikes a tree.**

" _Way of Lightning: Plasma Palm._ " said Mike. "You're a lightning user, huh."

"You're quick on your feet, Mike Sawa. I expected nothing less." said Bria. "Perhaps, you have even mastered the _Flashpoint_ technique. But my eyes are faster. Your attacks are too slow."

 **Mike smirks and stamped his foot down. As he does, several sharp stones shoot out the ground towards Bria. Bria quickly backs away. As she moves, Mike appears behind her and goes to punch her. Bria catches Mike's hand. Mike flips her and sends her into the ground. Kanewrich is seen clashing blades with Charlotte. Suddenly, his arm is cut several times. He starts to bleed out.**

"What in the-?!" thought Kanewrich as he held his arm.

"You underestimated us." said Charlotte as she smirked. "We're Captain-level warriors already."

"How is that possible?" asked Kanewrich as he looked at Charlotte.

"We were sent here to take out Mike Sawa." said Sosuke as he got up.

"Keep your mouths shut!" exclaimed Bria. "You'll ruin the mission."

"You don't deserve our silence, Bria Kannon. You'll die for betraying Zalyn! For betraying your father the moment you came here!" exclaimed Sosuke. "Take this!"

 **Sosuke steps behind Bria and goes to slit her throat with a small blade. Kanewrich and Rurouna's eyes widen as blood splatters onto the ground. Bria and Charlotte see Mike holding Sosuke's blade with his bare hand.**

"You're here to take me, right?" asked Mike. "You both identified yourselves as Captain-level warriors from Zalyn. Therefore, this is an international crime punishable by death."

"Mike Sawa…" thought Charlotte. "You were able to stop Sosuke's _silent killing_ technique. The reason he was chosen by the Master of Zalyn was his ability to kill without anyone being able to see him before their death. Yet you read his movements and quickly went to Bria-sama's side."

"I didn't come on this mission to help you kill someone for my father. I came to test my strength." said Bria as she beheaded Sosuke with her blade. "This is my route."

 **Charlotte's eyes widen as Sosuke's body hits the ground. Bria puts away her blade and puts on her mask. Moments later, Charlotte is seen struck by lightning and falls to the ground. Bria, then, turns to Mike and looks at him.**

"Though I might have blown my cover, at least I know what you're capable of." said Bria. "You were able to take on two Captains and myself with ease. Perhaps, you're even better than that."

"How do you plan on doing the Officer's Exam?" asked Mike. "Now that they're dead."

"I have someone in Admin that can vouch for me. They are my caretaker while I'm here." said Bria. "Once I alerted them of my arrival with Sosuke and Charlotte, they told me to carry out the mission until I got to you. Once there, I was expected to kill the two Captains escorting me. That was a direct order handed to me by your Head Commander."

 **Mike's eyes widened. Bria walks over to Mike and hands him the scrolls.**

"Do what you wish with these. The mission is complete." said Bria as she then walked back.

"Bria Kannon. We never got to finish our battle." said Mike as he looked at her.

"There will be a time and place for it." said Bria. "Become a Captain and challenge me again."

 **The leaves start to blow into the air. As they do, Bria vanishes. Mike turns to his team.**

"Alright! We have seven scrolls now!" said Kanewrich. "We can do some bargaining."

"That's not enough for me." said Mike coldly. "There's still more teams out there to hurt our class."

"Like who?" asked Rurouna. "Who could possibly pose a threat to us now?"

"Bria's gone. You three can come out of hiding." said Mike coldly as he drew his blade.

"I thought you'd sense me. It's been awhile, old friend." said a voice.

 **A rush of blue aura flares into the air as Lynn appears from behind a tree. Gin and Mira appear and see Rurouna and Kanewrich.**

"So this is the best team in the class?" asked Gin. "You really lucked out with Mike, huh?"

"Lynn, what do you want?" asked Mike as he looked at her.

"I heard you got a lot of people after you." said Lynn as she noticed Sosuke and Charlotte.

"Take a number and wait to be called. I don't have time for games." said Mike.

"That's what I like about you, Mike. You've always been stern in how you handle opponents. Unfortunately, you have quite the bounty of scrolls and my team is still in the hunt for one." said Lynn. "Now, I won't accept a handout. No point in handing me a scroll, I want to fight you for it."

"I wasn't gonna hand one to you anyway." said Mike as he smirked. "Why don't you fight me one-on-one like old times? Perhaps, I'll entertain your wish this once."

"We're not gonna sit back. We'll step in to fight the other two." said Gin.

"Lynn-sama…" said Mira. "The presence I felt earlier _does not exist_ here."

"You told me it came from Mike Sawa. What do you mean, it doesn't exist here?" asked Lynn.

"I mean, his presence _exists on another plain_." said Mira as she looked at him. "Just like _yours."_

 **Lynn's eyes widened. As they did, a blue tint flashed through her pupils. Suddenly, she notices something off about Mike. Her eyes immediately return to normal.**

"Gin. Mira. Stay back." said Lynn. "This is just me and him."

"Rurouna. Kanewrich. You do the same." said Mike as he increased his energy. "Let's do this!"

 **The two rush at each other and begin to clash. Explosions of energy take place as the two continue to fight each other at high speeds. Lynn goes to punch Mike, but her punch is blocked by Mike's hand. Mike goes to punch back, but is stopped by Lynn. The two immediately back away from each other and then clash once more.**

"You're even better than I remember, Lynn." said Mike. "But it's still not good enough."

 **Lynn goes to kick Mike. Mike dodges the kick and presses his palm into Lynn's chest, sending her into a tree. Lynn quickly gets up but is pressed against the tree by Mike.**

"You don't have it in you to end me and we both know it, Mike Sawa." said Lynn.

"I'm not trying to end you." said Mike. "Recognize that our power is different from before."

"How long have you had that eye open?" asked Lynn. "How long has it been since you understood what it means? Are you really the one to see all? Hmmm…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Mike as he looked at her.

"It doesn't matter. Your eye is worthless until you've recognized it." said Lynn as she pushed Mike off her. "This was an interesting spar, but I'm afraid it's time for us to move on."

"Lynn." said Mike as he pulled out a scroll. "I'm not sure what happened to yours, but take it."

 **Lynn takes the scroll from Mike. A sudden smile comes on her face.**

"You're too kind." said Lynn as she turned to her team. "Let's move out, guys."

 **Lynn vanishes with Gin and Mira. Mike turns to Rurouna and Kanewrich.**

"Why did you do that?" asked Kanewrich. "She's strong, she could have got another."

"She has her scroll. But I have a feeling as to why she got another." said Mike.

 **Scene goes to another part of the forest. A boy with long, curly, blonde hair is seen lying on the ground injured. A girl with shoulder length blonde hair and a girl with red-brown hair and light brown skin are seen sitting by the boy. Lynn appears with her team and places the scroll in front of the group.**

"Lynn-sama, you returned!" exclaimed the blonde-haired girl.

"How is he doing?" asked Lynn. "Is my little brother gonna make it?"

"Nii-sama… is that you?" asked the boy as his eyes started to open.

"Virance, please don't overdo it." said Lynn. "You have to make it through this mission."

"Virance-sama, please rest! We've got a few more hours before sunset." said the other girl.

"Dolce, we have to hurry to the rendezvous point. I'll rest there." said Virance.

"But what about your injuries?" asked the blonde-haired girl.

"I'll be find, Madelyn. Thank you both for helping out. But we have to move." said Virance.

"Virance, my team and I will cover you." said Lynn. "The six of us can move together as one."

"Thank you, nii-sama." said Virance as he smirked.

 **Scene goes to the main path of the forest. A girl with dark-green hair and brown skin is seen walking with a sorceress robe on. A boy with black hair and red whisker-marks on his face is seen holding two scrolls and smirking. An androgynous person with pink hair and a white kimono on is seen walking alongside the two.**

"I guess that team was kinda easy to scavenge. I'm ready for a real fight though." said the boy.

"Don't get greed, Cozma. We need to reach the rendezvous point before sunset." said the girl.

"I have faith we will." said the person as they smiled. "Unless of course, we run into _him._ "

"His teammates are Ayako Rurouna and Tom Kanewrich. Shouldn't be too hard, right?" asked the boy.

"That's just it, he's a threat by himself. It doesn't matter what two he is teamed up with." said the girl. "He's probably collected most of the scrolls from other teams by now."

"I'm more worried about you-know-who from our class. She's a bigger threat." said the person.

"Why don't you say my name then, Rumichika?" asked Bria as she appeared with her mask on.

"There you are!" exclaimed Rumichika as they drew their blade and clashed with Bria.

"You look hideous with that makeup on." said Bria as she smirked.

"That mask hides your ugly face, you bitch!" exclaimed Rumichika as they went to slash Bria.

 **Bria dodges the blade and kicks Rumichika into the ground. The girl then looks up at Bria.**

"Bria Kannon, what are you doing here?" asked the girl as Bria came down from the tree.

"I'm here to kick asses and take names. and I've already taken a lot of names." said Bria.

"Where's your team at?" asked the girl. "I thought you'd be smart and keep them around."

"I killed them both." said Bria. "But I see you're keeping your dead weight close by."

"Sorin, go heal Rumichika. Leave Bria Kannon to me." said the girl.

"Alright. Just say the word and I'll come back to you." said Sorin as he walked to Rumichika.

 **A bolt of lightning flies towards Sorin. Sorin dodges as the bolt strikes the tree and almost falls on him and Rumichika. Sorin quickly grabs Rumichika and the two move out the way.**

"Hmph, perhaps I made a mistake." said Bria.

"You did." said the girl as she closed her eyes. "Prepare for my wrath, Bria."

 **A strange purple aura begins to glow around the girl's hands. Bria notices several chunks of earth come out the ground beneath her and float into the air.**

"The dangerous Esper, Chevalier De Fleur." thought Bria. "This is her psychic power…"

 _ **A new conflict heats up as the day approaches high noon! What will happen next?!**_

 **Chapter 3 END**


	4. Sunset Approaches!

**Chapter 4: Sunset Approaches!**

 _ **Only three hours remain until sunset! The first team clears the rendezvous point, however…!**_

 **Scene goes to Mike, Kanewrich, and Rurouna in the forest. A large building is seen before them. Mike opens the door and tries to enter to the building. As he does, several blades fly out towards the team.**

"Shit!" thought Kanewrich as he slammed down his hand. " _Way of Earth: Sylvan Shield!"_

 **A wall made of trees and plant matter quickly appears and blocks the blades.**

"Another enemy already?" asked Rurouna as she looked around.

"Not another enemy. It's a shitload of teams." said Kanewrich.

"Hide in the building." said Mike as he drew his blade. "Leave this one to me."

 **Kanewrich and Rurouna nod. Mike leaps to the top of the wall. He sees several teams approaching the building. Among them is a girl with black hair and white bangs, a boy with goggles on his short red hair, and a dark-skinned boy with a scar on right eye.**

"Surrender now or prepare to lose." said the girl with the white bangs.

"We aren't afraid to get blood on our hands, Mike Sawa." said the boy with goggles.

"You hurt Yamato and now you'll pay the ultimate price." said the boy with the scar.

 **A sudden cloud comes over the group as snowflakes begin to fall from the sky. Mike looks down to see Rurouna behind the wall with Kanewrich. He then smirks.**

" _Way of Water – Ice: Hailstorm!"_ exclaimed Rurouna as several shards of ice headed at the teams.

"Matsuda!" exclaimed the girl with white bangs as the boy with the scar jumped in front.

" _Way of Fire: Imperial Wildfire!"_ exclaimed Matsuda as a giant fireball headed towards the wall.

 **Mike quickly leaps up into the air. As he does, the boy with goggles clashes blades with him.**

"Shiho, I got him! Worry about his team!" exclaimed the boy.

"Roger that." said the girl with the white bangs as she rushed towards the crumbling wall.

 **Shiho runs towards the wall. As she does, several vines snap off of the wall and go to lash her. She draws her sword and slashes through the vines. Several ice shards begin to shoot out towards her.**

"We've got her now!" exclaimed Rurouna.

"Let's take them all out right here!" said Kanewrich.

 **Mike and the boy land on the wall. The two stare each other down.**

"My name is Kaine Oscurosa. I'm the son of the Legendary Swordsman, Nobura Oscurosa. Prepare to feel the true power of my legacy, Mike Sawa." said Kaine as he looked at Mike.

 **Mike notices several of the other teams' personnel approaching the wall. He then smirks.**

"You don't know much about my clan, do you?" asked Mike as he put his blade away.

"What are you doing?" asked Kaine. "Why would you put your blade away against m-!"

 **Mike appears behind Kaine. Kaine is seen slashed. He immediately falls to the ground. As the group of people approach the wall with Shiho and Matsuda, Mike appears in front of them.**

"Out of the way, Mike Sawa!" exclaimed Matsuda.

"We'll crush you right here and now!" exclaimed Shiho.

 **Mike flashes past the group of people. As he does, several people start falling to the ground.**

"What on earth was that?!" exclaimed Shiho.

"He managed to miss us! We can-!" exclaimed Matsuda as he was suddenly slashed.

"Matsuda!" exclaimed Shiho as she turned around and saw Mike.

"You picked to wrong time to ambush us." said Mike coldly. "Unfortunately-!"

 **Kaine appears in the air behind Mike. He goes to strike him from up high.**

"Slice and demolish! _Royal Beheading Technique!_ " exclaimed Kaine.

" _Way of Wind..."_ said Mike as several slashes went through Kaine. " _Windcutter."_

 **Kaine falls to the ground as the strong gales went through him. Rurouna and Kanewrich look at Mike with confusion. The group of people lie on the ground in pain.**

"Was that _Windcutter_ just now?" thought Rurouna. "How did he learn how to use _Rae's_ technique."

"It was a rough use." said Mike. "I've yet to see a perfected one, so it'll only be so strong."

"So you want to see a perfected _Windcutter,_ huh?" said a voice.

 **Mike quickly draws his blade and looks around. Rurouna and Kanewrich stay hidden behind the wall. Leaves start to rustle in the wind.**

"Don't worry, I won't hide this time." said the voice. "Lower your blade. It's almost over."

"Not a chance, _Rae Bonaventure."_ said Mike. "Let's settle this now."

 **Rae appears behind Mike. Rurouna and Kanewrich's eyes widen. Rae and Mike immediately clash blades. As they do, a sharp wind blows past Mike and cuts several trees behind him in half. Rae smirks as she looks at Mike.**

" _That_ was a perfected Windcutter." said Rae as she put her blade away. "Come on out."

 **Kokona and Hiro come out with Holon and his team. Mike looks at Rae.**

"What's this all about?" asked Mike as he looked back at the group.

"Our class is almost all here." said Holon. "We really did a good job of taking out the others."

"It's good to see that you and Rurouna are alive as well, Kanewrich." said Kokona as she smiled.

"Shut up, Kokona Shirogane!" exclaimed Kanewrich as the two came from behind the wall.

"It's five o' clock now." said Mike. "More teams will be here soon. We need to stay on guard."

"He's right. Some of those other teams may want revenge on us." said Rose.

"Karen, work with Kanewrich to set up a stronger wall." said Mike. "Holon, Rae, and Rurouna; you three can stand atop the wall and push the other teams back with me. Rose and Kokona, you'll set up a barrier before the wall as a first line of defense. The nine of us can work together to ensure the other teams don't get an advantage on us."

 **Scene changes to Bria. Lightning is seen flying across the ground. Chevalier and her team appear to be fatigued from fighting her. Bria puts her blade away and walks to Chevalier.**

"Perhaps, I won't see the Officer's Exam after all…" said Chevalier. "I couldn't beat you…"

"Keep your head up. You have two hours to get to the rendezvous point." said Bria.

 **Bria notices the team's scroll on the ground. She places it by Chevalier.**

"It'll be here until you get to your feet." said Bria as she left towards the rendezvous point.

"Damn that Bria…" thought Rumichika. "She really took us all out with her technique…"

 **Lynn and her group notice the three on the ground. Virance looks at Sorin with anger.**

"Did you all come to spite us?" asked Sorin. "We just did what we had to do."

"You ambushed my team and I. You don't think I'd be a little upset over that?" asked Virance.

 **Virance then looked away. The sun starts to shine through the trees.**

"You're lucky." said Virance. "Mike Sawa's given us a scroll. So, we can put this aside."

 **Virance extends his hand out to Sorin. Chevalier and Rumichika look at him.**

"Take it." said Lynn. "We're all warriors of AfterDark after all. No need to fight anymore."

 **Scene goes to the rendezvous point. Mike is seen standing on top of a bigger wall. Bria appears by herself. Holon and the others look at her. She puts her hands up in the air.**

"I come in peace." said Bria as she looked at Mike. "Will you let me in?"

 **Gaia's team arrive along with several others. As time passes, more students are recovered and brought into the building. Finally, sunset begins to take place.**

"You really are something else, Mike." said Bria as the two sat on the wall.

"It looks like everyone from all four classes is passing. Well, minus you." said Mike.

"Don't worry about me." said Bria. "I've decided on what course of action to take next."

"Your father sent you to kill me, right. Who is he anyway?" asked Mike.

"My father was once a Captain here in AfterDark." said Bria. "After my mother's death, he started acting different. As a result, I had to move to Zalyn. Things are rough there."

"Do you have any other family in Zalyn?" asked Mike as he looked at her.

"My little sister, Rachel." said Bria. "She's under my father's wing, so it's only a matter of time before he brainwashes her like he tried to do me."

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Mike as he looked at the sunset.

"Your family…" said Bria. "You have siblings too, right?"

"An older brother and sister. I'm the youngest of the three." said Mike.

"I guess your family must be hectic." said Bria. "The Sawa Clan is known far and wide."

"My father spent more time developing them. He didn't spend as much time with me because I "never make mistakes" or some bullshit like that." said Mike. "I guess, I was expected to be this way. But even now…"

 **A breeze blows past Mike. Bria looks at him.**

"Never mind." said Mike. "The Captains are coming."

 **Scene changes to the four Captains inside the building. The students look at them.**

"Congratulations to you all for passing the mission exercise. You all have truly demonstrated some exceptional teamwork. Starting tomorrow, classes will be half-day to give you time to study for the Officer's Exam coming up. You are all dismissed." said Piccadilly.

 **The students exit the building and head towards the city. Mike stays back to see Bria talking with the four Captains. He looks at her and then starts to leave.**

"Mike Sawa. A word with you, please." said Piccadilly.

 **Bria leaves the room after talking to the Captains. Mike walks up to them.**

"The students passed thanks to you. Seventy-five candidates out of seventy-eight." said Piccadilly.

"Seventy-six." said Mike. "I want Bria Kannon to also pass."

"Bria's situation is out of our hands." said Piccadilly. "She's going to see Shonolae-sama."

"So is he." said Yukima as he looked at Mike. "What you displayed is what is expected as a Captain. Despite this being an exercise, you saw each individual as an AfterDark warrior and decided to help them pass. It's an exemplary display of brotherhood."

"But what good will come of that if Bria is not able to take the exam?" asked Mike.

"We will worry about Bria later. Go home and rest up for tomorrow." said Piccadilly.

 **Scene changes to a small apartment on the edge of the city. Bria is seen sitting in the living room. A knock is made on the door. Bria opens it to see Shonolae at the door.**

"So, it seems you've made your decision." said Shonolae. "I was right to loan you this place."

"You were my mother's teammate." said Bria. "and now you're watching over me too."

"Those Captains almost cost the Academy mission to be demolished." said Shonolae. "I'm glad you brought your father's intentions to me sooner. It could have went South for us."

"Shonolae-sama." said Bria as she looked at the picture on the dresser. "What happens now?"

"I spoke with Lady Kinahara. You've been permitted to take the exam." said Shonolae. "I also received a message from Mike Sawa. He's pushing for you to take it as well."

"You're obsessed with him, milady." said Bria as she looked out the window.

"Mike Sawa is the bloodline for AfterDark." said Shonolae. "Unfortunately, there is a catch…"

 **Scene goes to a rooftop. Mike is seen sitting up there alone. His Ocularas appears.**

"Why did you ask to meet me here all of a sudden?" asked Mike as a shadow appeared.

"I needed to see you for myself." said a voice. "I needed to know about your eyes, Mike."

 **A woman with long, gray hair and a white jacket appears. She looks at him.**

"Will you consider keeping Bria safe?" asked Mike as he turned to the woman.

"As long as you do what I ask." said the woman. "Everything has a price, son."

"Tell me what to do, _Head Commander."_ said Mike as he revealed his Ocularas to her.

 **The woman smirks as she sees Mike's eyes. A wind blows past them.**

"Well? What have you decided on, _Lady Kinahara_?" asked Mike.

 _ **A dark hand reaches out as the Head Commander of AfterDark finally emerges!**_

 **Chapter 4 END**


	5. The Forgotten Sister

**Chapter 5: The Forgotten Sister**

 _ **A dark night gives birth to a new alliance!**_

 **Scene goes to Mike and Kinahara on the rooftop. Kinahara smirks as she sees Mike's eyes.**

"Well? What have you decided on, _Lady Kinahara_?" asked Mike. "Tell me."

"I've decided to keep you under watch for now." said Kinahara. "Your eyes are promising and your potential is unmatched. I'm glad you came to me when you did, Mike Sawa."

"I came to you to find out who the hell wanted to assassinate me." said Mike. "It appears he's a more dangerous threat than I thought."

"Have you told your father about the encounter in the forest?" asked Kinahara.

"No." said Mike. "I'm capable of handing the Master of Zalyn on my own."

"You have another person in your corner. I trust that I can leave this to you." said Kinahara.

 **Kinahara takes out a scroll from her kimono and hands it to Mike.**

"I will have someone watching you to make sure you do your part." said Kinahara. "Find out what you can about Zalyn and report back to me. Also, I need you to not get attached to Bria. We may need to take her under arrest for this international crime."

"That's not a part of the deal." said Mike sternly. "Bria walks and continues as a regular student at The Academy. If she does, I'm willing to do the expedite my time and head into Captain level at your request."

"So long as you're a student, your father is your co-signer. Once you're a Captain, you become my responsibility. You've been teetering this line for a while. Cross over it, and you'll definitely be mine. Remember that, Mike Sawa." said Kinahara. "Your positioning and timing affects how this works."

"I also need to remind you of my eyes. I may not be as proficient as Kimberly Viarra, but I can read through bullshit." said Mike. "Head Commander, I need you to follow on your part."

"Will do. Get back home before anyone notices." said Kinahara.

 **Mike vanishes. As he does, a woman with short dark-brown hair appears with a Captain jacket on. Kinahara looks at the woman.**

"I've already told you what to do." said Kinahara. "You'll be watching his movements."

"Mike Sawa, huh?" asked the woman as she pulled out a scroll. "He's interesting."

"He's a classmate of your sister's." said Kinahara. "Also, he's the brother of Kir and Sabrina."

"I'll be sure to watch him closely." said the woman as she left.

"Well, Mike. Let's see what you will do." said Kinahara as she looked at the city.

 **Scene goes to a dark part of town. Mike is seen running through the city.**

"I gotta get back before Father notices I'm gone…" thought Mike.

 **Suddenly, several demons emerge before him. Mike activates his Ocularas. The woman is seen hiding as she sees the monsters on the road. Mike draws his sword.**

"Damn. It's already looking bad for me." said Mike. "I guess I gotta fight."

 **The monsters rush at Mike. As they do, he quickly maneuvers through them. He begins to slash the monsters, cutting them into several pieces. The woman goes to move from her hiding place, but is suddenly caught by a man wearing a black cloak.**

"Don't interfere! This is how Kimberly wants it!" whispered the man.

"K-Kimberly?!" thought the woman as her eyes widened.

 **A girl with horns and black wings appears before Mike. She smirks at him.**

"Kill…kill…" said the girl. "KILL MIKE SAWAAA!"

"What in the fuck?!" exclaimed Mike as he quickly dodged the girl.

"KILL! KILL! KILL!" exclaimed the girl as she went to slash Mike with her nails.

 **The girl slashes Mike in the chest. Mike starts to bleed out.**

"Fuck!" thought Mike. "She's incredibly fast. It almost seems like there's no limit to her power!"

 **A black and red aura begins to bubble over Mike. He clenches the hilt of his blade.**

"Even with _Flashpoint_ , I can barely counter you. I'll have to chop you into pieces." said Mike.

 **The woman runs out with the man following after her.**

"Mike Sawa, don't!" exclaimed the woman.

"Keep quiet or you'll ruin the plan!" exclaimed the man.

"ULRICH-SAMA!" exclaimed the girl.

 **Mike quickly flashes past the girl and slits her throat with his blade. The girl falls to the ground. Ulrich looks at Mike with fear. Suddenly, a dark feeling comes over Mike.**

"Y-You!" exclaimed Ulrich as he went to the woman. "If you come closer, I'll kill her right now!"

"You turned that girl into a Precipe." said Mike coldly. "You sent her after me and made me do this. I wanna know why. What the hell are you doing here?"

 **The wound on the girl heals as she gets up. A red and black aura comes over her.**

"Phantasma, are you okay?" asked Ulrich as he looked at the girl.

"What on earth are you?!" thought Mike as his eyes widened. "I could have swor-!"

 **Phantasma punches Mike in the face and sends him flying through several buildings.**

"Yes, Phantasma! Finish him off now!" exclaimed Ulrich.

 **Mike gets up and dusts the debris off his body. Phantasma approaches him. Blood drips from his mouth. He wipes the corner of his mouth and spits the remaining blood out.**

"So this is a fight to death." said Mike. "As long as I'm alive, you'll come back and fight me."

"KILL! KILL MIKE SAWA!" exclaimed Phantasma as she formed a blast in her right hand.

 **Mike's eyes widen as Phantasma fires the blast at him. Moments later an explosion occurs. Mike's right eye appears to turn white with a blue tint as he appears behind Phantasma.**

"KIL-!" exclaimed Phantasma as Mike grabs her face and fires a volatile blast of his own.

"She's gonna come back to life…" said Ulrich. "Even if you kill her, she'll return to that form."

"Hyper Regeneration." said Mike. "Why did you create such a being?"

"A man like me, no one knows what I'm capable of." said Ulrich. "Not even Kimberly-sama."

 **Phantasma appears on the ground with her head blown off. As the body attempts to regenerate, the woman is seen by the body. Ulrich's eyes widen. Mike looks at the woman.**

"It's time to finish this!" thought the woman as she went to stab Phantasma in the heart.

 **Mike appears before the woman and grabs her wrist to stop her.**

"Don't." said Mike. "Let them go back to Kimberly."

"Mike Sawa, this thing is dangerous." said the woman. "Do you even understand what you're saying? It could kill more people."

"You're wrong. Phantasma has been programmed to kill Mike Sawa and only him." said Ulrich.

"Why would you make such a thing to kill only one person?" asked Mike.

"Kimberly wanted to see your potential." said Ulrich. "It seems the Hell Aura has awakened another eye within your blood. Perhaps, you're more than just a Viarra. You're a God."

"My eye?" thought Mike. "But I can't see a difference. Just what does he mean by this?"

 **The woman looks at Mike and sees the Ocularas in his left eye and a white pupil in his right eye. Mike closes his eyes and both eyes turn back to normal.**

"The primal state…" thought the woman. "Why was only one Ocularas fully developed at the end? Did he do something to his right eye?"

 **Ulrich picks up Phantasma's body and places her arm around his shoulder.**

"Next time we meet, she will be ready to fight your eyes." said Ulrich. "Just know that."

 **Ulrich and Phantasma vanish into the air. Mike turns to the woman.**

"I should get going to." said Mike as he looked at her. "I have somewhere to be."

"It's been awhile since I've seen you." said the woman. "You've grown up a lot."

"Who are you?" asked Mike. "Have we met before?"

"We have about five years ago." said the woman. "When I was in the Academy with Kir."

 **Mike's eyes widened. The woman looks at him with curiosity.**

"Elissa…" said Mike. "You don't look the same. Where have you been?"

"I've been working." said Elissa as she smiled. "Someone has to do the hard missions."

"Have you told Karen that you're back in town?" asked Mike.

 **Elissa looks away from Mike. Mike looks at her with shock.**

"You have to tell Karen! It's been forever." said Mike.

"There's a reason why I haven't told my sister." said Elissa.

 **Rain starts to fall as a storm comes over the city. Mike pulls out his phone and looks at it.**

"It's 9:30." said Mike. "Father's probably found out that I'm gone by now…"

"Let's get out of this rain." said Elissa. "No need to go back. I'll message Kir."

"Thanks, Elissa." said Mike. "I could use a break from home."

"Let's just hope my significant other is okay with it." said Elissa. "Guests aren't common."

 **Scene goes to a blue house near the Academy. Karen is seen eating at the table with her parents. A woman wearing a Captain jacket with a blue bow in her blonde hair is seen sitting across from Karen. A man with a thin beard and brown hair is seen sitting next to the woman. An empty chair is seated next to Karen. Karen looks at the chair with despair.**

"It's been five years…" thought Karen. "At this point, I don't even know if Elissa is alive…"

"Eat your food, sweetheart." said the man as he looked at her.

"Father…" thought Karen as she picked up her fork. "If only you didn't feel that way…"

"I miss your sister too. But she made her choice." said the man.

"Holden, we could have supported her feelings." said the woman.

"We don't allow that type of behavior in our family." said Holden as he looked at the woman.

"Because you're ashamed it will diminish the Lane Clan." said Karen. "Just say it."

"Karen, please stop. Your father only wants what is best for the clan." said the woman.

"Camille." said Holden. "We don't have to explain ourselves. We're the parents, not her."

"Have you found a boyfriend yet?" asked Camille as she looked at Karen.

"No, Mother. I'm focusing on my schooling right now." said Karen as she ate her food.

"That was the same excuse your sister used." said Holden. "Don't you dare-!"

"Don't I dare what?!" exclaimed Karen. "Are you gonna disown me for liking women too?!"

"Karen! That's enough!" exclaimed Holden. "We're not having this discussion again!"

 **Scene goes to a loft on the other side of town. Elissa and Mike are seen in the elevator.**

"We're almost there. Home sweet home." said Elissa.

"You could afford this on a Captain's salary?" asked Mike.

"I had help. My partner is a painter." said Elissa as she smiled.

"Whoever they are, I hope they're treating you right." said Mike. "It's a beautiful place."

 **The elevator reaches the top floor. The two walk to the loft. As they do, a woman with long blue hair and blue eyes is seen waiting at the door. She looks at Elissa and then at Mike.**

"Please don't tell me you're into men now." said the woman as she looked at Mike.

"You have jokes. He's a friend of mine." said Elissa as she kissed the woman on the cheek. "Mike, I want you to meet Caroline. She's my fiancé."

 **Mike extends his hand to shake Caroline's. Caroline looks at his hand.**

"He's clueless, babe." said Caroline as she put her fist out. "This is how we greet here."

 **Mike fist bumps Caroline and the three walk into the loft. Scene changes to Mike's house.**

"I got news." said Kir as he walked into his father's study. "Mike's staying with a friend tonight."

"Who's this friend?" asked Heron as he looked up from his papers.

"My old teammate from the Academy, Elissa." said Kir.

"She's back in town?" asked Heron. "I thought Holden ran her off. It's good to see she's doing fine."

"Yeah." said Kir. "But why would her father run her out of the region?"

"Homophobia is a tragic thing. The nobility has always been strict regarding same-sex relationships. For years, even the Sawa Clan had members exiled for it." said Heron. "My mother was the first supporter of any LGBTQ interactions in the nobility. Soon after, Afterdark as a whole, became more open to it. I guess some of us, still follow the old code…"

"Are you okay with Mike being around someone that is a lesbian?" asked Kir.

"Of course I am, son. Elissa is a great Captain." said Heron. "Being gay doesn't make anyone less human."

"I just wanted to make sure. It seems this Holden guy isn't on board." said Kir.

"Son, people hate what they can't understand. It's always been this way." said Heron. "Go get some rest. We have to do paperwork in the morning."

"Yes, sir." said Kir as he went out the room.

 **Heron smiles. He looks at a picture of him and a younger Mike on his shoulders.**

"Son…" thought Heron. "I'm glad to see you're in good hands again."

 **Scene goes to the loft. Mike is seen sleeping on the couch. Elissa and Caroline are seen talking outside the loft. The sun is up, it is morning.**

"What will you tell your sister?" asked Caroline. "He's know you're back."

"I don't know. But I can't have Mike telling her anything…" said Elissa.

"You don't have to worry about me outing you." said Mike as he woke up.

"Get showered and dressed. You have to be at the Academy soon." said Elissa as she smiled.

"Anyway, what about your parents. You gotta face your father at some point." said Caroline.

"I will when the time is right." said Elissa. "Let's get Mike to the Academy and then talk from there."

 **Scene changes to the Academy. Mike is seen walking into the room. Piccadilly and the others look at him. Mike sits down next to Holon.**

"Another day, another dollar." said Mike. "A few more weeks of this and I'm out."

"I don't know how you did it, but we've got a new student in our class now…" said Holon.

 **Bria appears in the seat next to Mike on the other side. Mike looks at her with confusion.**

"Sup! I got transferred." said Bria as she smiled. "We're in the same class now, bro!"

"You're mighty chipper today." said Mike as he looked at Bria.

"You vouching for me got me into the exam! I don't know who you talked to, but damn you've got connections!" said Bria as she hugged him. "Thanks a bunch!"

 **Mike looks and notices the white mask in Bria's bag.**

"She's putting her past behind her…" thought Mike. "Now if only I could get Elissa to talk to Karen…"

"What's the matter?" asked Bria as she notices Mike spacing out.

"Bria. You said you had a strained relationship with your father, right?" asked Mike. "You also have a little sister, right?"

"Yes. Why?" asked Bria as she looked at Mike.

"What would it take for you to see them again?" asked Mike.

"A lot of convincing." said Bria. "Sometimes, you just never want to see people again…"

"I see…" said Mike. "Perhaps, I'm overthinking it…"

"Don't you know someone like that?" asked Bria.

"Well…" said Mike as Karen approached his desk.

"You saw her, didn't you?" asked Karen as she looked at him.

"How did you find out?" asked Mike.

"Because I saw the woman you came into the Academy with. That was Caroline." said Karen.

"Are you saying that the person you were telling me about is…" said Bria as Mike cut her off.

"Karen's sister, Elissa." said Mike as he looked at Karen.

 _ **The secret spills as a new conflict emerges!**_

 **Chapter 5 END**


	6. Shattered Hope

**Chapter 6: Shattered Hope!**

 _ **The truth revealed! Karen's discovery brings uneasiness to the room!**_

 **Scene goes to the Academy. Karen is seen at Mike's desk.**

"I saw the woman you came into the Academy with. That was Caroline." said Karen.

"Are you saying that the person you were telling me about is…" said Bria as Mike cut her off.

"Karen's sister, Elissa." said Mike as he looked at Karen.

"Where is she staying? How is she doing?" asked Karen. "Why is she hiding from me?"

 **Scene goes to Elissa's loft. Caroline approaches the door and enters.**

"It's over." said Caroline. "Your sister may have seen me drop Mike off."

"My sister is the one who knows about you, she thought you were just a friend." said Elissa.

"We've been gone for years." said Caroline. "Don't you think she's put it together by now?"

"If she did, then there's no point in hiding. Mike can't keep my secret now." said Elissa. "I've gotta make things right with Karen before it escalates any further."

 **Scene goes to the Academy. Mike looks at Karen. Holon and Bria look at the two in confusion.**

"She's afraid of your father." said Mike. "Something about the Lane Clan's pride and what not."

"I'm not my father, Mike." said Karen. "You have to take me to see Elissa."

"Who is Elissa?" asked Holon. "In the years I've known you, I've never met Elissa."

"She's my older sister. She's a Captain of the World Government." said Karen. "Back before my father found out she was a lesbian, she was his pride and joy. My father gave everything to put her through the ranks. She was one of the best during her year, even rivaling Mike's brother."

"I've known her since their mission. About as long as I've known Clover." said Mike. "Kir and Elissa were on the same team during their exercise with the scrolls."

 **The school bell rings. As it does, Karen looks at Mike. The two exit the room together.**

"Well that was abrupt." said Bria as she looked at Karen and Mike.

"You're telling me…" said Holon. "At this rate, I might never have a shot with Karen."

"Holon, don't count yourself out just yet. I'm sure you still have a chance." said Bria.

 **Scene goes to the courtyard of the Academy. Karen's eyes widen as her and Mike stop.**

"Elissa …" said Karen as she saw Elissa outside.

"You did well, Mike." said Elissa. "It's time I take it from here and patch things up."

 **Mike nods and he leaves the courtyard. Karen looks at Elissa.**

"Are you coming back home?" asked Karen. "Are you going to confront Father?"

"He's made up his mind." said Elissa. "There's nothing that can bring me back home."

"Sis, you have to come back. You're the one who keeps the family going!" cried Karen.

"I'm sorry, Karen." said Elissa. "But that role is yours now. My role is under Lady Kinahara."

 **Karen clenches her fist. Tears begin to stream down her face. She rushes at Elissa.**

"I'll force you to come back if it's the last thing I do!" cried Karen as she went to punch her.

 **Elissa catches Karen's fist and pulls her in for a hug. Karen begins to cry in Elissa's chest.**

"I'll always be your sister, Karen." said Elissa. "I'll always love you."

 **Elissa lets go of Karen and pokes her on the forehead. She smiles.**

"Go home, Karen. Mother and Father are waiting for you." said Elissa.

"What about you?" asked Karen as she looked at Elissa.

"Caroline has pasta for us." said Elissa. "I'll be fine. Just head home."

"I'll see you around then." said Karen as she dried her eyes.

"Yeah." said Elissa as Karen began to walk away. "See you."

 **Scene goes to Karen's house. Karen is seen eating casserole with her parents.**

"Anything happen at school today?" asked Holden as he looked at Karen.

"Same as usual." said Karen as she ate her food.

 **Holden sighs. He then looks at Camille. Finally, he turns to the empty seat next to Karen.**

"I'm willing to apologize to your sister." said Holden. "I've had some time to think it over."

"You are?" asked Camille. "What brought about this change?"

"I spoke to Heron." said Holden. "Elissa's been a great influence on Mike as of late. He's shown a lot of progress in his hand-to-hand techniques. In fact, she's kind of a mentor to him."

"That's good to hear." said Camille. "Even now, she's still helping others out."

"She came to the Academy to see me." said Karen. "She's not coming back home."

"I see…" said Holden as he pulled out an envelope from his jacket. "Give this to Mike."

"What is it?" asked Karen.

"It's my formal congratulations on the progress he's made at the Academy." said Holden.

 **Scene goes to the next morning at the Academy. Mike enters the room. Karen is seen sitting by his desk. Holon and Bria look at Karen in confusion.**

"I have something to give you." said Karen as she looked at Mike.

"What is it?" asked Mike as Karen handed him the envelope.

"My father chose you to talk with her. Get Elissa to come over with Caroline." said Karen.

 **Scene goes to the front door of the loft. Mike knocks on the door. Caroline answers.**

"Where's Elissa at?" asked Mike as he looked around.

"She left." said Caroline. "I know why you're here. She doesn't want to go."

"Caroline, please tell me where she is." said Mike. "I want to help patch things up for Karen's sake."

"Come inside." said Caroline as she opened the door for Mike.

 **Mike enters the living room. A single painting is seen covered with cloth. Caroline looks at Mike and then looks at the covered painting in the living room.**

"Elissa told me a lot about you." said Caroline. "How you always had the will to push yourself. The innocence you possessed in your eyes growing up. It helped me create my next masterpiece. I want you to have it, Mike Sawa. It's a small thank you from her and I for being understanding."

 **Mike looks at Caroline and then walks to the painting and uncovers it. His eyes widen.**

"This is-!" thought Mike as he observed the canvas.

 **Scene changes to Yura Forest. Elissa is seen walking around.**

"I can't go back…" thought Elissa. "Not after what you said to me…"

 **Scene goes to a flashback at Karen's house. Holden is seen sitting at a table across from Elissa.**

"No daughter of mine will ever be gay." said Holden. "It is forbidden in this family."

"Father, you don't understand! I've done everything you've asked. Why can't you just accept me for who I am?" asked Elissa. "I love women. I can't force myself to like anyone else. This is who I am and I am proud of it."

"If that's your choice, then leave my house." said Holden. "I will not have you brainwashing Karen."

 **The flashback ends as Ulrich is seen walking in the forest. He stops and notices Elissa.**

"Fancy seeing you here." said Ulrich as he smirked. "You wouldn't happen to know where Mike Sawa is located, would you?"

"I won't let you harm him!" exclaimed Elissa as she drew her sword. "He's my friend."

"Tell me, _Elissa._ Have you ever killed a friend before?" asked a voice as a pair of Ocularas appeared.

 **Elissa's eyes widened. As they did, Kimberly appeared from the shadows. A blade goes through Elissa's body, and then mysteriously vanishes.**

"Y-You!" exclaimed Elissa. "What the hell have you done to me?"

"I've started the de-humanization of your existence." said Kimberly. "In mere seconds, you'll become a hybrid Precipe, capable of destroying everything close to you. Welcome to your end."

 **Elissa quickly goes to slash Kimberly, but as she does, her blade stops mid-strike. Her eyes begin to turn white and her sclera turns black. A red tint takes place on her skin. Scene changes to outside of the loft. Karen is seen walking up. She sees Mike and Caroline.**

"What happened? Where's Elissa at? We're gonna be late for dinner." said Karen.

"We can't find her." said Caroline. "She's also not picking up her phone."

"Where could she possibly be?" asked Karen. "It's getting dark outside."

 **A dark feeling comes over Mike all of a sudden. Mike quickly looks around.**

"What's going on? You sense something?" asked Karen.

"It's Kimberly…" thought Mike. "But what in the hell is happening no-?!"

 **An explosion occurs outside the loft. The three quickly run down to see Elissa and several bodies lying dead by her feet. Mike's eyes widened. Karen and Caroline look at her in fear.**

"Elissa?!" exclaimed Karen.

"What in the hell happened to you?" asked Caroline. "Answer me!"

"She's become a Precipe." said Mike coldly.

 **Elissa quickly rushes at Mike. As she does, Mike draws his blade and clashes with her.**

"Caroline, stay behind Karen and I." said Mike as he pushed Elissa back. "We've got this."

" _Way of Earth: Stone Restraint!_ " exclaimed Karen as several pillars appeared from the ground to restrain Elissa.

 **Elissa becomes trapped by the pillars. Moments later, a rush of black aura engulfs her and shatters the pillars into pebbles. Elissa takes her blade goes to stab Karen.**

"I'm sorry, nii-sama…" thought Karen. "I couldn't make it better…I…"

 **Mike leaps in front of Karen and gets stabbed in his chest. Karen's eyes widened.**

"Mike!" exclaimed Karen as Mike fell to the ground.

 **Elissa takes her blade out of Mike and points it at Karen. Her eyes dagger at her.**

"Elissa, snap out of it!" exclaimed Caroline. "This isn't you! You're much better than thi-!"

 **Caroline's throat is slashed as Elissa takes the blade across it. Mike's eyes starts to tear up as he watches Caroline fall to the ground. Karen looks at Elissa with fear, unable to move.**

"No…" thought Mike. "This can't be how it ends…"

 **She looks in Karen's direction and points her blade at her. Mike's Ocularas starts to activate.**

"This isn't how it ends!" thought Mike as he struggled to get up. "Move! Move!"

 **Elissa rushes towards an immobilized Karen. Karen's eyes widen as she approaches her.**

"MOVE! DAMN IT!" exclaimed Mike as a red and black aura comes over him. "MOVE!"

 **Blood splatters onto the ground as Mike is seen to the side of Elissa, stabbing her in the heart. The blood splashes onto him and Karen as it poured out. Elissa appears to start returning to normal as she fell to the ground. Mike falls to his knees in agony.**

"You saved me… one last time…" said Elissa as she started to fade into death. "Thank you…"

"Sis!" exclaimed Karen as she ran over to her sister's side. "Stay with me! You can't die here!"

"It's over, Karen…" said Elissa. "We can live together again…"

 **Silence falls over the group. Elissa's body starts to grow cold. As it does, rain begins to pour from the sky. Mike slams his fist into the ground. Karen looks at him.**

"Mike…" thought Karen.

"If only I had been smarter…" said Mike. "If only I had told you sooner…"

"My daughter's death isn't your fault." said Holden as he appeared.

"Father!" said Karen. "What are you doing here?"

"You took a while, so I figured I would come to the loft to see you all myself." said Holden.

"You were too late." said Mike coldly. "All she wanted was your love and acceptance."

"I know." said Holden. "Is this the first time someone close to you has died, Mike Sawa…"

"It's the second." said Mike as he looked over to Elissa. "Her and Caroline were happy together. Even now, all I can remember was the short time we had together. Now, she's gone. Gone without hearing her father loved her and finally accepted her decision."

"You don't understand what it's like to be in my position. You're a Sawa!" exclaimed Holden.

"You're just like my father!" exclaimed Mike. "All this Nobility bullshit! To hell with the Nobility and the World Government! If this is the path we take, I don't want to be anything other than myself!"

 **Holden and Karen's eyes widened. Mike looks down. The rain continues to fall on them.**

"Let's get you both home." said Holden. "It's been a rough night."

 **Scene goes to a few days later. Mike is seen sitting in his room. A painting of two delicate hands holding a single rose is seen on his wall. Mike puts on his black leather jacket.**

"Another day…" thought Mike as he finished dressing himself for the day.

 **Mike turns to the painting and looks at it. He then goes and exits out his room. As he walks down stairs, he sees Karen's family and his own. Heron looks at Mike.**

"Son, come here for a second." said Heron.

"What is it, Father?" asked Mike as he looked around. "Why is everyone here?"

"We wanted to invite you to go with us to clean up the loft." said Camille. "You were close to Elissa, so we figured you could help us make sure everything is properly preserved."

"I see." said Mike. "Well, Karen, what are your thoughts on it?"

"I don't see why not." said Karen. "It's best if we go now, before the dust settles."

 **Scene changes to the loft. Mike enters the living room with Karen and her parents.**

"Lots of paintings and art supplies. But I wonder where her things are…" said Camille.

"Let's find them and get this place cleaned up for a new tenant." said Holden.

 **Mike looks down to see a scroll. He picks it up. Upon reading the scroll, Mike clenches his fist. He takes the scroll and tucks it in the pocket of his jacket. He then turns and sees a note.**

"That note…" thought Mike. "Why was it next to the scroll?"

 **Mike opens the note to see a letter of resignation. He begins to read the letter.**

" _Dear, Lady Kinahara. Upon taking this mission, I thought it would be in the best interest of Afterdark to keep a watch on the alleged suspect of behind the influx and Mikoto Kusanagi's death. However, it has come to my attention that Mike Sawa has been found innocent on all charges prior to this mission. I have decided to effectively resign from the BHTF and from my normal duties as a Captain. It is unbecoming and unprofessional of a Head Commander to feel the need to put surveillance on a young man who has been previously exonerated of all charges placed against them. As such, I will be seeking employment elsewhere. Thank you for the opportunities. Signed, Elissa Lane."_

 **Mike closes the note and also puts it in his pocket. He finally turns and sees a pendant on a table close by. Karen walks over to the table and looks at the pendant necklace.**

"It was a present I got her for her 16th birthday. A cheap purple pendant." said Karen.

"She's worn that pendant every day, except for the day she died." said Mike. "Since I had last seen her in Afterdark with my brother. She worn it then and she wore it when I first saw her again."

"Perhaps, we aren't strong. Like gems and glass, sometimes we shatter…" said Karen. "We shatter completely. Fragments of memory are what keep us together."

 **Holden and Camille are seen carrying a couple boxes of things out. Karen picks up the pendant and puts it on. Mike looks at the three.**

"Now that this chapter is closed, another one will open." thought Mike. "I'll bet anything Elissa will be watching over us all."

 **The group leaves the loft and turns out the light. As the door closes, a single red rose is seen on the mantle by the door. The room goes quiet as the door is locked.**

 _ **In life and death, the true character of a strong woman forever remains in their hearts.**_

 **Chapter 6 END**


	7. Truth in the Darkness

**Chapter 7: Truth in the Darkness**

 _ **A storm falls upon the city. Thunder cracks in the sky as red eyes emerge from a shadow.**_

 **Scene goes to a rooftop, Mike is seen wearing a black, sleeveless uniform. His katana is attached to the back of it. Mike's Ocularas is activated. Kinahara appears with a cloak on.**

"I heard about what happened…" said Kinahara. "It's unfortunate that Elissa was killed."

"I don't need your sympathy." said Mike. "I found the scroll."

"You're wearing the standard issue lieutenant's uniform I sent you." said Kinahara. "Have you decided to move up from the Academy?"

"No." said Mike as he drew his blade. "I've decided to face you here and now, _Head Commander._ Draw your blade and let's get to fighting. I plan on making you suffer."

"Are you really challenging me, Mike Sawa?" asked Kinahara. "I'm years beyond your strength."

"Why did you have Elissa Lane follow me under false pretenses?" asked Mike. "I was relieved of those convictions."

"I needed to see who you really were." said Kinahara. "I needed to know about your eyes."

"So that's how it is. Well, here's your chance up close." said Mike as he went towards her.

 **Kinahara places her hand on the hilt of her sword. As she does, hail starts to fall from the sky.**

"She changed the weather?!" thought Mike as his eyes widened.

"If I unsheathe this sword, you'll be instantly frozen." said Kinahara. "It's not a play toy."

"I've heard from my father that your aura can be felt from miles." said Mike.

"You're truly something else. Even doing your own research about me." said Kinahara.

"Why don't we test those limits? Everyone will know your plan to use me." said Mike.

"If I fall, so does Bria Kannon." said Kinahara. "She will be placed in a cell in Vonna Lake."

 **Mike gritted his teeth. Kinahara took her hand off the hilt. As she does, Mike puts his blade away and his eyes turn back to normal. Kinahara looks at Mike.**

"I've invested a lot of time into you thus far, show some respect." said Kinahara.

"Well what course of action do we take now?" asked Mike as he looked at her.

"You'll find the one responsible for killing Elissa." said Kinahara. "Whoever it was, probably was close by at the time of the murder to witness the transformation and its results."

 **Mike's eyes widened. He then clenched his blade. Kinahara looks at him with confusion.**

"Something wrong, Mike Sawa?" asked Kinahara.

"Very." said Mike. "I think I know exactly who transformed her. He was here a few days ago."

 **Scene goes to a laboratory. Kinahara is seen entering the building with Mike. Several Captains are seen walking around with files on numerous experiments. An elder woman with blonde hair and glasses is seen wearing a white lab jacket with the insignia of the Research Division on it. The woman turns to see Mike and Kinahara entering the room.**

"Head Commander. I didn't expect to see you on such short notice." said the woman. "You even brought Heron's son along with you. It's been awhile, Mike Sawa…"

"Professor Shirogane, we need to access your research on Precipe Transformation." said Mike.

"Even the research on you?" asked the woman as she looked at Mike.

"Hana, we need everything." said Kinahara. "A young woman from the Lane Clan was killed."

"I'm guessing Kimberly is behind it." said Hana as she looked at the two.

"I believe it has something to do with a man named Ulrich." said Mike. "He created a Precipe named "Phantasma" or something. She's a human, but with the energy of a Precipe."

"A hybrid just like you." said Hana. "I guess that's the beauty of science. You never know what could happen when you introduce a Precipe to a human. We were lucky to stop your transformation. But it seems like it's spreading at a more accelerated rate these days."

 **Kokona appears with a stack of files in her hand and hands them to Hana. Mike looks at her.**

"Thank you, Kokona. These are the ones I need." said Hana. "I also need the medical files on the patients found with any symptoms related to transformation."

"Yes, ma'am." said Kokona as she ran back to grab more files.

"You'll find my reports to be detailed." said Hana. "It should be enough to help you both out."

"Thank you, Professor." said Mike as he bowed.

"No problem. Stay in school and work hard to become a Captain." said Hana as she smiled.

 **Scene changes to an office setting. Kinahara is seen reading at her desk. Mike looks through several files. The sounds of screams start to fill his ears as he looks at several photos of Precipes and humans. Suddenly, a flashback takes place. The scene is in a dark forest. A young Mike, approximately four years old, is seen covered in blood. A winged Precipe is lying on the ground, heavily damaged. Kusanagi is seen paralyzed with fear. She walks over to Mike and goes to touch him. Moments later, a group of Captains find the two and take them to the nearest hospital. A woman with short brown hair and a white lab coat is seen healing Mike. Heron and Solana watch on as the woman tries to heal him.**

"You have to save my son, Kanna!" thought Heron. "You're his last hope."

 **Hana is seen looking at Mike through the window. She then turns to Heron.**

"I promise you, one day, we'll find the cure to this. For now, we can only hope he survives." said Hana. "He's got a strong will to live compared to the others."

"What do you suggest?" asked Heron.

"Bring him to me if he doesn't get better by tomorrow. I might have something to stop the transformation in its tracks altogether. It'll be risky, but the serum should work." said Hana.

 **Scene changes back to the room as the flashback ends. Mike is seen looking at his file.**

"Phantasma doesn't exist, Mike." said Kinahara. "There is a Dr. Ulrich Helstrom however."

"What else is on him? Does he have a secret lair or something?" asked Mike.

 **Kinahara's eyes suddenly widened. A photo of a young girl, about four at the time the picture was taken, is found in the file. Kinahara reads the file and then finally looks to Mike.**

"A young girl was admitted to Mercy Hospital over thirteen years ago. She supposedly died there." said Kinahara. "Her name was Penelope Helstrom. Her father, Dr. Helstrom, was a lead surgeon at Mercy Hospital. In fact, he went to several specialists but couldn't get help. This was even before Hana developed the medicine that slowed your transformation down."

"Any idea on where the Helstrom residence was located?" asked Mike.

"Resthaven." said Kinahara. "I'll have someone go with you to stop him."

"Who?" asked Mike as he looked around. "Did you already have someone waiting?"

"Enter." said Kinahara as the door opened behind Mike. "It's about time you learn about _us._ "

 **A woman with blue hair and white eyes enter the room. A black heart is seen on her right shoulder. The woman is seen wearing a white mask on her face and a black sleeveless uniform. Mike turns and sees the woman behind him. Her eyes fall cold on Mike.**

"You're quite the talk around the region these days." said the woman. "Can you back it up?"

"Mike, this is "Senna." She will be your escort to Resthaven." said Kinahara. "It's a rough town, so I need to make sure you can remain calm under pressure. Find Ulrich Helstrom and bring him back in one piece. I will have a few others on the outskirts awaiting your return."

 **Scene goes to a rough city. Several prostitutes and drug dealers are seen walking the streets. Mike is seen walking alone, with his black leather jacket on. He notices a small apartment.**

"Hard to believe a lead surgeon would live here." said Mike. "This place is a dump."

"The city of Resthaven is not exactly clean." said Senna. "Keep your eyes peeled, Sawa."

"You took your time getting here. I guess you enjoy watching from the sky?" asked Mike.

 **Senna appears right next to Mike with a cloak on. The two approach the small apartment and pick the lock to open the door. As they enter, a shadowy figure appears in the dark. Senna draws her blade. Mike activates his Ocularas. A pair of feet walk towards them.**

"Here we go." said Senna. "We should have known this would happen."

"You've finally found me." said a voice. "I guess waiting in Resthaven was worth it."

"Kneel on the ground, Ulrich Helstrom." said Mike coldly. "The game is over."

"Do you really believe so?" asked Ulrich as he appeared before Mike. "This is just beginning."

"You're a sick bastard." said Mike as he placed his hand on his sword. "A really cruel one."

"Why do you think I chose to become a scientist under Kimberly-sama?" asked Ulrich.

"Your daughter is Phantasma, isn't she?" asked Mike. "I know the truth now, Ulrich."

"It's time to get that re-match in." said Ulrich as Phantasma appeared behind Mike.

 **Phantasma grabs Mike's face and slams him into the wall of the apartment. Senna turns to see Ulrich leaping out of the window. Senna chases after him.**

"Mike Sawa, stay and fight!" exclaimed Senna. "I've got Ulrich."

"I got it." said Mike as he got up and dusted off his jacket. "Leave her to me."

 **Phantasma charges at Mike once more. As she did, Mike's eyes started to glow red.**

"Penelope." said Mike. "This is the end of your demonic state."

 **Mike holds out his hand to Phantasma as she nears him. Suddenly, she stopped.**

"P…Penelope…" said Phantasma. "Penelope…kill…Mike…"

"Then, why haven't you?" asked Mike. "Why haven't you killed Mike Sawa?"

 **Phantasma went to move her fist towards Mike, but her hand suddenly froze.**

"You and I are a lot alike. Both monsters of Kimberly's design." said Mike. "I was the same age as you when it happened to me. When I became this dark monster…"

"Kill…Mike…Sawa…" said Phantasma as she started to tear up. "I…can't…kill…"

"Help me take down Kimberly." said Mike. "I've even sacrificed _my true powers_ to save you."

"Where's Father at?" asked Phantasma. "Why did he leave me here? Who are you…"

"My name is Mike Sawa." said Mike. "I'm an officer of the World Government."

"Your eyes are just as evil as hers." said Phantasma. "They're not blue like Mother's were…"

 **Mike closes his eyes and returns them to normal. Phantasma turns away from Mike.**

"Do what you wish. You're free from Ulrich's spell now." said Mike as he left.

"Mike Sawa…" said Phantasma as he stopped in his tracks. "Why should I kill you?"

"Because my eyes are evil." said Mike as he left the apartment.

 **Phantasma looks at him. The sound of screams fill her ears. A flashback of a village being set on fire fills her mind. Ulrich is seen bleeding on the ground. Kimberly's Ocularas appear over him. A woman with blue eyes and white hair is seen stabbed in the chest.**

"Papa!" exclaimed a little girl's voice. "Papa!"

"Runaway from here, Penelope!" exclaimed Ulrich. "You'll only get hurt here!"

 **Scene changes to Senna and Ulrich in the woods. Ulrich turns to her.**

"You're trapped, Ulrich Helstrom." said Senna. "This forest is loaded with traps."

"Tch. I guess it can't be helped. I'll have to activate my own right arm…" said Ulrich as he revealed several bandages past the sleeves of his lab coat. A glowing white eye emerges."

"You and I are both hybrids." said Senna as her white eyes glow. "That's why I was chosen to tag along with Mike Sawa to capture you."

 **Ulrich forms a dark purple aura in his hand and fires a beam at Senna. Senna leaps into the air and tosses her sword towards him. Ulrich dodges. The two begin to charge at each other. As they do, Mike appears and stops the two with his hands. Mike's right eye appears to be white with a blue tint, while his left Ocularas activates. Senna and Ulrich's eyes widen.**

"Stop it, both of you!" exclaimed Mike.

"Your right eye! It's awakening like Lauren's…" said Ulrich as he saw Mike.

"Mike, we have to arrest him! What are you doing?" asked Senna.

"What happened to Phantasma? Did you kill her?" asked Ulrich.

"Not necessarily…" said Mike. "I sacrificed my right Ocularas temporarily by using an illusion on her to open her eyes. She's no longer under your control."

"It was not my control you undid." said Ulrich. "You don't know what you're up against."

"Well then, tell me what I'm up against." said Mike. "Who does that to their daughter?"

 **Callista appears in the forest. She smirks as she approaches the three.**

"It seems I'm just on time. Kimberly-sama will be disappointed to hear about this." said Callista.

"You again." said Mike coldly as he looked at Callista. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"In only a matter of weeks, you've squandered your power to save the life of a worthless Precipe. The girl is not human." said Callista. "You're a disappointment to the Viarra Clan!"

"and you're a disappointment to the Sawa Clan." said Mike as he looked at her.

 **A rush of white and black aura comes over Callista as her Naturia markings form.**

"I'll toy with you a little bit and then kill the others." said Callista. "You need to be punished."

 **Senna and Ulrich turn to Mike. Ulrich suddenly sees Callista flash before Mike.**

"Mike Sawa!" exclaimed Ulrich as Callista goes to kick Mike in the side.

"Hmph." said Mike as a blue shine emerged from his right eye.

 **Callista's eyes widen as Mike suddenly disappears before her eyes. Mike reappears and sends Callista flying through several trees as he pushes her with his right hand.**

"What in the hell was that?" thought Ulrich. "That sudden disappearance… when did he-?!"

"Teleportation." thought Mike. "Just as I thought, my right Ocularas has evolved somehow…"

 **Callista gets up. Her eyes widen as she notices a blue circle in the middle of Mike's right pupil.**

"This is bad… he possesses _both?!"_ thought Callista. "Perhaps, I should flee for n-!"

"Keep fighting me." said Mike. "I want to discover everything there is to know about this eye."

"Mike Sawa, your right eye is evolving into a highly dangerous weapon." said Ulrich. "If you continue to use it, it'll become blinded over time. The user eventual faces permanent blindness. The _Demonastra_ is not your everyday weapon. For those born without it, it requires a heavy price."

"Born without it?" thought Mike. "and what the hell is this Demonastra? Is this-?!"

 **Scene goes to a flashback of Mike and Lynn in the forest. The two are huffing from an intense match. Mike looks at Lynn. A blue flash goes through his right eye. Lynn's eyes widen.**

"How long have you had that eye open?" asked Lynn. "How long has it been since you understood what it means? Are you really the one to see all? Hmmm…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Mike as he looked at her.

"It doesn't matter. Your eye is worthless until you've recognized it." said Lynn as she pushed Mike off her. "This was an interesting spar, but I'm afraid it's time for us to move on."

 **Scene goes back to the forest. Mike notices Phantasma approaching the group. Senna and Ulrich turn and see Phantasma. She stops and sees Ulrich and then looks at Mike.**

"Your right eye is now blue…" said Phantasma as she walked up. "It's blue like my mother's…"

"Perhaps, I'm not as evil as you thought I was…" thought Mike as he charged at Callista. "If just for a moment! I could break that mold and become something other than me, I'd-!"

 **Mike's blade causes a big gash as it glides down Callista's torso. Blood splatters across the ground. Callista immediately falls back, in shock by Mike's sudden change in energy.**

"Phantasma, what did you do to Mike?" asked Ulrich as he looked at her.

"I empathized." said Phantasma. "For the first time ever, I feel whole. I feel awakened, Papa."

" _Awakened?_ " thought Ulrich. "Does that mean, she gave Mike the power to activate the Demonastra? Did she somehow connect with Mike?"

"Earlier you said you gave your power to save me. I'm giving you my energy to activate that right eye fully. Even if it's only a temporary burst." said Phantasma.

"Only someone who possesses Hell Aura at birth can be born with a Demonastra. However, when under certain conditions, the Ocularas can temporarily convert into a pseudo-Demonastra through an increase in Hell Aura. This is known as the _crossing-over phenomenon._ It's a forbidden practice and increase the blindness of the user, however it allows the user to fight at high speeds throughout time and space." said Ulrich. "By connecting with her, you were able to reach a higher state of existence with your right eye."

"That's preposterous!" exclaimed Callista. "It would take years of exposure to Hell Aura before one could even achieve that particular case!"

"What do you think Precipes are made out of? The monsters from the Dark Precipice World are created when the soul of a human is broken after death. That soul energy is then replaced with Hell Aura and then the creature is sent back through the Precipice to this world to exist." said Ulrich. "That is the real truth behind the death of humans. Only Kimberly can close that gate to the Underworld. Kimberly's presence is what brings the demons to the earth."

 **Callista goes to rush at Phantasma. She swings her blade upright. Mike and Ulrich's eyes widen as she nears Phantasma. Phantasma stands frozen, screams fill her ears once more.**

"You're the reason behind this! You god-forsaken demon!" exclaimed Callista.

"I won't let you kill my daughter." said Ulrich as he jumped in front of Phantasma.

 **Blood splatters onto the ground. Ulrich falls to the ground as the blade impales his heart.**

"You're finally free…" said Ulrich. "Penelope…I…"

 **Ulrich's body falls to the ground. Phantasma falls to her knees as tears form. Senna looks at the two. Mike sees Ulrich on the ground and Phantasma on her knees. Scene goes to a flashback of Mike, Karen, and Elissa. Mike is seen on his knees. Holden looks at him.**

"Is this the first time someone close to you has died, Mike Sawa…" said Holden.

 **Holden's words echo as Mike sees Phantasma crying over Ulrich. A sudden rush of crimson aura comes over him as his anger starts to boil. Callista looks to see Mike's Ocularas vanish from his eyes. Senna looks to see Mike clenching his fist as blood begins to pour out from it.**

"Mike Sawa, you're bleeding…" said Senna as her eyes widened.

 **Mike's skin starts to turn dark as his nails grow longer. Mike's pale white eyes start to glow.**

"He's no longer human." said Phantasma. "This is his Precipe form."

"He's truly transforming…" thought Senna. "Did Ulrich's death send him over the edge?!"

"Just when I came this close to avenging Elissa…" thought Mike. " _You_ got in the way!"

"You discarded your Viarra bloodline for that temporary boost of aura?" asked Callista. "You're even more ignorant than I thought you were. It's no wonder the Sawa Clan has fall-!"

 **Mike presses his hand into Callista's face and sends her into the ground. A huge crevice is made in the ground as Mike steps on her chest. A dark red sphere appears near his hand.**

"Oh no!" thought Callista. "This blast is-!"

 **Several men and women appear with black hearts tatted on their right arms and white masks. The group immediately point their blades at Mike. Senna and Phantasma's eyes widen. Mike looks up to see the group's blades. Callista smirks.**

"Mike Sawa, stop at once." said a man. "This is as far as you go."

"Grrr…" howled Mike as his conscience sank deeper into the darkness.

" _Way of Forbidden Sealing: Grand Seal of Light!"_ exclaimed the man as his blue eyes appeared.

 **A set of six giant pillars appear. Several chains made of white aura wrap around Mike's body. As they do, the dark red sphere vanishes. Mike's aura starts to disappear as his body turns back to normal. Callista quickly gets up. As she does, she is caught by several thick vines.**

"What the-?!" exclaimed Callista. " _Yoshino Kanewrich…_ This is _your_ doing, isn't it?"

"You've chosen the wrong side of the law, Callista Sawa." said a woman with white hair and a white mask. "I can't risk you running back to Kimberly with intel. Not now."

"Yoshino-sama. Kinoe-sama. We have to report back to the Head Commander." said Senna.

"I'll capture Callista in my Demonastra's realm for now." said the man with the blue eyes. "Yoshino, take Mike to a hospital. He's gonna need to be looked at for any damage from the aura he was trapped in. Hopefully, we stopped it before it got too dangerous for him."

"What about me?" asked Phantasma. "Where do I go now?"

"Who are you?" asked the man as he looked at Phantasma.

"Penelope." said Phantasma. "Your eyes… they're like my mother's."

"Is she a _Primavera?_ There's no way." thought the man. "Only my daughter can have the Demonastra in this region. It's practically gone extinct. How does she know what my eyes are?"

"Kinoe-san." said Mike as he got back to his feet. "I can handle myself and Phantasma."

"Are you sure?" asked Kinoe as he looked at Mike. "You were just-!"

 **A bright blue tint appears in Mike's right eye. Kinoe notices and then smiles.**

"I'll allow it." said Kinoe. "I can sense you've already started recovering."

"Kinoe, I think we should-!" said Yoshino as Kinoe cut her off.

"Yoshino, let's get Callista to the Interrogation Division. I can trust Mike Sawa." said Kinoe.

 **A full moon is seen in the sky. Scene goes to a dimly lit room inside of a house. Lynn is seen resting in bed. Her blue eyes suddenly open. A cool breeze blows into her bedroom.**

"Is this it…?" thought Lynn. "Something is starting to happen…"

 **A light blue flame is seen lit within an unknown silhouette in another realm. Lynn smirks.**

"Just as _you_ predicted. The Eclipse will decide which eye will shine through." said Lynn.

 **Scene goes to the forest. Mike's right eye appears be white with a blue circle in the middle as him and Phantasma are seen moving through the forest. His eye changes back instantly.**

"It seems this right eye is something else. But how did I get it and why now? Why are both eyes appearing for me?" thought Mike. "There's still a lot of mystery to who I really am…"

 **Scene goes to Kinoe and the other masked men and women in the forest.**

"Lauren Primavera was her mother." said Kinoe. "That girl is my niece. I have to protect her as long as I can. Even if her humanity appears to be gone. Mike Sawa was able to bring her back."

"Even so, there's something connecting her to Mike." said Yoshino. "What could it be?"

"The Precipe that attacked him…" said Kinoe. "It could have been a former Primavera Clan member. A Precipe with a Demonastra is rare, but it could still bite and transfer its powers to its prey temporarily. With that being said, it's been over twelve years…"

 _ **An unusual occurrence takes place as the mysteries of the Demonastra further unravel!**_

 **Chapter 7 END**


	8. The Lieutenant of the Strongest Division

**Chapter 8: The Lieutenant of the Strongest Division**

 _ **A phenomenon takes place! A solar eclipse emerges over the city as his eyes cross-over!**_

 **Scene goes to a rooftop in Yura. Mike is seen watching the sun glow. A sudden dark silhouette starts to block it out as the light in the city starts to darken. Mike's Ocularas both start to turn white with a blue tint as only the red outline of the sun is left.**

"So, this is how it feels…" said Mike. "You told me to show you my eyes. These are them."

 **Scene goes to thirteen days prior to the solar eclipse. Mike is seen sitting in a room with Kinahara. Shonolae enters the room with Rogue.**

"I thought this would be a private talk." said Mike as he looked around.

"We are, but there's a group of men and women here to answer your questions." said Kinahara. "Please introduce yourselves to Mike Sawa."

 **A well-aged man with Asian-style features stands up from his seat.**

"Nice to meet you, Mike Sawa." said Surinami. "My name is Surinami and I am one of the Five Leaders of the World Government AfterDark Branch. I oversee the public relations aspect of the region, in addition, to being the regional crises manager."

 **A woman with shoulder-length brown hair and a teal kimono stands.**

"My name is Fuun, I am also one of the Five Leaders of the World Government AfterDark Branch. I oversee the Academy. From your grades, I can tell that you have what it takes to be a Captain. Congratulations." said the woman.

 **The men and women begin to clap. Fuun sits down. A man with short black hair, blue eyes, and a red cloak stands up. He looks pissed at Mike.**

"My name is Caritz, you little shit. Don't get a big head because you've got potential! I'm also a Leader of the AfterDark Branch! I oversee the Homeland Security. Any threats to AfterDark and I'll kick their goddamn ass!" exclaimed the man.

 **Caritz sits down with an annoyed face. Shonolae stands up and looks at Mike.**

"As you already know, my name is Shonolae and I am one of the Five Leaders. I oversee the Divisions. So if you become a Captain, you'll be seeing more of me." said Shonolae.

 **Shonolae sits down. A man with long blonde hair and a goatee appears with rose on his hakama. He smiles at Mike as he stands up.**

"Welcome. On behalf of the Five Leaders, I commend you for your excellence in the Academy. My name is Terai Rosario and I oversee the medical aspect of AfterDark. From what I've heard from Hana, you'd like to become an apothecary. Keep working hard, Mike Sawa." said the man.

 **Terai sits down as the men and women look at Mike. Kinahara goes to sit at her seat in the middle of the six chairs.**

"Now, let us begin." said Kinahara. "Mike Sawa, you have shown exceptional progress among the students at the Academy. From what we have heard, you have what it takes to be a Captain. But there's still a couple weeks left. Initially, we were going to decide to letting you take the exam. But we will have you take it with the others. Instead, you'll be shadowing a Captain as an "interim" lieutenant."

"Still as an interim lieutenant?" asked Mike. "Not a ranked officer?"

"Your grades have proven for you to be high enough to be a Captain, but we have yet to see you lead. The leadership exercise is the final lesson before the exam, but in your case, you will receive this lesson with much more hands-on training. For this lesson, we will be taking you out of the Academy to train under a certain individual. She's a high caliber Captain and received a 103 out of 110 on her exam; so she is incredibly knowledgeable." said Fuun.

"Don't fuck this up, kid." said Caritz as he gave a thumbs up. "Kick this lesson's ass!"

"This is the first time we've had such a promising candidate at the Academy." said Shonolae.

"You proved yourself in the last mission, _Lieutenant Sawa_." said Kinahara. "You and your team were able to successfully escort the client to their home on the other side of the region."

"It is for that reason we are offering you the position of Interim Lieutenant." said Rogue. "I apologize for that. It seems Kinahara-sensei is jumping the gun here. Do you accept the job?"

 **Mike smiles as he pulls out a photo from his pocket. He places it on the table.**

"If I may ask, what is this photo of?" asked Rogue. "I only see two hands holding a rose."

"It's my inspiration." said Mike. "I don't want to lose anyone ever again. I accept the job."

"Very well." said Kinahara. "We have the perfect Captain to oversee your training prior to the Officer's Exam. They were the highest scoring student at the Academy a few years ago."

 **The door opens. Mike squints as a familiar voice is heard. The sound of footsteps are made.**

"It's only fitting that I get you as my lieutenant, Mike." said the voice.

 **Mike sits in the chair, speechless. Kinahara and Rogue are looking at Mike.**

"D-Did you have to choose _that_ Captain?" asked Mike as he whispered to Kinahara.

 **Clover is seen behind Mike with an annoyed look. Mike turns to see her.**

"I see, you're in awe of being in the presence of a real Captain." said Clover. "It's okay. I told Kir that I wouldn't be too hard on you. After all, you've known me forever now!"

"You chose _this child_ to be my Captain!" exclaimed Mike. "Is this a damn joke?!"

 **Clover looks Mike in the face. Mike locks eyes with her. A sudden cold look emerges.**

"You should be grateful. I didn't have to teach you, brat." said Clover.

"Munchkin." said Mike. "You're short-tempered and short-statured!"

"What the hell did you say?!" exclaimed Clover. "I oughta corrode you right now!"

"I can beat you without trying!" exclaimed Mike as he smirked.

"Enough!" exclaimed Shonolae as her aura rose. "Both of you calm down."

 **Clover and Mike's eyes widen. Shonolae finally calms herself down.**

"God, she's even worse than Caritz…" thought Terai as he looked at Caritz.

"Such fire! No wonder Captain Clover is my favorite!" thought Caritz.

"and of course, Caritz is struck by her fire…" thought Terai.

"Terai, what are you thinking about?" asked Fuun.

"It's nothing." said Terai as he smirked. "I guess seeing Mike Sawa as a lieutenant is kind of interesting. It's rare to see a young man to advance the ranks this quick."

"Fuun. Surinami. Do either of you have anything to contribute?" asked Kinahara.

"He's surpassed Heron." said Surinami. "I'm sure this is someone worthy of reaching Captain level following the Officer's Exam. What about you, Fuun?"

 **Fuun turns and looks at Mike and Clover. She smiles as the two glare at each other.**

"I expect great things from him." said Fuun. "He's got that spark of a leader."

"Well, that's settled then." said Rogue as she smiled. "Time to get to work."

"Agreed." said Shonolae. "There's a division that needs their interim lieutenant and Captain!"

"Yes, Shonolae-sama." said Clover as she bowed.

"Yes, Lady Shonolae." said Mike as he also bowed. "I won't let you all down."

 **Scene goes to the Special Ops Division building. Clover and Mike walk in. They are greeted by several officers. A woman with black hair looks and sees Mike, she scowls at him.**

"What's with her?" asked Mike. "Jeez, everyone must hate me these days…"

"Oh?" asked Clover. "You don't know her? That's Captain Kusanagi's niece. Her name is Ritska Kusanagi."

"She's related to Kusanagi-sensei?" said Mike with confusion.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you haven't been here long." said Clover. "Anyway, welcome to the Special Ops Division. Over the next two weeks, you'll be helping me lead this Division. In doing so, you will learn what you need for the Officer's Exam. Are you ready?"

"Let's do this." said Mike.

 **Scene goes to the next day, twelve days before the solar eclipse. Mike is seen wearing his lieutenant uniform. He looks at the photo of Caroline's painting. Kir is seen walking by.**

"Brother." said Kir. "Good luck on your first day as lieutenant. Clover seems really excited."

"You would get your fiancée to train me." said Mike.

"She's family." said Kir as he smiled. "and soon, she'll be your sister-in-law."

 **Kir notices Mike holding the photo of the painting. He changes his face.**

"I miss Elissa too." said Kir. "She was my old teammate. But you can't keep resenting Holden-san. You can't keep harboring hate and blame in your heart. It's unhealthy for you."

"She trusted me to keep her secret and I couldn't even do that…" said Mike.

"Mike, it's in the past." said Kir. "Knowing Tara, you could have hashed that out easily. She didn't usually hold grudges. I guess, even now I can't remember anything upsetting her prior to Holden-san's decision about her sexuality. She was such a happy person back then…"

 **Clover is seen waiting outside of the house. Kir looks out the window to see her.**

"Look who came to see you." said Kir as he pointed to Clover.

 **Mike looks out the window. He gives a half smile and then looks away. Scene goes to the Special Ops Division barracks. Mike is seen entering the space with Clover.**

"Am I just gonna be your personal assistant or…?" asked Mike as he looked at her.

"I'm gonna feed you to the sharks." said Clover. "No bullshit. No tutorials. Just jump in the water and sink or swim. If you mess up, I'll pull you back to shore for a pep talk."

"What the hell kind of analogy is that?" thought Mike. "A simple "try this first" would have sufficed. But then again, expecting Clover to be straightforward is a silly gamble in itself."

"Hey, you." said Ritska as she appeared with her officer gear on. "Are you gonna lead today?"

"Sure." said Mike. "Just stay by me and we'll make it through this day just fine."

 **Scene goes to the Yura Forest. Mike is walking through with Ritska and a few of the officers.**

"It seems this part of the forest hasn't been touched by Kimberly recently." said Ritska.

"There must be a reason why Precipe haven't come to this section yet. It's as if something has stopped them from entering through." said Mike as his body suddenly froze. "What-?!"

 **A clear barrier appears before Mike. Ritska and the others keep walking, but Mike becomes unable to walk through. Mike's hands start to shake. His eyes widen.**

"Lieutenant Sawa, are you okay?" asked Ritska. "We still have more to look at…"

"It's a barrier." said Mike. "The barrier repels Precipe from coming into that part of the forest."

"You're a Precipe?" asked Ritska. "But how are you able to maintain a stable human form?"

"He's a hybrid." said one of the officers as he placed his hand down on the ground. "Release!"

 **The barrier fades away as Mike is able to walk through normally. A sudden chill comes over him. The sounds of screaming fill his eyes. Moments later, the screams vanish. Mike looks around to see just his group. Mike walks over to Ritska and begins looking around with the others. As they continue walking, a woman with gray hair and a white lab coat is seen nearby.**

"Gotta be more careful. Whoever is out here is definitely being cautious." said Mike.

 **The woman appears behind Ritska and holds a blade to her neck. Mike and the others quickly turn around and draw their blades. The woman looks to Mike.**

"You were smart. You came with humans this time." said the woman.

"He's human too." said Ritska as she struggled to move away from the woman.

"Oh he is?" asked the woman. "I should kill all of you right now for invading my space."

"Let's calm down here." said Mike. "We're not here to cause any trouble."

"He even speaks. How cute." said the woman. "Why the hell did you come here?"

"I came with my team to find a woman named Amanda Wheeler." said Mike. "Any chance you've seen her around, old lady?"

"You're looking at her." said the woman as she glared at Mike. "What business do you have with me, Precipe?"

"I'm taking you back to Yura. You're under arrest for unauthorized human experimentation." said Mike. "You can release the girl and cooperate, or I can go ahead and make you do such."

"The World Government has been poisoning young minds for years." said Wheeler. "If I let you arrest me, that will inhibit the development of my creations. I can't waste my science now."

"and what kind of science is that?" asked Mike as he looked at the woman.

"The science behind _Kimberly's death._ " said Wheeler. "I plan on killing her in a few days."

"This woman plans on killing Kimberly?!" thought Ritska. "How would she do it?"

"When do you plan on killing Kimberly Viarra and how?" asked Mike as he looked at her.

" _An eclipse._ The Sun's light will be blocked by the moon for twelve hours, twelve days from now. It'll be when the Ocularas will be at only 10% strength. Kimberly will be able to be killed fairly easily." said Wheeler. "Anyone of Viarra blood knows that when an eclipse happens, they're at their most vulnerable state."

 **Mike's eyes widened. A sudden flashback occurs of a young Mike in the forest about five years ago. An eclipse is seen coming over the sky. Mike lies on the ground in pain as two girls are seen trying to run from a Precipe. Mike struggles to get up, but is unable to. Moments later, a rush of black aura comes over his body. Scene changes back to Wheeler and Mike.**

"Someone of Viarra blood becomes weak during an eclipse…" thought Mike. "Back then…"

"That doesn't explain what the barrier is for." said Ritska. "What else are you hiding?"

"Your friend. On the night before the eclipse, Precipe become more violent and unstable." said Wheeler. "Although, I've never observed a hybrid, I've heard of people being killed in the past."

 **Mike's eyes widen as he looks at his hands shaking. Screams fill his ears again.**

"No… I couldn't have-!" thought Mike. "Did I kill _them_?!"

 **Wheeler smirks as she notices Mike standing there, frozen by his own paranoia.**

"Are you going to arrest me now, _lieutenant?"_ asked Wheeler.

 **Mike snaps out of his paranoia and looks at Wheeler. Ritska continues to struggle as Wheeler holds the blade close to her neck. Mike's Ocularas activate. As they do, Wheeler's eyes widen. She suddenly lets go of Ritska and falls to the ground. Mike walks over to her.**

"You were here in this forest five years ago when the eclipse happened, weren't you?" asked Mike. "Tell me exactly what you saw that night."

"I saw three children by the ravine. One had fallen. The other two kept running. I'm not sure if any had survived. The Precipe fill this forest completely. Death was inevitable." said Wheeler.

"Lieutenant Sawa, what does this have to do with the mission?" asked Ritska.

"Let's take her back to Yura. We'll let her talk more there." said Mike coldly as his eyes changed back to normal. "No point in worrying over something we can't change."

 **Scene goes to nighttime. Mike is seen sitting on the porch of his house. Heron enters.**

"Son, how did your first mission as lieutenant go?" asked Heron as he sat down next to Mike.

"It went well." said Mike as he looked at the sky. "Father, do you believe in prophecies?"

"I don't always. What's wrong, Son?" asked Heron.

"There's an eclipse coming…" said Mike. "The last time an eclipse happened, I…"

"You were with your friends." said Heron. "That was my mistake. I should have kept you home."

"Even so…" said Mike. "I can't remember what happened that night. Kaline and Elena…"

"Son. It's in the past." said Heron. "We even told you we didn't find any bodies that night. We searched the whole forest. The only person we found was you."

 **Mike's eyes widened. He immediately got up. Heron looks at Mike with confusion.**

"I need to find Elena and Kaline again." said Mike. "They might still be alive."

"Even if they are, what makes you think you'll find them? They could be anywhere by now." said Heron as he looked at his son. "Not to mention, you still have responsibilities."

"I'll do both." said Mike. "I'll reunite with them and apologize. I can't shake this feeling now."

"Son…" said Heron. "Think about this. You can't rush into-!"

 **The sound of glass shattering is made. Heron and Mike run into the house. Kir and Sabrina run from upstairs. The four head into the kitchen to see Solana passed out on the ground.**

"No! No! No!" exclaimed Heron as he ran to Solana's side. "Kids, get out of here now."

"What's happening to Mother?" asked Kir. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"Your mother hasn't been feeling well since her mission." said Heron.

"Mother's not feeling well?" thought Sabrina. "But she was just fine earlier. Why now?"

 **Mike looks at the ground. He sees his eye through a shard of glass. The pupil of his eye begins to take a strange eclipse pattern: a white center with a red outline and a blue tint. As he looks away and looks back at the shard, only his normal brown eye is seen in the reflection.**

"What in the hell was that?!" thought Mike. "My eyes, they weren't normal anymore…"

 _ **The eclipse starts to make its presence known as strange new eyes awaken!**_

 **Chapter 8 END**


	9. Death of a Lover!

**Chapter 9: Death of a Lover!**

 _ **The broken shards fall… an ominous feeling begins to come into the realm!**_

 **Scene goes to Mike's house in the morning. Solana is seen lying in bed with a cool cloth on her head. Mike is seen putting on his lieutenant uniform in his room. He looks at the painting on his wall. Clover is seen in the doorway with Kir. They look at Mike.**

"He must be deeply attached to that painting." said Clover.

"Elissa's fiancée made it for him." said Kir. "You know, she had a good influence on him."

"Elissa was a great teammate." said Clover. "It's saddening that accident happened."

 **Mike places his katana on his back and goes to head out the door. He stops when he sees Kir and Clover in the doorway. The two look at Mike, curious of his movements.**

"You're here today, Captain." said Mike. "What brought you over?"

"It's time we go on a mission." said Clover. "A real mission."

"You're going to take on the roles of a Captain today." said Kir. "It's a special mission given to us by Lady Kinahara. She already knows what's at stake and that you'll be joining us."

"So it seems." said Mike as he crossed his arms and lied against the dresser. "Why me?"

"We're gonna need your eyes for this mission." said Clover. "Ritska said you were good with your eyes. Hopefully that'll pull through in the event that we need to get away fast."

"Okay." said Mike. "Just let me say bye to Mother and I'll be on my way."

 **Scene goes to Heron and Solana's room. Mike enters the room and walks to the side of the bed. Solana's eyes start to open. Mike looks at her, saddened by the sight of Solana in pain.**

"Mother…" said Mike as he looked at her. "I'm going off on a mission now."

"Your eyes…" said Solana as she revealed red and black pupils. "Your eyes are ever-changing."

"You have an Ocularas?!" said Mike as he began to fear his mother. "When did you-?!"

"I guess I can finally let you in on _it._ " said Solana. "Close the door for a few minutes."

 **Mike closes the door. As he does, Heron is seen on the other side of the room. Mike's eyes widened. The two look at Mike, as if something is amiss. Mike's eyes form the eclipse pattern. The red outline of the Ocularas is seen behind the white pupils with blue tint.**

"Son, I saw your eyes last night." said Heron. "Your eyes are being affected by the eclipse, aren't they? In fact, your mother's health is also being affected. You're a descendant of the Viarra Clan with a rare trait. Unfortunately, that's where things become _strange._ Your ability to survive a Precipe attack and hybridize has only been performed once before: that was when Kimberly was born. Unlike Kimberly, your body has taken on an incredible amount of aura to where your Ocularas becomes unrecognizable; perhaps even a new eye entirely."

"Son, you're not an Ocularas user like we initially thought. Your eyes, the way your body moves is almost to an entirely different being altogether." said Solana. "Your _red_ aura has become _blue._ and the only thing I can assume will happen to you when the eclipse occurs, is that you'll fully awaken your Demonastra and begin to lose your sight. That's the complete cross-over."

"Don't rely on your eyes." said Heron. "This mission you're going on, you have to find a way to fight. When the time is right, you're going to know strength outside of your vision."

 **Heron goes to the door and opens it. Mike looks at the two. Heron hands him a packaged Captain's jacket. Mike's eyes deactivate. He looks at the jacket and takes it.**

"We're proud of you, Son." said Heron. "Never forget who you are."

"I refuse to wear it." said Mike. "It's not mine until after the Officer's Exam."

 **Heron and Solana smile. Mike exits the room. He heads to the door to see Clover and Kir waiting. Mike notices the black leather jacket on the chair. He packs the Captain's jacket in his bag and puts on the black leather jacket. Clover and Kir look at Mike with confusion.**

"We're doing it my way." said Mike as he adjusted his arms through the sleeves.

"That's _Lanza-sama's_ …" thought Kir as Mike put his katana to his side. "I see, that's why he's wearing it. He doesn't want to forget anymore."

 **Mike looks at the black jacket. A single tear is seen on the right sleeve. He takes a thread and needle out from a drawer. He quickly sews up the tear and patches the sleeve with a Sawa Clan insignia. He then walks to Clover and Kir and the three exit the house.**

"I remember that day…" thought Mike as he left. "The day I was no longer afraid…"

 **Scene goes to a flashback in the forest. A woman with short red hair is seen fighting several monsters. The woman wears the black leather jacket. A young Mike is seen running towards the monsters, ready to punch away at them.**

"Get out of here, kid!" exclaimed the woman. "You'll only get hurt!"

"You told me that crying doesn't fix anything." said Mike. "Fear will only hinder me."

"Mike, you need to live!" exclaimed the woman. "There's no need to rush into battle."

 **Mike draws out a small knife and leaps into the air. His eyes glow white as he slashes through several of the monsters. A monster goes to blindside Mike. The woman jumps in between them. Mike's eyes widened as he saw the woman fall to the ground. He immediately kills the remaining monster. He then goes and tries to put pressure on the woman to keep her from bleeding out. The woman looks at him and touches his face. She starts to smile.**

"You know, kid. Prior to meeting you, I had nothing in life." said the woman. "I flunked out of the Academy and went rogue, I lived my life on the run from the World Government, and I even killed people to ensure the greater good. But you, you see through all of that…"

"Lanza, you can't die on me now!" exclaimed Mike as he slammed his fist into the ground.

"You're thirteen as of today, right?" asked Lanza as she looked at Mike and smiled.

"Yeah…" said Mike as he began to fight tears.

"I never gave you a present." said Lanza. "I want you to have my jacket. This jacket was made for me by my father in _Sweetwater_ before he passed. It's kept me warm during the Winters and it's kept me cool during the hottest Summers. Its breathable form makes it the ultimate combat gear. I don't expect you to treasure it, especially with the blood on it; but I want you to remember me and never forget to keep moving no matter what. Don't be like me and give up, continue fighting to the end. If you do, maybe I'll be looking down at Captain Sawa someday."

 **Scene ends as Mike is seen going through the forest with Kir and Clover.**

"Captain, where are we heading?" asked Mike as the three of them kept running.

"We're heading to Magarone. It's about forty-five kilometers away from Yura." said Clover.

"There's an enemy base camp in that town. If we get there by nightfall, we can ambush them before they come to Yura." said Kir. "It's important that we go in and head out quickly."

"Why only send three people?" asked Mike as he looked at the two.

"The other Captains need to be ready in case the mission goes south." said Clover. "The organization we're going to fight is strong and could potentially lead to war between the different sections of Afterdark. Although the forest is a great barrier around Yura, it's not enough to stop _The Outcasts_ from entering the city and raising Hell."

"The Outcasts?" asked Mike. "This is all new to me, perhaps y'all should have briefed me before I agreed to take on this mission. There's a lot of questions I need to ask here."

"We're briefing you now. Sometimes, we have to brief on the way." said Kir.

"The Outcasts are a group of thieves, murderers, and rapists that roam Afterdark. Until recently, there hadn't been much sign of them. But it seems Resthaven, only ten kilometers away, is their latest acquisition. In fact, the organized crime syndicates are favoring the organization due to their stance on prostitution and human trafficking in the region." said Clover. "Women, men, and children are being trafficked now by the syndicates under the protection of The Outcasts. It's been swept under by the World Government since they prioritize the threat of Kimberly, but luckily we can end it quickly."

"I see." said Mike. "So are they humans?"

"Correct." said Kir. "They do not possess powers like us. But the problem is the influence they have on the people. Corrupt officials within the smaller towns are becoming powerful and eventually come together to out the government in Yura. If they find out how to rebel, it will be the end of Afterdark. We need to protect the peace between stratified and regular humans."

 **Scene goes to a small city in a desert. Several men with black face masks and black hoods are seen walking around with guns. A man with short brown hair and an eye patch over his left eye is seen holding a machine gun. The man is seen wearing a black leather jacket zipped up with a red diamond patch on his back.**

"Clark, it's time." said a man as he appeared with glasses and short blonde hair.

"How is my latest purchase doing?" asked Clark as he turned to the man.

" _She's_ doing well. I really believe this woman will make a perfect wife." said the man.

 **Two of the guards appear with a young woman with a bag over her head. Clark smirks.**

"I saved you from _them._ " said Clark as he walked up to the woman. "You should be grateful."

 **The woman begins to struggle, screams muffled. Clark makes a signal to the guards and they take her away. He looks at the man with glasses. The man looks at Clark with fear.**

"Was it right to take Lydia from her village, sir?" asked the man.

"It was." said Clark. "If she behaves, she'll make the perfect queen for my empire."

"Clark, I'm not sure this is necessary. Maybe we can make a treaty with-!" said the man.

"It's too late, Cedric." said Clark. "Stratified humans are too dangerous for our business and for this world. We must eliminate them at the source. Otherwise, our work will be for nothing."

 **An explosion occurs nearby. Clark and Cedric's eyes widen. The guards all arm themselves.**

"It seems we have an ambush in the Holding Facility." said Clark. "Go check it out."

 **Scene goes to a warehouse building. Several men, women, and children are coughing as debris fills the air. The locks are slashed on the cells as the sound of a sword being sheathed is made. The prisoners start to exit their cells. A small girl sees the silhouette of a person in the distance. The girl is taken by her parents and the three exit the facility. An alarm goes off.**

"Hurry! Before the guards can hurt us!" exclaimed a man as he is shot moments later.

 **Clark appears in the facility with his machine gun and begins to fire off rounds at the prisoners. As he does, a blade touches his neck. Clark stops firing his gun.**

"You're young." said Clark. "How old are you? You look fourteen, but your eyes look at least twice your age. The amount of bloodlust in them is quite astonishing, young man."

 **Mike is seen behind Clark. Several of the guards run towards the two as they see Mike.**

"You won't win this battle." said Clark. "I've got you surrounded, boy."

"Are you the leader of this faction?" asked Mike. "If I kill you first, everything else won't matter."

"Such bold words coming from a stratified human." said Clark. "By the time I was your age, I had destroyed cities and built my own cult. I had slaves made from men like you. Your tough guy act is not fooling anyone. I'll sell you to a farm for pennies on the dollar."

"You're not ashamed of it, are you?" asked Mike as he adjusted the blade closer to Clark's neck.

"Why do you care what happens to other humans? You're not even like us." said Clark.

 **The guards approach the two. Mike looks and sees the men from every angle.**

"The moment you twitch the slightest, you'll die right here." said Clark.

 **A drop of sweat hits the ground. Mike's eyes widen as a barrage of bullets head towards him. Clark quickly moves away from Mike. Mike's eyes start to glow and reveal the eclipse form.**

"Here we go!" exclaimed one of the men as the bullets near Mike's body.

 **The bullets go through Mike's body and create an explosive wave. Mike immediately takes his sword and starts hacking away at the guards. Clark starts to run as the men continue to rush towards Mike. Mike's eyes glow as he takes the blade and runs through several of them.**

"He's a goddamn machine!" exclaimed another man. "We can't even hit him!"

 **The skies begin to rain as Clover appears with Kir. The acid rain starts to burn the guards. Kir sees Clark running towards a building and goes after him. Clover nods and begins fighting alongside Mike. The guards continue to rush towards the two.**

"We have to be careful. There's still prisoners in the area." said Mike.

"I'm trying my best." said Clover. "There's thousands of guards here. Did you absorb the gunsmoke?"

"Yeah." said Mike he put his sword away and clasps his hands together. "Let's do Formation A."

 **A horde of guards start to shoot at Mike and Clover in waves. Clover starts to transform into a clear silhouette with blue eyes. Mike's eyes widened as Clover's body changed.**

" _Way of Water- Acid: pH Zero!"_ exclaimed Clover as she sent highly corrosive blasts of acid towards the men. "Let's go, Mike! You got it from here?"

 **Mike's hands start to catch fire as his eyes glow. Smoke bellows from his palms.**

"Yeah!" exclaimed Mike as slammed his hands onto the ground. " _Way of Fire: Lava Purge!"_

 **Lava begins to erupt from the sands as the guards rush towards Mike and Clover.**

"Formation B!" exclaimed Clover as the guards appeared with rocket launchers and grenades.

" _Way of Earth: Stone Wall!_ " exclaimed Mike as a giant stone wall appeared to block the attacks.

"Charge it up." said Clover. "We're gonna end them in one fell swoop."

 **A rush of electrified water comes over the wall as the guards begin to run.**

" _Way of Water: Roaring Tsunami!"_ exclaimed Mike as his hand hit the water. " _Way of Lightning: Scattering Current!"_

 **Clover leaps into the air and fires a series of acidic blasts towards the guards, stopping them from running away from the tsunami. Mike is seen standing on top of the wall with his glowing eyes. Suddenly, his eyes stop working and he grows blind. He falls to his knees.**

"Sh-Shit!" exclaimed Mike as he started losing his eyesight. "I'm…"

 **Clover notices Mike on his knees and immediately runs over to help him.**

"Mike! What's going on?" asked Clover as she looked at him.

"I can't see, Captain!" exclaimed Mike. "I exerted my visual powers!"

"Damn it! We gotta get to Kir and retreat. There's still more guards." said Clover as she place Mike's arm around her shoulder. "Let's blow this place!"

 **Scene goes to Kir in the building. Clark is seen by a vat of black liquid. Kir's eyes widen.**

"Welcome to my lair." said Clark. "You know, I was hoping to trap another one of you here."

"Cut the bullshit." said Kir. "I'm here to arrest you before anyone else gets hurt."

"Do you know what's in this vat? It's a special liquid I found in _Hataragawa._ " said Clark.

"Oh no…" thought Kir. "If I don't stop him, I'll-!"

"This liquid is pureed organs of Precipe, used in experiments to breed new ones. When a stratified human is injected with this, they become unable to use their powers and begin the transformation. The result is either death or a full blown Precipe." said Clark. "You see, I've been studying your people for awhile now. I even had the pleasure of meeting one Kimberly Viarra while in Hataragawa. But I guess, that's another tale for another day. But you might not even live that long."

 **Clover enters the building with Mike on her shoulder. Clark smirks. Kir looks at the two.**

"What happened?" asked Kir. "Why is Mike not able to walk on his own?"

"He's blind now." said Clover. "We have to get out of here no-!"

 **The doors lock behind the three. Clark smirks as he goes to pull the handle. The vat begins to spill, releasing a large wave of black liquid towards Clover. Clark quickly runs out the window.**

"Shit! I gotta save them!" thought Kir as he ran towards the liquid.

 **Clover and Mike are pushed out the way as Kir is hit by the liquid. The liquid starts to burn the ground and Kir's skin. Kir starts to scream in agonizing pain. Clover's eyes widened.**

"Kir, no!" exclaimed Clover as she starts to run towards him.

"Stay back, Nikki!" exclaimed Kir. "This is dangerous stuff, it can kill you!"

"What are you doing?" asked Clover. "Why are you just standing there? Let me heal you!"

"It's over." said Kir. "I can't be saved. Take my brother and get out of here!"

"I can't leave you here! What will Captain Heron think?!" exclaimed Clover.

"Listen to me, Clover!" exclaimed Kir. "You have to protect Mike. He needs you. You're his sister and his Captain. You're the one who he will look to for guidance. Please take him and go!"

 **Clover dries her eyes and grabs Mike. She dashes out the door after corroding the locks. Kir sits on the ground, slowly descending into darkness. He pulls out his sword and with the last of his energy, takes his life. His body falls to the ground. Clark is seen watching in the dark.**

"Heron…" thought Clark. "So those boys must have been from the Sawa Clan…interesting."

 **Scene goes to the next morning, only ten days before the eclipse. Mike is seen attached to an IV machine at the hospital. His eyesight starts to return as he looks around. Solana and Heron are seen sitting by him at bed side. Sabrina is seen crying across from the bed.**

"What… what happened?" asked Mike as he looked around. "Where's Kir at?"

"He's gone, Son." said Heron as he looked at Mike with sadness. "How are your eyes?"

"I can see again." said Mike. "It's getting better, but I'm more concerned with how Clover is doing right now."

"Clover…" said Solana. "Clover is being questioned by the World Government."

"What?! Why?!" exclaimed Mike as he got up. "What on earth happened after I blacked out?"

"That mission was not approved by Lady Kinahara." said Heron. "In fact, she didn't know you had even left Yura yesterday. There's a lot of ambiguity in the air…"

 **Scene goes to the World Government building. Mike is seen opening in door in anger. Kinahara is seen at her desk with a cold look in her eyes. Mike walks up to the desk.**

"Lieutenant Sawa, I was expecting to see you." said Kinahara. "You were permitted to-"

"Cut the bullshit." said Mike. "You know damn well you wanted me on that mission. You wanted me to go after The Outcasts and it backfired. It went south, they're coming here now."

"Then let them." said Kinahara. "This happened on Captain Clover's watch. She has been suspended until further notice. Which means you'll have a lot on your plate for your division."

"What the hell is your problem?!" exclaimed Mike as he yanked her by her collar. "I've had it with your condescending tone and belittling of everyone. You sent us out there to fight a war."

"You want to be a Captain, now you are." said Kinahara. "Lead that division, Mike Sawa or be crushed like your pathetic friend Clover. We don't have time for idle threats."

 **Mike let go of Kinahara's collar. Kinahara adjusts her collar. Mike looks at her with bane.**

"You said this is all Clover's mess, right?" asked Mike as he looked at her. "Let me finish it."

"Are you serious? You want to deal with The Outcasts yourself?" asked Kinahara. "They killed your brother and blinded you. You really want to go out there again?"

"Yes. If I do this by myself, you have to reinstate Clover as Captain." said Mike.

"Fine." said Kinahara. "If you can manage to assassinate their leader, Clover will be reinstated."

"One other thing." said Mike as was about to head out the door. "I want the prisoners from Magarone to be taken to a shelter and receive treatment. Nothing less than the same benefits Captains receive from the World Government."

"That's impossible. You expect me to pull strings to ensure the people are taken care of?" asked Kinahara. "A shelter of that magnitude could cost billions of dollars. You're insane."

"I suggest you get to work then." said Mike. "I won't allow you to screw anyone over anymore."

 **The door slams as Mike exits the room. Kinahara looks at the door with disgust.**

"He's become a wicked child." thought Kinahara. "Unfortunately, I need him for my plan."

 **Scene goes to the outside of the building. The sun starts to set. Mike looks at the sky.**

"Another day passes…" said Mike as his eyes started to glow with the eclipse pattern.

 _ **The blindness turns to clarity as the mysterious eyes take shape! What will happen next?!**_

 **Chapter 9 END**


	10. Whispering Brood

**Chapter 10: Whispering Brood**

 _ **Thunder crashes in the sky as the rain pours! The eclipse starts to near as the clock counts down! Time is no longer his ally…**_

 **Scene goes to a graveyard. Mike and his family are seen wearing black. Kir's tombstone is seen in place. A picture of Kir is placed by the stone. Heron is seen under an umbrella with Solana. Sabrina is seen holding her umbrella. Mike is seen looking closely at the tombstone.**

"It's a sad day." said Heron. "Losing Kir is one of the hardest things this family has endured. But we will move forward together. I have faith that Kir's legacy will not be forgotten."

 **Sabrina places a flower by Kir's tombstone. She looks at Mike and then walks over to Heron and Solana. Mike continues to stare at the tombstone. The rain begins to hit the ground harder. Heron and Solana are seen leaving with Sabrina. Mike turns to see them. Heron nods to Mike. Mike nods back and returns to looking at the tombstone. Clover is seen standing behind a tree. Her tears stream down as the rain continues to pour.**

"Captain. It's just you and I here now." said Mike as the rain came down. "Please come out."

"I'm not your Captain anymore." said Clover as she appeared. "You're in charge now."

"I made a deal with Kinahara." said Mike. "I'm gonna finish the job and protect everyone."

"Mike, Kir and I got too gung-ho in letting you on the mission." said Clover. "We set the bar too high and you temporarily lost your eyesight. On top of that, Kir is dead now."

"and that's why I want to fix this." said Mike. "Because my family got hurt. That includes you."

"Mike…" thought Clover. "I wish it wasn't this painful…"

"I swear on this tombstone, I will make Clark pay for killing Kir." said Mike. "I will destroy him and his faction if it kills me. That's a promise!"

"You can't die! You're the Captain of the Special Ops Division now!" exclaimed Clover.

"Unless I pass that exam, I'm not even a lieutenant. I'm Mike Sawa." said Mike.

 **Clover's eyes widen. Mike smiles at her. The sky begins to clear up as the clouds pass. The sun begins to shine on Mike. A rainbow is seen in the distance. Mike turns and starts to leave the graveyard. Clover smiles as she sees Mike. Kir's silhouette is seen in the distance. Scene changes to the World Government Building. Mike is seen entering Kinahara's office.**

"You're back?" asked Kinahara. "I'm surprised you want to come back after yesterday."

"I need to go undercover in Resthaven for a few days." said Mike as he tossed a folder onto Kinahara's desk. "I've done some research and it turns out the ring in Resthaven is thriving on the Black Market. This is an immediate threat to humans living on the outskirts of Yura. If we can stop the ring, we can draw Clark out and assassinate him."

"You want to go undercover?" asked Kinahara. "What resources do you need?"

"An alibi. My father's on high alert since Kir's death." said Mike. "I was barely able to make it out the house without questioning."

"I'll handle your father." said Kinahara. "You have twenty-four hours to work there. If you're not back by then, I'll have the Task Force drag you out."

"Will do." said Mike as he exited the room.

"One more thing." said Kinahara as Mike stopped in the doorway. "I give you my condolences."

"Thanks." said Mike as he left.

 **Scene changes to a flashback at the Special Ops Division Barracks. Mike is seen completing paperwork. Ritska enters the room. Mike looks up at Ritska.**

"I'm not sure what to call you now." said Ritska. "Are you the new Captain? Are you our lieutenant? Just what are you at this point?"

"Things have gotten complicated lately. I promise I'll do my part to reinstate Clover as your Captain." said Mike as he went back to working on a report.

"Captain!" exclaimed an officer as he ran in. "There's a visitor here. She came to see you."

"I already told you, I'm not your-!" said Mike as a woman with orange hair walked into the room. "Who in the hell are you?"

 **The woman looks at Mike with fear. Mike looks at the woman and then puts away the report.**

"I came to speak with you about Clark." said the woman. "You're the one with the eyes, I remembered seeing you take on all those guards in Magarone."

"You're a prisoner from the facility." said Mike. "I'm guessing you found your way here safely."

"I used the ambush to escape." said the woman. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Lydia. I'm from the region of South Horizon."

"South Horizon?! You're a long way from home, lady." said Mike. "How did you get here?"

"I was being trafficked by Clark and his group." said Lydia. "A man named John Moxley promised me a modeling career in Summerlake, but it was all a scam. I was sold off to Clark and shipped here a few months ago. Thanks to you and your team, a lot of women were able to be freed. Clark's army is weakened and the men on his payroll are afraid. Mike Sawa, you're the one person who can save these women and children is you."

"You came here to tell me all of this?" asked Mike as he looked at her.

"I did because I want you to rescue my sister from Resthaven." said Lydia. "Jessie is currently still being held up in a brothel in that town. Problem is, there's so many pimps and gangsters there that I can't do it alone. You have to save her!"

"I need evidence. I need something to hand in to my superior." said Mike.

 **Lydia hands Mike a folder. Mike looks at the folder. His eyes widened.**

"Transaction receipts, addresses, names, and even time stamps and photos of different men and women involved." said Mike. "How did you obtain this information?"

"You'll be surprised what you can see as the mail order bride of Clark." said Lydia.

"Thank you, Lydia." said Mike. "This is more than enough to bring them down."

"Are you going in with Captains to take them out of Resthaven?" asked Lydia.

"Nah. I'm doing this alone. Clark's my priority and mine alone." said Mike. "I'll handle it."

 **Scene goes to Resthaven as the flashback ends. Mike is seen wearing a hoodie and shades.**

"My man, you interested in buying some paraphernalia?" asked a guy with black hair and a white shirt. "You look like you need some drugs? Maybe a little liquid G?"

"Liquid G?" asked Mike as he turned to the man. "Yeah, I'll take some."

"Hehe. That's it!" exclaimed the man. "You never know when you need some-!"

 **Mike punched the man in the stomach. The man falls to the ground. A syringe and vial drops out of his pocket with a black book. The man gets up and pulls out a knife.**

"Who the hell are y-!" exclaimed the man as Mike grabbed the hand with the knife in it and dislocated his arm from his shoulder. "Fuck!"

"You're slow." said Mike as his eyes glowed with the eclipse pattern.

 **Several screams are heard as a rush of black and red aura is seen in the air. Moments later, the man is seen knocked out on the ground. Mike takes the syringe, the vial, and the black book and vanishes from the area. Scene goes to a shady motel. Several men in suits are seen outside various doors. A woman wearing red lingerie is seen walking with a man into one of the rooms. Moments later, one of the men in suits is seen stabbed with a syringe. A gloved hand is seen pulling the man into a room and closing the door. The men move from their posts to approach the room door. One of the men sees a vial of GHB on the ground.**

"Son of a bitch…" said the man. "Whoever's doing this is dosing everyone."

"He is." said Mike as he appeared behind the man. "Because I'm the one doing the dosing."

 **Mike is seen holding the syringe in his right hand. Several of the men are seen knocked out on the ground. The man looks at Mike in fear. Mike starts to walk towards the man.**

"What do you want? Money? Drugs? Women?" said the man nervously.

"I want your boss." said Mike. "I want him killed."

"I can't give you that. The boss is a very secretive person!" exclaimed the man.

"Sing." said Mike as he neared the man. "Or else, I'll make you sing."

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?" asked the man. "I live for Clark-sama and his-!"

 **Mike walks up to the man and pushes him against the wall. He begins to wrap his hands around the man's throat. The man begins to suffocate.**

"I've made it a point to not kill humans, but you'll have to pay dearly for my brother's death." said Mike as he glared into the man's eyes. "If you love your life, you'll tell me where Clark is."

"Okay! Okay!" exclaimed the man. "I'll tell you what I know!"

 **Mike lets go of the man. The man drops to his knees. Mike looks at him coldly.**

"He's in the Textile District. That's where we keep the overstock. You'll find him there." said the man. "I swear on everything, he's there! Please, just stop hurting us!"

"If he's not and I have to come back, I'm going to do much worse." said Mike. "Good luck with your business, your prostitutes are coming with me back to Yura."

"Like hell they will!" exclaimed the man. "You can't steal our property! You're a cro-!"

 **Mike pulls a gun off one of the men and fires a bullet into the man's chest and into his leg.**

"I recommend going to a hospital. Then, jail. You're state's property now." said Mike as he left.

 **Scene goes to the World Government Headquarters, the following night. Kinahara's office. Only five days remain until the eclipse. Mike is seen looking out the window.**

"You managed to take down ten different brothels in the past twenty-four hours. I'm impressed by these numbers." said Kinahara as she looked at the file. "You really are something else."

"Clark's been absent from all the brothels. I raided the warehouses, I raided his most valuable brothels, and I even shot and drugged most of his outside men. There's no way I haven't reached him yet." said Mike. "I won't rest yet. Not until I know Clark is coming."

"He will." said Kinahara. "The Outcasts aren't all dead. They'll come for you."

 **An explosion is made outside. Mike and Kinahara's eyes widen as the two run outside. A fire is seen in front of the building entrance. A broken glass bottle is seen on the ground.**

"A Molotov cocktail. Well, I'll be damned." said Kinahara. "War has just been initiated."

 **Several injured Captains are seen on the ground with gunshot wounds and burns. Mike notices a man with a white mask on, fleeing the scene. Kinahara looks at Mike.**

"Let him go." said Kinahara. "They don't know what they've just unleashed."

"You're being passive for once. What gives?" asked Mike as he looked at her.

"I told you, they're gunning for you." said Kinahara. "Now it's time to lure him in."

"Fortunately, I know a way I can." said Mike as he took out a photo from his jacket.

"You aren't really suggesting doing bodily harm to _her,_ are you?" asked Kinahara.

"Let's find out how much he loves this woman." said Mike. "I'll know what to do then."

 **Scene goes to a shack in Resthaven. A man dressed in a red and black suit enters the shack. He hands Clark a photo. The photo depicts Lydia tied up and bloodied.**

"They have her hostage, Clark." said the man. "Do you want to go back for her?"

"She's a cheap whore. Why would I do that?" asked Clark. "I can find mo-!"

 **Clark's eyes widened as he saw the background. He quickly gets out of his shack. Scene goes to a burned down motel. Clark looks to see the place burnt to cinders. He grits his teeth.**

"Damn that boy! Damn that boy!" exclaimed Clark. "This was my parent's lodge and he burnt it! I invested so much money into making this the pinnacle of sexual tourism and for what?!"

"What do you think we should do now?" asked the man in the suit.

"We're gonna burn Yura to the ground. Get Geoffrey on the phone and tell him to bring the whole militia. We're going to ambush Yura at sunset tomorrow." said Clark.

"I suggest waiting." said a voice as the man in the suit turns around.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the man as he saw Kimberly in the distance.

"You really want to kill Mike Sawa, don't you?" asked Kimberly as she smirked. "Then I suggest waiting until the eclipse. His powers will be weaker. and that black liquid is practically his kryptonite. If you go now, they'll know you're coming. Wait three more days and you can do some real damage to those idiots. What do you think, Clark?"

"Do you really trust this bitch?!" exclaimed the man as Clark looked to him.

"Shut up, Ren!" exclaimed Clark. "This is a goddess. She's stronger than them. She knows what to do better than any of us. Besides, if she really knows his weakness; we should exploit them."

 **Scene goes to Yura, forty minutes before the eclipse. Mike is seen walking around the city, gradually becoming sluggish with his eyes heavy due to sleep deprivation. The city remains quiet. The sound of Kinahara's voice resonates in his head.**

"Starting this week until further notice, the curfew will be at 5:30 PM. Anyone out after 5:30 will be sent to a holding cell until morning. It is becoming incredibly dangerous with Precipe out there, among other things. Only select World Government officials may be out at this time." said Kinahara. "Thank you for your cooperation and we look forward to increasing safety. Please be advised of the eclipse and stay away from all windows and doors until its terminus."

 **Mike stops walking. He becomes groggy. The sky starts to darken. Clark is seen with his men entering the city. Several thousand men come in, armed with guns. Bombs and grenades are thrown. The men put on their smoke mask and begins to rush into the smoke. Mike is seen in the smoke, covering his face. Several shots begin to fire into the smoke.**

"Looks like we found one, boys! Kill him!" exclaimed a man.

 **Mike narrowly dodges the bullets and hides in an alleyway. Clark is seen in the distance pointing a gun at Mike's head. Mike rolls his eyes and puts his hands up.**

"What's the matter? You're not so tough now with this eclipse are you?" asked Clark.

"You won this round." said Mike. "If you're gonna kill me, do it now."

"Where's Lydia at?" asked Clark. "I hope her insides are still intact. Be a shame to waste-"

"You're disgusting." said Mike. "You don't have any regard for women or humans do you?"

"You tell me, since you had her beaten and tied up." said Clark as he looked at Mike.

"She wasn't beaten, that was staged to bring you here." said Mike. "It was my plan."

"Well, I'm here now. Get on your motherfucking feet and walk, bitch." said Clark.

 **Mike gets to his feet. Clark holds the gun to the back of Mike's head.**

"I'm gonna kill you in front of everyone and make them watch." said Clark as he smirked.

 _ **A black shadow comes over his light! The climax is near!**_

 **Chapter 10 END**


	11. Eclipse

**Chapter 11: Eclipse**

 _ **The eclipse comes over the city as a fallen hero stands before death!**_

 **Scene goes to a rooftop. Clark is seen walking behind Mike with the gun to the back of his head. Mike looks out to the city. The men all pull out their guns.**

"Is this how you pictured dying, Mike Sawa?" asked Clark. "and to think, _this_ is your end."

 **Clark puts the gun away. Mike turns, but as he does, he gets punched in the face. Mike quickly falls to the ground. Clark kneels by him and begins to punch him in the face repeatedly. Blood starts to spill onto the ground as Clark's rage continues to ensue.**

"You burnt my motel! You stole my women! You killed my men!" exclaimed Clark. "I won't just kill you! Hell, I might let you live long enough to take something of yours! Your brother's already dead! I'll kill your mother and father next! I'll kill your sister and friends! I'll make sure you suffer the same way I did! You'll pay for what you did to me!"

"You've already lost." said Mike as he coughed up blood. "Kimberly's using you…"

 **Clark gets up and kicks Mike in the face. Mike lies on the ground in pain.**

"You would have made a hell of a soldier if you were on my side." said Clark. "Not afraid of anyone or anything. Those damned eyes of yours are just as dark as the day you approached me in Magarone. You're no ordinary kid, are you?"

"Nothing about me is ordinary, Clark." said Mike as he looked at the sky. "I thought you knew."

"I've been alive for forty-three years now, Son." said Clark. "You might be the toughest son of a bitch I've ever went against. Most kids your age would piss their pants at the sight of me."

 **Mike wipes the blood from his lip. He looks at Clark with cold eyes.**

"I've lost my brother, I lost my friend, and I lost my mentor in the past couple of months. The woman who gave you that liquid. The woman who sent you here, forgot to tell you one thing about me: I don't quit easily." said Mike. "I get dark when I have to."

 **Lydia appears with a gun in her hand, she points it at Clark. Mike's eyes widened.**

"Let him go or else!" exclaimed Lydia. "I'm not afraid to shoot you, Clark."

"You stupid whore… do you think you can pull a gun on me?" asked Clark.

 **Several of the guards turn to Lydia. Mike grits his teeth. Clark smirks and pulls his gun out.**

"This is what happens when you mess with me." said Clark. "Watch closely, Mike Sawa."

"Clark! Don't do this!" exclaimed Mike as he held his hand out. "She's not your enemy!"

"It's too late, Mike Sawa." said Clark as he grinned. "I now know _your_ weakness!"

 **Scene goes to Lynn. Lynn is seen running through the city.**

"This isn't good! My prophecy will come true if I don't get to Mike first!" thought Lynn. "I can't let him use _that_ power! If he does, he'll-!"

 **Scene goes to the rooftop. Clark is seen pointing his gun at Lydia. Mike's eyes widen as a silver bullet goes in between her eyes and comes out the back of her head. The man begins to laugh as Mike falls to his knees in agony. Lydia's body hits the ground with a thump. Blood pours out her head as she lies on the ground cold.**

"Your eyes have seen death before, right?" asked Clark. "How does it feel to see a stranger die? How does it feel to be useless? The heroic man who rescued women and children from human trafficking rings is now the bitch who couldn't save one of his rescued women. You're far from a God, boy. You're far from a hero, you're just a kid who got lucky. Well, your luck has ran out. and it'll be like this until your leaders submit to me or die. Every single person will die."

 **Mike walks over to Lydia and looks at her. His eyes start to tear up as he does.**

"This is your plan? To kill innocent people…" thought Mike as he looked at Lydia. "She had dreams, goals, and ambitions. Her sister, Jessie, was only fourteen and you forced her to sleep with strange men. You want me to believe that you're heartless. Congrats, I'm there."

"You can't handle a bitch dying, you'll never make it in the real world." said Clark. "Let me show you just how I get down, Mike Sawa. I'll even the playing field. Show me your eyes after that!"

 **Clark takes his gun and shoots three of the guards in the head. The men fall to the ground. He reloads the clip and points it at Mike. Mike clenches his fist. His aura starts to rise.**

"How many more lives until you feel cold? Until you get the instinct to kill?" asked Clark.

 **Mike looks at the sky to see the city darken. Mike's Ocularas both start to turn white with a blue tint as only the red outline of the sun is left. The eclipse pattern completely forms.**

"So, this is how it feels…" said Mike. "You told me to show you my eyes. These are them."

 **Mike immediately draws his blades and goes towards Clark. The guards turn and begin to shoot at Mike. Mike flashes past the bullets and slashes through the men. He then sees Clark's cloaked in a dark aura. Clark smirks at his power begins to rise.**

"Thanks to the serum Kimberly gave me, I can transform and kill you here and now!" exclaimed Clark as his skin started to darken. "GAHAHAHAHAHA! KILL! KILL! KILL! THIS IS IT!"

 **A giant horned demon appears before Mike. Mike smirks. He points his blade at Clark.**

"You're no longer human." said Mike. "I don't have a problem killing you now."

 **Mike leaps into the air and slashes through Clark. Blood begins to splatter onto the ground. A dark aura comes over him. Clark regenerates his body and goes to punch Mike. Mike dodges as the two continue to clash violently. The rooftop starts to crumble under their aura.**

"I can't kill you as easily either." said Mike as he smirked. "You're really under some serious power. High speed regeneration as a Precipe is quite a rare trait. Even I don't possess it."

 **An explosion of blue aura goes into the air. He takes his blade and lunges at Clark. Clark fires a giant purple blast in Mike's direction.**

"Foolish child! Your blind impulse has led you to your demise!" exclaimed Clark.

" _Flash."_ thought Mike as he moved past the blast. "It seems this form is unstoppable…"

 **Mike's eyes start to blur. He immediately holds his face. Clark looks at him with confusion.**

"Fuck! Not now!" thought Mike. "What in the hell is going on with my eyes?!"

"You're growing blind, aren't you? Those eyes require a sacrifice!" exclaimed Clark.

 **Clark rushes towards Mike and punches him in the face. Mike is sent through several buildings into the ground. Mike gets up. A blue silhouette touches Mike on the shoulder.**

" _I've been giving you power and yet you haven't recognized me…"_ said a voice.

"In all this darkness… in my blindness, I can see you…" thought Mike. "Who are you?"

" _I'm the one who has come to help you see in the dark. I am the Moon_." said the voice.

"You're the Moon?" thought Mike. "The moon isn't a person…"

" _There isn't much time. I've sent one of my daughters to guide you to me. She'll explain everything to you. Mike Sawa, you must not lose this fight! For if you do, you'll lose your gift to this world!"_ said the voice. _"Open your eyes and fight with the Demonastra! Activate the gift!"_

 **Mike opens his eyes to reveal a light blue circle with a red outline. The red outline glows bright as Clark rushes towards Mike. Mike grabs his fist. A sudden roar of energy comes over him. Clark's eyes widen as his power starts to become weaker by the second.**

"Are you absorbing my energy?! Just what in the hell happened to you?!" exclaimed Clark.

"The cross-over is here." said Mike as he smirked. "This is my power! This is my _rebirth._ "

 **Mike grabs Clark's face with his left hand. A sudden glow of white aura forms in his hand.**

"This is the end of you, Clark. Farewell…" said Mike. " _Way of Light: Byakuya!"_

"Son of a-!" exclaimed Clark as an explosion of aura is made.

 **The ground begins to crumble as shockwaves are sent through the city. Winds begin to howl violently towards the buildings. Mike's eyes start to return to normal. He calms his aura down. As he does, he falls to the ground in exhaustion. Lynn appears behind him.**

"You're finally finished." said Lynn as she approached Mike.

"Lynn…" thought Mike as he looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"There's no time to explain." said Lynn. "I'm taking you with me to the _Spire of the Moon_."

"The Spire of the Moon?" asked Mike. "Are you the one _she_ was talking about?"

"She?! You mean, you heard her voice?" exclaimed Lynn. "The _Moon Goddess_ got to you first…"

"Who is this Moon Goddess and what does she want with me?" asked Mike.

"I'll explain on the way, we gotta patch you up first." said Lynn. "I think Momma has bandages in the house. We'll see when we get there."

 **Scene goes to a giant temple. A mural of a blue eye is seen on the ground. Kinoe is seen inside, worshipping. The winds start to howl as nightfall grows closer.**

" _Lady Tsukuyomi,_ please guide the young man to our clan." said Kinoe. "The demons of the Sun howl as Kimberly's reign continues to plague. We need the _half-blood_ to come forth."

 **Several men and women with glowing blue eyes are seen in the background.**

"It's time our lost child returns home, Kinoe-sama. The child of the _Planetary Sage_." said a woman. "We as the angels of the Moon will ensure he leads a path of righteousness."

 **Scene goes to Lynn's house. Mike is seen with bandages on his face. He looks at Lynn.**

"What exactly is going on? What led you to come for me?" asked Mike.

"Tsukuyomi sent me to get you. She's afraid a follower of her sister, Amaterasu, will siege war in the Stratified World." said Lynn. "Stratified humans have become greedy with their aura, even with their eyes. The two have eclipsed, clashing in ideals, on how to raise the child of both eyes. For millennia, the two sisters clashed in the Cosmic Realm, deciding on the fate of this destined child. Until a few weeks ago, I hadn't been aware of a destined child existing. But something happened in the forest when I saw you with Kanewrich and Rurouna. I had a vision."

"What kind of vision?" asked Mike. "and what the hell are does my power have to do with this? Is this not the _Cross-over Effect_. I've been blind since I started to use my Demonastra."

"The cross-over effect leads to permanent blindness. Your blindness was temporary." said Lynn. "In fact, every user goes blind until they _hear_ her. Once you hear her voice, your eyes will adjust and everything will become clear. Tsukuyomi knows her children, they have to know _her."_

"and what does this mean? That I'm also a Primavera or something?" asked Mike.

"You're a member of the Sawa Clan. The Sawas and the Primaveras, along with several other clans, are descendants from the Hexx Clan. The Hexx Clan is known for their achievements in light arts. Some of these arts even being the _Blue Flame_ or the _Flashpoint._ " said Lynn. "Tsukuyomi's blood is a rare trait, especially among _impure clans._ The Primavera Clan believes in purity and preserving the trait, which often involves in-house facilitation with breeding."

"Isn't that incest or something?" asked Mike.

"It depends. This isn't purely for sexual pleasure, it's a matter of keeping the genes in the family. Although, after so many generations, the gene becomes highly dominant in children. My mother was a commoner from another clan. My father married her because he fell in love. For a period of time, he was shunned by the clan. At least until my birth, when I was exposed to the Hell Aura. A traditional birth was held to see if I could possess the Demonastra or not. I was born with these blue eyes and became immediately blind. I wasn't able to see until after my first birthday. That's when I saw _Mother._ Tsukuyomi helped raise me." said Lynn.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Mike as he looked at Lynn. "What happens now?"

"You finally see the inside of yourself." said Lynn. "You'll know everything you need to live."

 _ **A new beginning started as the stars align! What comes after is the birth of the destined eyes!**_

 **Chapter 11 END**


	12. Origins

**Chapter 12: Origins**

 _ **The eclipse fades as a new destiny unfolds!**_

 **Scene goes to the Spire of the Moon at night. Mike is seen with Lynn. A full moon is seen looming over the area. Mike and Lynn start to head inside the temple. A sudden chill comes over Mike. His eyes instantly glow with a blue tint.**

"It's a gradual process." said Lynn. "Your eyes will adjust over time."

 **Mike enters the temple. Several cloaked men and women are seen sitting down. Kinoe is seen facing a tablet. Lynn sits down. Mike's eyes widen.**

"Have a seat, _Mike Sawa._ " said Kinoe. "It's time we've talked about your _origins._ "

"My origins?" asked Mike. "Just what exactly does that mean? Why did Tsukuyomi choose me? Why are my eyes turning into this?! and who are all of these people?!"

"They both _exist_ and _don't exist_ at the same time. The people you see in this temple can only be seen with what you already know as the _Demonastra._ The eye was given the same as it was used to control the Hell Aura within Precipe. Prior to that, the true name given was the _Astralus._ Both eyes have a galactic presence, but the Astralus was created to ensure the lunar bloodline would continue to thrive. However, it has come to our attention that you possess _neither_ the Astralus, nor the Ocularas. Your eyes are that of a higher being than the _Planetary Realm._ You're the Champion of _Zera_ , a reincarnation of the creator of everything. Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu have been at war since the tale of time. Both side's followers were taught to hate and kill each other upon demand. and yet, there's still a mystical feeling." said Kinoe.

 **Mike's eyes widen. As he does, he is sudden taken into another realm. Kinoe and Lynn are nowhere to be seen. He sees two women with their blades drawn. A woman with red and white hair is seen with the Ocularas in her eyes. A woman with blue and black hair is seen revealing the Demonastra in her eye. The two go to fight each other. As they do, Mike reaches out both of his hands and stops them. Their blades go through his palms, but he does not bleed. His eyes glow with the strange eclipse pattern. The two women look at Mike with curiosity. A flash of white aura comes over Mike. The realm disappears and Mike is sent back to the temple. He opens his eyes to see just Kinoe and Lynn there.**

"What in the hell was that feeling?" asked Mike. "I was transported into a different world…"

"Perhaps, you saw a glimpse of the past." said Kinoe. "Is it becoming clear to you?"

"It's a lot to take it after one day." said Mike. "The power of the two… it felt almost unreal."

"Amaterasu-sama and Tsukuyomi-sama are powerful beings. Even in their earlier stages, the two sisters possessed an unprecedented amount of energy." said Kinoe. "The Planetary Realm could barely contain the two at birth."

 **Mike turned over his hand to see where the blades went through. A sun mark appeared on his left hand and a moon mark appeared on his right hand. Mike's eyes widened.**

"In due time, you'll understand your purpose." said Kinoe. "For now, you'll have to continue fighting normally. Keep training and don't forget this day."

 **Mike looks at Kinoe and nods. Scene goes to the day before the Officer's Exam. Mike is seen fast asleep in bed at his house. A ripe blue aura comes over him.**

"Ugh…" said Mike as he began to toss and turn in his bed.

 **Scene goes to a dream. Mike is seen fighting a monster. The black-feathered winged beast rushes at Mike and goes to attack him. Mike goes to slash it, but as he does, his hands start to shake as the marks on his palms glow. The monster quickly swings at him.**

"Run… away… Mike… Sawa…" said the monster as it stops its arm suddenly.

"What?" thought Mike. "Just what in the hell are you? Are you my-?!"

 **Mike suddenly wakes up. He looks around to see no one around him. He gets out of bed and puts on his lieutenant outfit. He brushes his teeth and heads downstairs to see Clover.**

"Captain Clover." said Mike. "You're back in uniform."

"I'm not here to take you on a mission." said Clover. "I'm giving you the last day off."

"What happened?" asked Mike as he looked at her.

"You've been through a lot already and you've proven you have what it takes to be a Captain." said Clover. "Take this day off to rest for tomorrow's exam."

"But what about the division?" asked Mike as he looked at her. "I can help out there."

"You don't have to help out, they have a lieutenant now." said Ritska as she appeared.

"Ritska? You're the lieutenant now?" asked Mike as he looked at her.

"I am. Are you jealous?" asked Ritska as she looked at him.

"Cut the crap. You've been dodging this promotion for months now." said Clover.

"Did you really have to say that, Clover-sama?" asked Ritska as she looked at Clover.

"In any case, you're welcome to come by the Special Ops Division anytime." said Clover. "Now if you excuse, we have to get back to work. Good luck on your exam, Mike."

 **Ritska and Clover exit Mike's house. Mike sees a Captain jacket on the living room table.**

"No matter what, I have to pass that exam tomorrow." said Mike as he looked at the jacket.

 **Scene goes to a café. Mike is seen reading several books regarding the exam. Kanewrich and Rurouna pass by the café and spot Mike.**

"Yo, Mike!" exclaimed Kanewrich. "It's been awhile!"

"Kanewrich. Rurouna. It has been awhile." said Mike. "How's it going with your exam prep?"

"Not so good. We've still got a lot of studying to do. Now that the weird curfew has been lifted, we're hoping to binge on caffeine and cram it in before the exam." said Kanewrich.

"Don't say _we_ , you chose to spend those nights playing video games." said Rurouna.

"The new episode of _Strange Lives_ came out! Did you expect me not to play it?" asked Kanewrich. "It's becoming one of the hottest gaming franchises out today!"

"You still haven't accepted my GSN request by the way, Mike!" exclaimed Rurouna.

"I've been busy with Lieutenant stuff." said Mike. "I don't log on as often anyway."

"Oh yeah? I could have sworn you were online, playing co-op shooters with Holon and Gaia last night." said Kanewrich. "That's kinda shady of you to be doing, "Mr. Hot-Shot Lieutenant.""

"Look, Rurouna. I'll accept it when I get home. I promise." said Mike.

"You better." said Rurouna. "I need a new challenger and Kokona's been distant these days."

"Did something happen to her GSN account or just in general?" asked Mike.

 **Kanewrich looks to see Kokona approaching the café. He nudges Rurouna and her and Mike also see Kokona approaching. Kokona walks over with a frantic look on her face.**

"Well, that's interesting timing." said Mike as Kokona appeared. "What's up, Kokona?"

"It's bad, guys." said Kokona. "Rae's in the hospital. She's really sick…"

"Damn." said Mike. "Is there anything we can do?"

"I'll explain on the way. We have to go there now!" said Kokona as she grabbed Mike's hand.

"Hey, wait up!" exclaimed Rurouna. "Are you coming, Kanewrich?"

"Yeah. I've got nothing else to do." said Kanewrich as the two ran with Kokona and Mike.

 **Mike and the others go with Kokona and run to the hospital. Scene changes to a hospital room. Rae lies in the bed with a high fever. A nurse is seen replacing the IV bag.**

"You didn't know she had a nut allergy?!" exclaimed Mike.

"Had I known, I wouldn't have made her that cake." said Kokona. "I thought she would like it for her birthday. Especially since… well that's not really someone to talk about these days."

"How severe is it?" asked Mike as he looked at Rae.

"There's a special herb used to help remedy her level of sensitivity to nuts." said Kokona. "Unfortunately, it's in a hard to access place in the Yura Forest."

"The forest? It's always in the fucking forest…" thought Mike as he scratched his head.

"That's why the four of us are gonna head in there and retrieve it." said Kokona. "My mother told me the exact place to find it."

"Well, alright! Professor Shirogane must have a talent for finding rare herbs!" said Mike.

"The place is known as _The Garden of Death._ " said Kokona. "It's a mysterious garden."

"You're kidding me." said Mike. "That doesn't sound like a good place to be at."

"Mike, we have to do this for Rae. She's our classmate." said Rurouna.

 **Mike looks at Kanewrich. Kanewrich nods, uncertain of the place. Mike looks at Rae.**

"Fine. Just this once." said Mike. "No one can ever say I didn't do my part to help out."

 **Kokona smiles and the group exits the room. Scene changes to the forest.**

"It's nearby according to the map Mother had." said Kokona. "We'll be there soon."

"Let's just hope this Garden of Death isn't actually where people die." said Mike.

 **A rush of wind blows at the group. Mike's eyes widen as a dark silhouette appears before him. Rurouna and Kanewrich go to slash the silhouette, but are knocked into several trees.**

"I won't let you hurt my teammates!" exclaimed Mike as he swung his blade.

 **A familiar blade appears in the wind as the silhouette moves. Mike quickly blocks the blade and steps back away from the silhouette. A single slash is seen on his lieutenant armband.**

"Who in the hell are you?" asked Mike as his red Ocularas activated.

"A Viarra Clan member, huh?" said a female voice. "You must be one of Kimberly's."

"Stop, _Kanna-sama_!" exclaimed Kokona. "These are my friends."

"Kanna-sama?!" exclaimed Kanewrich and Rurouna.

"Kanna…sama…?" thought Mike as he saw a woman with long brown hair and a Captain's jacket. "Just who in the hell is this woman and how does Kokona know her?"

"Kokona, you've grown older." said Kanna as she looked at the girl.

"Kanna-sama, can you take us to the Garden of Death?" asked Kokona. "We need to save Rae."

"Is it another peanut allergy? I told you to watch out for that…" said Kanna.

 **Mike gets up and looks at the woman. He then deactivates his eyes.**

"We just came for the herb. Take us there so we can save our friend." said Mike coldly.

"Mike, do you even know who Kanna-sama is?" asked Kokona. "This is Rae's mother."

 **Mike blankly stares at Kanna in confusion. Rurouna and Kanewrich look at Kanna as well.**

"Come to think of it, I've never met Rae's mother…" said Rurouna.

"Honestly, I didn't even know Rae had parents." said Kanewrich.

"I guess that makes sense." said Mike as he scratched his head. "Okay, what are we-!"

 **Kanna sucker punches Mike in the face. Mike is sent through several trees.**

"Mike!" exclaimed Rurouna as her and Kanewrich run to his side.

"You reek of my rival." said Kanna. "Those eyes and that overwhelming confidence. You're Heron's son, aren't you?"

 **Mike gets up and wipes the blood from his lip. Kanna looks at Mike, analyzing his movements.**

"Your father would have easily dodged that." said Kanna. "You still have a long way to go."

"You know my dad?" asked Mike. "He's never even mentioned you to me."

 **Kanna clenches her fist in anger. Mike's eyes suddenly widen as she punches a tree down.**

"How dare he not mention his rival! Does he not acknowledge my strength?!" exclaimed Kanna.

"Now that I think about it, Rae also mentioned a rivalry…" thought Mike.

"Hmph." said Kanna. "I won't waste any more of your time. Let's get the herb and get you back to Rae."

"Hold it." said Mike as he pointed his blade at her. "I'm taking my father's spot. I want a match with you, right here and now. I'm not sure what rivalry you two had, but I've been meaning to test my strength against a worthy opponent."

"So, the child is finally stepping up?" asked Kanna. "A foolish decision on your part. I am the Legendary Wind Sage of Afterdark, kid. Fighting me is like an ant fighting an anteater. I'd rip you to shreds with this sword of mine. This sword belonged to the third Master of Afterdark, Olivia Bellatorre. Its power would sent even the strongest fighters into submission."

"There's one thing you need to know about me, Kanna Bonaventure." said Mike as he smirked. "No matter the opponent, no matter the circumstances; I don't ever back down from anyone."

 **Kanna smirks. She draws her blade and rushes towards Mike. Mike readies himself.**

" _Way of Wind: Perfect Windcutter!"_ exclaimed Kanna as a rush of winds came at Mike.

 **Mike leaps into the air. An electric current is formed in his hand. Kanna smirks and vanishes.**

"She vanished into thin air…" thought Mike. "I guess I should have seen that coming."

 **Kanna appears behind Mike and goes to slash him. Mike turns and fires a lightning bolt towards her. Kanna's eyes widen as she is struck by the lightning.**

"It was a successful shot!" said Rurouna. "She should have dodged that attack!"

"Tch!" said Mike as he quickly drew his blade.

 **Kanna's body turns into a cluster of winds as Mike rushes at it. A blade appears among the winds and goes to strike Mike. Mike takes his blade and blocks the sword.**

"I can read your attacks." said Mike as his Ocularas appeared. "You can't escape me."

 **Kanna and Mike fall back from each other. The two land on opposite tree branches.**

"As much as I want to fight you. There's a more pressing matter." said Kanna.

"You're right." said Mike as his eyes returned to normal. "I wanted to test my strength."

"There's some potential in you." said Kanna. "Let's head to the Garden of Death."

 **The group and Kanna head towards a gated part of the forest. Several flowers and vines decorate the gate. As the group enters, several tombstones are seen on the ground. Mike looks at them and notices a familiar name: Bonaventure. His eyes widened.**

"This is the Garden of Death." said Kanna. "The burial site of the Bonaventure Clan."

"These herbs only exist here because it's a special medicine used by your clan." said Kokona. "It's a cure-all for your people. It's why you left the Medical Division, isn't it?"

"I left because I lost to Kimberly." said Kanna. "I couldn't take the World Government anymore…"

 **Scene goes to the Captains' barracks. Heron is seen sitting next to Kanna. Their coats move in the wind. The birds chirp as the two talk.**

"I can't stay, Heron." said Kanna. "After fighting Kimberly…"

"You can't just leave now, Kanna." said Heron. "These people need us! Kimberly is still out there and you know she'll hurt anyone in her way…"

"I just don't think I'm strong enough to handle her…" said Kanna. "I nearly lost my right arm just fighting her."

"They'll mark you as a criminal." said Heron. "You're the last person I'd want to see labeled like that. A woman who is always on the side of justice, to be made out to be a traitor."

"Let them." said Kanna. "You and the others know my credibility."

"Kanna, please reconsider this." said Heron.

"She's screwing with _them_ , like puppets." said Kanna. "I can't continue to work under corrupt officials."

"Kanna, wait!" exclaimed Heron. "I won't let you ruin your life like this!"

"It's already too late…" said Kanna as she disappeared with the wind.

 **Scene changes to the Garden of Death. Kanna looks at Mike and the others.**

"No matter what, don't let anyone hold you back." said Kanna. "Not even _Kinahara…"_

"Kanna-sama…" said Kokona as she looked at Kanna. "Rae needs you…"

"Especially you, Mike Sawa." said Kanna as she turned to him. "Those eyes will put you in that spotlight. Kinahara is not to be trusted. Remember that."

 **Mike looks at Kanna. He then looks down, as if something is amiss. Heron and Hana appear as the group begins to leave. Kokona and Mike's eyes widened. Kanna looks at the two.**

"We've finally found you, Kanna." said Heron as he looked at Mike. "I see you've met my son."

"Kokona, you were not to come here by yourself." said Hana. "You should have told me."

"If it isn't my former teammates." said Kanna. "It seems today has been quite the day."

"Kanna, we don't want trouble. We just wanted to know where our kids went." said Heron.

"Father." said Mike. "Rae's in the hospital. We came to get the herb to heal her."

"Rae…" thought Heron. "I guess Kanna's disappearance is affecting her after all…"

"In any case, you can gather the herbs and take them back to her." said Kanna.

"I don't just want the herbs." said Mike. "We're coming back with you."

"Son, you can't do that." said Heron. "Lady Kinahara's rule is that once someone is exiled, they can't-!"

 **Mike tears off his lieutenant patch. The three look at Mike. He looks at the three Captains.**

"That rule, this government, and everything about her will not stop me from doing what I please." said Mike. "I swear it upon that patch, I will do the best for the people of Afterdark."

"He's right." said Hana. "At the end of the day, Kanna is still our friend. The least we can do is reunite her with her daughter. Just this once."

 **Scene goes to the hospital. Kanna appears with the herbs. She grinds them with a mortar and pestle. The grinded herbs are blended into a tea. She begins to lift the tea to Rae's mouth.**

"Momma…" said Rae as she slowly opened her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Focus on recovering, sweetheart." said Kanna as she looked at Rae. "You have a test tomorrow."

"Where's Hana-sama and Kokona?" asked Rae.

"They're around." said Kanna. "I'm glad to see you're doing well for yourself."

"I am." said Rae. "I'm sorry I don't visit often…"

"It's okay." said Kanna. "I'll try to make an effort to see you from now on. Whenever I'm not taking care of the land for _Talia-sama._ "

"How is she doing?" asked Rae. "I haven't seen Auntie in ten years."

"She's still living. She lives amongst the trees and herbs." said Kanna. "Age hasn't stopped her from enjoying life."

"What really brought you to me?" asked Rae. "Why did you decide to come now?"

"Someone told me that I should come by." said Kanna. "They wanted me to see you again."

 **Scene goes to the World Government Building. Mike is seen sitting inside Kinahara's office with his black leather jacket on. Kinahara sits at her desk and looks at Mike coldly.**

"You escorted a criminal into the city." said Kinahara. "What is your response?"

"She has a daughter here." said Mike. "Kanna Bonaventure is not a criminal."

"She resigned from the World Government. That is punishable by law." said Kinahara.

"Then, I'll leave too." said Mike. "I'll leave and go rogue. Maybe then you'll understand…"

"We can't risk the enemy coming back in." said Kinahara. "Captains leaving freely-!"

"Let me ask you this, what made you decide this?" asked Mike. "Why are you scared?"

"Because of Opitz Vannerwood! If it wasn't for him leaving, Afterdark would be-!" exclaimed Kinahara as she stopped. "It's none of your concern. There are some things I can't speak on."

"You sure can't." said Rogue as she entered the room. "You're done talking with him."

"Lady Rogue!" said Mike as he saw her. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I trusted you not to do this anymore. I trusted you not to corrupt the children." said Rogue. "As long as I'm the Master of Afterdark, I'll stop you from abusing your power."

"You don't understand. This child has potential. We need to prepare him for war." said Kinahara. "We have someone far stronger than the other regions. We can do a lot of damage!"

"We need to co-exist, Sensei." said Rogue. "This isn't like back then. He's still growing."

"Lady Rogue, allow me to protect myself. I came to the Head Commander of my own volition." said Mike. "There's a lot I can learn from her regarding the way the world works."

"Mike…" thought Rogue as she drew her sword. "I'm sorry, this isn't just about _you._ "

 **Kinahara's aura start to rise. Mike's eyes widened. Kinahara places her hand on her blade.**

"This is just like before!" thought Mike. "Did I see a glimpse into the future as well or-?!"

 **The two begin to rush at each other. As they do, Mike stops both of their blades. The marks on his hands start to glow as the eclipse patterned pupils appear once again. Rogue and Kinahara's eyes both widen as Mike dispels their aura with his own.**

"What in the hell is this?!" exclaimed Kinahara as she falls back from Mike.

"Mike, what are you doing?" said Rogue as she moved away from him.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be…" said Mike. "You both fighting…"

"Those eyes… he's transformed completely." thought Kinahara. "He's worth noting…"

 **Rogue walks over to Mike and hugs him. She holds him tightly. Mike looks at her.**

"You're still a young man." said Rogue. "You have time, don't forget that."

 **Rogue lets go of Mike and leaves the room. Kinahara looks at Rogue with bane.**

"She's too soft." said Kinahara. "That's why I couldn't train her."

"Who trained her?" asked Mike as he looked at Kinahara.

"The Fourth Master of Afterdark, _Sakura-sama_." said Kinahara as she pointed to the wall.

 **A picture of a woman with pink hair and a white kimono is seen on the wall. Mike looks at the woman. He notices the black Afterdark sash around her arm. He smiles.**

"Sakura was passive. A forgiving woman, almost too forgiving." said Kinahara. "It's no wonder she died at such a young age. But she was regarded as the strongest among her peers."

 **Mike looks at the wall, seeing the other four Masters of Afterdark. He then sees a blank sixth frame. Kinahara looks at Mike. A sudden fire lights up in his eyes. Kinahara smiles.**

"That's your dream, isn't it?" asked Kinahara. "You think you can make it to this wall?"

"It's not my decision. It's the people's." said Mike as he looked away. "We'll know in time."

 **Mike goes to head out the room. As he does, he sees Rogue looking at a bouquet of cherry blossoms in the hall. She then looks at Mike. Mike smiles to Rogue.**

"Do you think you'll pass tomorrow?" asked Rogue as she went back to looking at the flowers.

"I know I will." said Mike. "I have faith in myself."

"We have a much higher level of expectation for you than the other students." said Rogue.

"I'm aware." said Mike as he walked over. "Thank you for stopping by."

"One more thing." said Rogue as Mike went to leave. "Those eyes of yours are unique. Treasure them always. Your ocular powers are the window to your soul."

 _ **The day ends as the eve of the Officer's Exam is reached! What will happen tomorrow?!**_

 **Chapter 12 END**


	13. The Officer's Exam At Last

**Chapter 13: The Officer's Exam At Last!**

 _ **A bright, sunny day comes as the morning of the exam is reached! But for one person, there's a major calamity!**_

 **Mike is seen laying in bed asleep. There's sounds of screaming and laughter. Mike starts to toss and turn as the noises fill his head. His alarm goes off, Mike instantly wakes up and throws the alarm at the wall. He then notices his window is open. Before he can get up to close it, he sees Clover and Ritska in the doorway.**

"Wh-what the hell are you doing here?" asked Mike.

"You have an exam in 45 minutes." said Ritska. "Wake up, damn it!"

"I'm surprised you care." said Mike. "Why the sudden change?"

"Captain Clover and I are here to help you get to that Officer's Exam." said Ritska. "You have to represent our division well! This isn't the time to be fooling around!"

"Get up, Mike. Today's the day you put the skills you learned under me to the test." said Clover. "Don't make me get violent."

 **Mike smirks. He looks at Clover and Ritska.**

"You're both right." said Mike. "It's time to prove myself."

 **Scene changes to the Academy. Everyone is seen sitting down. Piccadily is seen at the front holding the exams. Mike rushes through the door.**

"You're right on time, Mike Sawa." said Piccadily.

"Didn't he drop out?" asked a boy. "Was that really just a rumor, or…?"

"I heard he was with Captain Clover." said a girl.

 **Mike sits down next to Holon and Karen.**

"Now you want to show up." said Holon.

"Let him be, Holon." said Karen. "He's tired from the work he's done."

"It's unfortunate, but I'm here now." said Mike. "I won't let everyone's sacrifices be in vain."

 **Piccadily passes out tests. She then walks back to the front of the room.**

"Open up your tests to page one and you may begin." said Piccadily.

 **The students begin taking their tests. As time passes, Mike finishes first and gives the test to Piccadily.**

"Are you sure? You've only been here ten minutes." said Piccadily.

"I'm sure." said Mike. "I finished all of the questions."

 **Mike grabs his things and walks out.**

"Just what in the hell-? Did he even read the questions fully?" thought Piccadily.

 **Scene goes to a room with the Five Leaders. Piccadily is seen walking in with the tests. Piccadily gives a separate test to them before giving the stack.**

"I figured you'd want to see _his_ first." said Piccadily.

"Mike Sawa." said Shonolae.

"That little shit that has potential?" said Caritz.

"Not potential, Caritz. This is something greater…" said Fuun as she looked at the test. "We haven't had someone score this high in a long time…"

"What?! You don't mean-!" exclaimed Caritz.

"He was done within ten minutes." said Piccadily.

"So, Mike Sawa is…" said Terai.

"According to our curve, he is a Captain-class officer." said Surinami. "Anyone that scores a 95 or greater becomes a Captain."

"Well, we have quite a few lieutenants. But Mike is the only Captain from his class currently." said Piccadily.

"Have him come see us for a formal interview." said Shonolae. "It's time we see what Captain Sawa can really do."

"Captain Sawa, eh." said Fuun. "Let's not jump the gun, there's still time to see if he's for real."

 **Scene goes to the World Government Headquarters building in AfterDark. Mike is seen sitting before the Five Leaders in a dark room. The spotlight beams on Mike as the Leaders look over the paperwork and back at him.**

"Thank you for meeting with us on such short notice." said Shonolae.

"Your score was far beyond what we had expected of you." said Fuun.

"We haven't had someone score a perfect score of 110 on the exam in quite a long time, Mike Sawa." said Surinami.

"But this is only the beginning, you fucking moron!" exclaimed Caritz.

"Here he goes again…" thought Mike.

"What's with that look on your face, you fucking idiot?!" exclaimed Caritz. "Did you think we would just hand the Captain title to you?!"

"Caritz, calm yourself." said Shonolae as she smiled. "Or _else._ "

 **Caritz gulps and looks away from Shonolae. Mike is seen looking in another direction out of fear of Shonolae.**

"We have decided to conduct this interview with you, to see if you really are worthy of becoming a Captain of a Division." said Terai. "The alternative is being a Captain-class officer that oversees the boundaries. It's not as elite, or pays as much; but it is still integral to the World Government. Several people choose this because they believe it is less stressful and does not require them to lead a 300+ person Division."

"I would like to take the spot of my former Master." said Mike. "I feel that I can be beneficial to the Interrogation Division as their new Captain."

"You want to lead the same Division that Mikoto Kusanagi led?" asked Fuun. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"I am positive." said Mike. "I want to make my Sensei proud."

"So be it!" said Shonolae. "Welcome aboard, Captain Sawa!"

"She's a fucking nut case…" thought Caritz.

"Wait, wasn't this supposed to be an interview?" thought Mike. "The hell…"

 **Mike smiles and shakes the Five Leaders' hands. He then receives a Captains' jacket and a badge with the symbol of the Interrogation Division on it, and leaves the building. Scene changes to the Interrogation Division building.**

"Yikes, I've never been more nervous…" thought Mike.

 **Mike opens the door to see several men and women congratulating him and partying.**

"Welcome, Captain Sawa!" exclaimed the people.

"Why are you all-?" asked Mike.

"Surprise!" exclaimed a man. "We're glad you chose us."

"Okay, so who's the lieutenant?" asked Mike.

"We haven't had a lieutenant in months. So it'll probably be someone from your class." said a woman.

"Someone from my class?" asked Mike. "Why not a ranked officer here?"

"You know how it is, getting the old out and the new in…" said the first man.

"Well, who is it?" asked Mike as he saw a woman with blonde hair come in.

"Lieutenant Michelle Aozora reporting for duty." said the woman. "You must be Captain Sawa."

"I am." said Mike as he looked at the woman. "Welcome aboard, Lieutenant."

 **Virance enters the room with two other familiar faces. The group of men and women look around. Virance's eyes light up as he sees Mike.**

"Mike! It is really is you after all!" exclaimed Virance.

 **The men and women quickly draw their swords. Aozora looks at Virance.**

"Watch how you're talking to our Captain, you worm." said a man.

"He's our leader, show him some damn respect!" exclaimed another man.

"Let's not push this any further." said Mike. "Virance, Dolce, Madelyn; welcome to the Interrogation Division. This is the most critical division in Afterdark. We have to be tough, ruthless, and even intimidating. We might go through some intense missions, but we have to remember who were are. We are on the same side. We are all officers now."

"Thank you, Captain." said Aozora. "Now that we're finally all acquainted, we can begin working towards a stronger division."

 **Mike's eyes shift towards the lieutenant. He then walks away.**

"What's up with him?" asked Virance as he looked at Dolce and Madelyn.

"He's a Captain now. You can't expect him to continue being the same." said Dolce.

"Let's get to work, Virance." said Madelyn as the three grabbed their swords and headed out.

 **Scene changes to the Special Ops Division Building. Mike is seen sitting by the stairs. Clover walks up to him. Mike looks at her.**

"Mik- I mean, Captain Sawa." said Clover. "How goes the first day of being a Captain?"

"There's something I need you to look at for me." said Mike as he handed Clover a note.

 **Clover opens the note. As she does, she reads it carefully and then looks at Mike.**

"You're suspicious?" asked Clover. "I get that you're paranoid after fighting Clark. But do you really think-!"

"Not another word." said Mike. "I feel a presence among us."

 **Mike activates his Ocularas. Clover places her hand on the hilt of her sword.**

"You don't have permission to enter this building and you sure as hell weren't let in by anyone of this division." said Mike coldly. "What are you doing here, _Michelle Aozora_?"

"Captain Sawa." said Aozora as she appeared. "Have you forgotten that you have duties?"

"I have not." said Mike as he looked at her. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Lieutenant Aozora, right?" asked Clover as she looked at her. "Captain Sawa and I are working closely on a specific case together. I called him here to brief him on some recent findings. With that being said, you should probably stick close to your division. There are strange personnel infiltrating the barracks as of late."

 **Aozora shrugs and then she finally leaves. Mike deactivates his Ocularas. Clover gives a sigh.**

"That's the one, huh?" asked Clover. "I can sense something off about her. Be careful, Mike."

"The best way for me to find out is to get her alone." said Mike as he looked at Clover.

"Where do you plan on taking her?" asked Clover. "I've heard that Vonna Lake is having problems. Kari Primavera is currently M.I.A., which makes the prison vulnerable."

"I'll take Aozora and go check it out." said Mike. "That's a mission I can handle."

 **Scene goes to a town by a lake. The town is enshrouded in trees and other plants. A giant building with a high, gated fence is seen in the distance. Mike is seen walking with Aozora.**

"Captain Sawa, you've been silent the whole time." said Aozora as she looked at him.

"Silence helps the mind focus the best." said Mike. "It helps us remain focused on the task."

"Even so, your distance from the rest of the Division has become quite concerning. Several of the officers feel you've been hiding something from us. Not to mention the amount of time you spend away from the office." said Aozora. "Are you worried about something in particular?"

 **A vibrating sound is made. Mike pulls out a communication device from his pocket. A message pops up on the screen. Mike glances at it and then puts it away.**

"Was that a message from Mission Control?" asked Aozora as she looked at him.

"Yeah. They just wanted to see if we got here safely." said Mike as he looked at the building.

 **Mike places his hand on his sword. He looks at Aozora. His eyes start to transform.**

"Lieutenant, move back." said Mike. "I have a feeling we've been spotted."

 **Several men and women with striped orange and white suits are seen with loose chains around their bodies. Aozora draws her sword. Mike looks towards Aozora.**

"A lowly Captain and his lieutenant, huh?" asked a man with a grey beard. "You think you can keep us in those damn cages? Us animals need to breathe too, brother."

"Know your place." said Aozora as she charged towards the men. " _Way of Lightning: Black Jetstream!"_

 **A rush of black lightning runs through the prisoners, electrocuting them. The man flashes before Aozora and punches her in the face. Aozora quickly falls to the ground. Mike leaps into the air and slashes the man's left arm off his body.**

"You bastard!" exclaimed the man as he went to punch Mike with his right arm.

 **The man's body freezes as Mike's Ocularas emerges. His eyes widen as he looks at Mike.**

"An Ocularas?! You're-!" exclaimed the man as he was stabbed in the back by Aozora.

 **The man falls to the ground. Aozora looks at Mike. She then puts her blade away.**

"Black lightning, huh." said Mike as he looked at Aozora. "That's a familiar technique."

"You could say, I have an interesting past." said Aozora. "My former teacher was heavily involved in the dark arts. Even as a child, I've been interested in learning to use them for good."

"I see." said Mike as he kept walking. "Let's keep moving. There's a prison in need of our help."

 **Scene goes to the building. Several of the guards are seen slain. Men and women are seen running wild in the prison with weapons. Mike and Aozora enter the gated area. The men and women stop as they notice the two. Aozora takes out her sword.**

"Here we go again." said Aozora as she looked around. "There's a lot more this time around."

"Lieutenant, put your sword away." said Mike. "No need to use excessive force."

 **The men and women begin to rush at Mike. As they do, Mike begins to fight them hand-to-hand. Several of the men are women are quickly disarmed as Mike is seen standing. Aozora then sees a man behind Mike with a lead pipe. Mike's eyes quickly glow red as he turns and strikes the man in the face. The remaining prisoners become afraid and start to return to their cells. Aozora looks at Mike, astounded by what she just saw.**

"There's no need to fight them with our powers." said Mike. "Come along, Aozora."

"So that's why _they_ favor him so much. He's talented for sure." thought Aozora.

 **Scene goes to a basement downstairs. A girl with short reddish-blonde hair is seen with her feet and hands chained together in a cell. Mike and Aozora enter the basement.**

"The only criminal in Vonna Lake that is worth my time." said Mike as he looked at the girl.

"You can't forgive me, can you?" asked the girl. "I see you've become a Captain now."

"Why did they bring you down here?" asked Mike as he looked at the girl.

"I was too dangerous for the other inmates." said the girl. "My water-style techniques are beyond a normal level of comprehension. I actually could drown this place if my arms weren't bound. and who's the girl you brought with you? Her aura is pretty wicked."

"This is Lieutenant Aozora. She'll be working alongside myself." said Mike.

"I see." said the girl as she smirked. "Well, let me not keep you long."

"Where's Kari at?" asked Mike as he looked at the girl. "What did you do?"

"I killed her." said the girl. "She was turning a blind eye to this prison, letting guards and the Warden have their way with the women here. The men were also being whipped and used for labor. You have to understand, Mike, dark things are happening in this region."

 **Mike takes his blade and cuts down the bars on the door of the cell. Aozora's eyes widened.**

"Captain, what the hell are you doing?!" exclaimed Aozora as she looked at him.

"Kay, you need to come with me for questioning." said Mike as he looked at the girl.

"You want to know everything, don't you?" asked Kay as she looked at Mike. "Fine, I'll come."

 **Scene goes to the Interrogation Division Building. Mike is seen in a room with Kay. Several of the officers are seen watching from the other side of the glass. The one-way glass reveals a mirror to Mike and Kay. A sense of tension comes over the two.**

"Mike Sawa, the Captain of the Interrogation Division." said Kay as she chuckled. "I guess this is the confession room. Where you and I reveal our darkest secrets to one another."

"Kay Skye." said Mike. "You are going to tell me what you know about organized crime. I need names, lists, times, and anything else you have."

"There's a faction that fought The Outcasts for bragging rights once." said Kay. "Apparently, Clark has been working to take them out of a deal over some girls. A good portion of those girls came from Vonna Lake's prison. Their bail was paid for by a few shady attorneys and those girls became indebt to The Outcasts. In exchange for freedom from Vonna Lake, they were to become prostitutes and were trafficked along the Southern routes of this region."

"You don't have to worry about Clark." said Mike. "I've taken care of him already."

 **Kay looks at Mike with an impressed look. She then looks at her hands and wrists.**

"You've grown to be a Captain and I've grown to be a criminal." said Kay. "I guess that's what happens when you've been on the run from your clan since you were twelve years old."

"The Statute of Limitations isn't up yet, Kay. You can make a case against him." said Mike.

"You really think I can make a case against my stepfather? What would my mother think?" asked Kay as she looked at Mike. "Even if I did, who would believe me? Would you?"

"I always have." said Mike. "Ever since you left, I've been working to-!"

"To what? There is no prison for him. He's got the world and I have nothing." said Kay.

"If you help me find the people behind the organized crime groups South of the region, I will help you make a case against him." said Mike. "I will see the case through to the end."

 **A tear streams from Kay's face. Mike looks at her. He then turns to the glass and looks at it.**

"Tell me their names, Kay." said Mike. "Who's out there?"

"They're called the _Brogue Faction._ " said Kay. "The men and women out there are probably spooked by Clark's death, so you might not see them. But there is one place they normally hang around. It's a town called _Sweetwater._ It's at the Southern end of the Yura Forest."

"I see." said Mike as he looked at her. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Yeah. Be careful. These men have stratified aura like you and I." said Kay.

 _ **Another threat lies in the region as the darkness continues to rise!**_

 **Chapter 13 END**


	14. Where Have We Been

**Chapter 14: Where Have We Been**

 _ **A shocking discovery brings on the attention of the World Government! The Brogue Faction comes to light!**_

 **Scene goes to an abandoned shack. Several bodies are seen on the ground. A Captain is seen walking around with a gas mask on and gloves. The Captain turns the body over and sees the letters "BF" engraved on the forearm of what appears to be a female. The Captain exits the shack and takes off the gas mask to reveal her face. The woman's long brunette hair dropped to her shoulders. Mike is seen looking on, wearing his leather jacket.**

"It's just as we thought." said the Captain as she looked at Mike. "Kay Skye was right."

"Thank you for coming out here with me, Natalie." said Mike. "I know this was a last minute request. But we finally found some evidence that they're out here."

"We were searching for three days." said Natalie. "My team and I have scavenged this whole town for clues except for this shack. I wonder why they would leave a bunch of bodies here."

"It doesn't matter." said Mike. "Let's take what is necessary and bring it back to the Forensic Division for further examination. I'm sure _Professor Shirogane_ and Captain Moore will want to see this."

 **Scene goes to the World Government Headquarters Building. Mike is seen sitting in the office with Kinahara. Kinahara analyzes a file, looking at photographs and reports from testing.**

"You sure you want to solo this mission?" asked Kinahara. "These men look worse than Clark."

"I feel that I can handle it." said Mike. "The Brogue Faction doesn't seem too tough."

"I have made a few changes to how I'm going to approach your decision making from now on." said Kinahara. "Up until now, you and I have been trading off with decisions and deals under the table. That stops now. I will have a third-party observe our interactions to keep them legitimate for the time being."

 **The door opens. Kinahara looks at the door. Mike turns around to see Rogue entering the room. Rogue walks in and sits down by Mike at the desk. The door closes behind them.**

"You wanted to be let in on our deals. Here you are." said Kinahara.

"I can't have you making any moves without me here." said Rogue. "It's only fitting we have our best Captains working clean missions after all. I'm just here to keep it all within policy."

"Mike wants to solo a mission to apprehend the Brogue Faction." said Kinahara.

"Absolutely not." said Rogue as she looked at Mike. "You will need a team."

"Can I at least choose who I'm taking then?" asked Mike. "I might have a couple in mind."

"Promise me that you'll call for backup if necessary. We don't need a repeat of the Outcast Mission involving Clark." said Rogue. "You have to play this smart and be ready to fight."

"You got it." said Mike. "I'll be requiring three people to accompany me then."

"Just three?" asked Rogue. "A mission like this would require seven or eight normally."

"My eyes are good enough to delay the threat. Besides, the people I have in mind will definitely help expedite this mission." said Mike as he smirked. "Trust me, this will be a true success."

"Who are you requesting?" asked Kinahara as she looked at Mike.

 **Scene goes to the forest. Mike is seen with Karen, Rose, and Holon. The three look at Mike.**

"Are you guys surprised that I chose you?" asked Mike as he looked back at them.

"We're just confused. You could have had four Captains. But you chose us instead?" asked Karen. "We barely even made lieutenant status on that exam! Are you sure we can do this?"

"We can and will." said Mike as he turned to face forward. "Have faith in yourselves."

"I'm just coming so I can be away from Mother." said Rose. "She's really falling off…"

"At least you still have a mother." said Holon as he gritted his teeth. "Kimberly took mine."

"Let's keep sharp focus on the mission for now." said Mike. "and Holon, keep working hard. Shinra-sama would be proud of you for becoming lieutenant."

"Thanks, Mike." said Holon as the group continued moving through the Yura Forest.

 **A group of men and women with gas masks and cloaks on are seen in the distance. They begin to launch several smoke bombs into the air. Mike's eyes widened.**

"Everyone, cover your face now!" exclaimed Mike as the bombs exploded.

 **The group disperses as the smoke covers the section of the forest. The men and women run in and begin to swing their swords wildly. Mike appears behind a man and snaps his neck. Moments later, two others are dropped to the ground by Holon. A woman is seen looking around, but is knocked out by Rose. Three people are seen walking through the smoke, analyzing the area for people. The ground beneath them starts to rumble.**

"Below us!" exclaimed a woman as she leaped up.

 **The two people are seen trapped in a crater. Mike appears behind the woman with the blade of his sword to her neck. The woman puts her hands in the air.**

"It's game over for you, lady." said Mike as he stood behind the woman. "Time to sing."

"That voice…" said the woman. "You've gotten older, haven't you? It's been awhile."

 **The woman takes off her mask to reveal a short-stature, dirty blonde woman. Mike's eyes widen. Holon, Rose, and Karen appear as the smoke clears. Their eyes also widen.**

"Is that-?!" said Holon as he struggled to form words.

" _Ann Skye_." said Mike as he looked at the woman. "So that's how Kay knew about the Brogue Faction. You were an informant."

"I've been undercover for years now, Mike." said Ann. "Ever since Kir and I graduated from the Academy. I see you're still hanging with the same clique. When you get a chance, you should see my little sister again. I know I sure as hell need to. Things have been crazy."

"What kind of things?" asked Mike as he put his sword away.

"Ever since Clark Rhodes was murdered in Yura, the Faction went crazy." said Ann. "Brion, the leader of the Brogue Faction was killed the next day. Apparently, the higher-ups believed it was the same group responsible. A few days after that, _they_ started hunting us."

"They who?" asked Mike. "I'm the one that took out Clark and the Outcasts."

"You are?" asked Ann. "Then that must mean the group we fought a few days ago is someone else. I'm not sure who they are, but they're in the town of Sweetwater."

"Sweetwater, huh?" asked Mike. "That's where the Faction wanted to expand, isn't it?"

"Yeah." said Ann. "While I think it's good they didn't, I can't help but be concerned about those people that attacked my group. I'd be careful, Mike. These aren't ordinary fighters."

"Ann. You're coming with us." said Mike. "We need to visit Sweetwater."

"Are you kidding me? Those people might be there and try to kill me." said Ann.

"Don't worry, we've got your back." said Mike as he gave her a thumb's up. "Let's move out."

 **Scene goes to an enclosed community by a waterfall. Several tall buildings are seen. The sound of children playing and people working is heard outside of the giant wall. Mike and the others approach the wall. As they do, four men with Captain's jackets and red ribbons on their arms appear with their swords drawn. Mike immediately activates his Ocularas.**

"State your purpose." said one of the Captains as they stepped closer.

"Are you the ones that killed Brion of the Brogue Faction?" asked Mike.

"We are and we'll kill you scum too if you take another step." said the Captain.

 **Ann moves forward. The men's eyes widened. The Captains put their blades down.**

"I'm the one you want, not them." said Ann. "I was a member of the Brogue Faction."

"You're Ann of the Skye Clan." said the Captain. "Your father helped us build this place!"

"He did?" asked Ann as he looked around. "What the hell is this place?"

"This is _New Sweetwater._ " said the Captain. "The old village was replaced ten years ago."

"New Sweetwater?" asked Mike. "As in like a whole new city? I'm really confused."

"Sweetwater burned in a fire fifteen years ago. Kimberly Viarra wrecked havoc in the village, slaughtering thousands of our citizens and destroy our infrastructure. The World Government didn't even lend a hand in helping us. They were only concerned with Yura." said another Captain. "Ever since Roy Skye came and helped us, the city has been thriving. It's unfortunate that Roy passed on his way back to Yura. He was such a noble gentleman."

"Now that I think about it, _Roy-san_ was also popular in Yura." thought Mike. "He actually was similar to Kanna-sama in the sense that both felt the World Government was corrupt…"

"So, who's the leader now?" asked Ann. "I'm hoping it's in good hands."

"Four years ago, our leader came to us from the forest. She's been trained by the Great Guru Midoriyama and has created an outstanding matriarchy here." said the first Captain. "It's pioneers like her that will help young women flourish to become great leaders in Afterdark someday. and to think, she came here from an _eclipse._ "

 **Mike's eyes widened. He deactivated his Ocularas and fell to his knees.**

"I can't believe it." said Mike as he began to smile. "Could _they_ really be alive?"

"Who are you talking about, Mike?" asked Holon as he looked at him.

"Kaline and Elena." said Rose. "Don't you remember? They were with Mike during the eclipse."

"You mean, you know Lady Elena?" asked the Captain. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Take me to her right away." said Mike. "I have to know if it's really her."

 **The four Captains are seen escorting Mike and the others to the tallest building in the city. As they walk up to the building, a girl with red hair and brown eyes is seen looking at Mike. Her eyes widened. She immediately runs down and goes to Mike.**

"You've finally made it! Big sis will be happy to see you, Mike!" said the girl.

"Kaline, it's good to see you again!" said Mike as he hugged her tightly.

"We have a lot of catching up to do." said Kaline as she walked with Mike. "Let me show you around the building, get you familiar with our headquarters."

 **Scene goes to the top floor of the building. Mike is seen walking up with Kaline. A woman with pink hair and blue eyes is seen looking at paperwork. She suddenly looks up.**

"Well, if it isn't the man who killed Clark Rhodes of the Outcasts." said the woman.

"The leader of New Sweetwater." said Mike as he smirked. "I've finally found you."

"Now that you're here, we can finally talk business." said the woman. "It's been awhile."

"Elena, it's been too long. Have you been well since the eclipse?" asked Mike.

"Are you kidding? I'm leading an entire empire over here!" said Elena. "How about you?"

"I can't complain. This Captain gig is really doing wonders for me." said Mike.

 **Elena looks at Mike and then nods to Kaline. Kaline closes the door. Elena looks back at Mike.**

"I owe my life to you." said Elena. "You saved us that night. and from the bottom of my heart, I want to thank you. These people don't know about you, at least not yet. But you are the second coming of Midoriyama in my eyes. You have that same heart even now. and I don't want you to think any less of it, but the World Government is not where you belong. You are too kind."

"What are you trying to say to me?" asked Mike as he looked at Elena.

"Stay here, help Kaline and I spread feminism to the people." said Elena. "You don't need the World Government or a silly title like Captain, you're in charge of your own destiny. That's the beauty of this system we've built here. Our age, our gender; none of that stopped us from achieving our goals. We are working to perfect it to give equal opportunities to persons of all backgrounds. But we can't do that without a united front. You have the voice to make it happen. Once people hear you helped in stopping the region's human trafficking problem, they'll want you here. Inspire the youth to dream big, Mike. This is our place, right here!"

"I can't." said Mike. "I've got too much blood on my hands to carry such an honor."

"Everything requires sacrifices." said Kaline. "Both Elena and I have done some things."

"Even so, this is your home." said Mike. "I'm just here visiting good friends of mine."

"Then, at least let us escort you back safely to Yura." said Kaline.

"You'll come?" asked Mike as he looked at them. "Do you really mean it?"

"We will come, but we will not enter the city. We will depart at the gate." said Elena.

 **Mike looks out the window. He sees three birds flying in the sky.**

"Tell me… where have we been?" thought Mike as he looked out the window.

 **Scene goes to Yura's gate. Kaline and Elena are seen with several Captains, Holon, Rose, Karen, Ann, and Mike. The two look at Mike with a bittersweet look on their faces.**

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" asked Elena as she looked at Mike.

"It's for the best." said Mike as he looked at them. "I will return someday."

"I sure hope so." said Kaline. "We can't keep doing this five year reunion shit."

"Return when you can." said Elena as she smiled. "We'll be waiting."

 **The group of Captains turn with Elena and Kaline and leave the gate. Mike looks at them.**

"At least you know they're alive finally." said Rose as she looked at Mike.

"Even so…" said Mike as screams filled his head. "I don't ever want that to happen again."

 **Rose goes to Mike and hugs him. The screams vanish as Mike holds Rose close. Rogue appears as the two let go. The group turns to see her. She looks right at Mike.**

"Captain Sawa, there is something we need to discuss." said Rogue.

 _ **The Master of Afterdark appears in all her glory for Mike Sawa! What will happen next?!**_

 **Chapter 14 END**


	15. The Summit!

**Chapter 15: The Summit!**

 _ **Rogue Azalea, the Master of Afterdark, appears before Mike! Something feels amiss between them…!**_

 **Scene goes to the World Government Headquarters. Mike appears with Rogue.**

"I'm guessing you know why I called you here." said Rogue. "If not, I'll explain soon."

"Why did you specifically need to see me?" asked Mike as he looked at her.

"Earlier today, there was a vote. It was 6-1." said Rogue. "Kinahara was not present for said vote, but I have a feeling she would have also voted the same way. The Administration chose a specific individual to take Heron's place on the Administration at the Summit of the Five Masters. I know this sounds strange, but they've chosen _you._ "

"Me? I'm not even an adult yet!" exclaimed Mike. "Why the hell would they choose me to go?"

"Because you're the only one we've noticed take charge." said Rogue. "The concerns of the people outside this region have went unnoticed due to Kinahara and I, and they've made it clear who they want in leadership now. The prisoners you freed, they've spread your name far and wide. Even criminals have grown to know your name. You've started something of your own."

 **Mike's eyes widen as a shadow in the distance is seen looking at him.**

"With that being said, there is someone that wants to talk personally with you." said Rogue. "Up until now, I had no idea how much you meant to this person. If it wasn't for them, you wouldn't be here; would you?"

"Lady Rogue, that person behind you…" said Mike as he looked at the shadow. " _They've been here this whole time, among the Administration_."

 **Fuun appears in the light. Rogue looks at Mike and then Fuun. She starts to smirk.**

"This is the Fourth's daughter, Yoshino Fuun." said Rogue. "But you might know her as -!"

" _Lanza._ " said Mike as his Ocularas activated. "You've been watching me this whole time."

"You caught me at a bad time, Mike Sawa." said Fuun. "I'm surprised you've noticed my aura again. Is it because you've sensed my aura with those Ocularas of yours? You've also kept my jacket safe. How sweet of you."

"You never told me you were a part of the Administration." said Mike.

"It wasn't important then." said Fuun. "I was working a job, a job that you helped finish recently. Taking down the Outcasts and the Brogue Faction was initially my mission."

"Even the people on the Administration can be sent on missions?" asked Mike.

"We all play a part in making this region stronger." said Fuun. "Especially you."

"Fuun brought it to our attention that you should been brought to the Summit." said Rogue. "She also made it a point to not involve Kinahara, as both her and I were worried about her corrupting you. There's other things Fuun has brought to my attention. Bria Kannon, Kanna Bonaventure, and Nicole Clover; you've made deals with Kinahara about them, right?"

"I did." said Mike as he looked away. "Were you there then too?"

"I've made it a point to keep an eye on you, Mike Sawa." said Fuun. "We've all been watching."

"Unfortunately, there is one individual you haven't impressed." said Rogue. "Not that _his_ opinion matters much, but you've been chosen. The Summit is in two days. Will you come?"

"Sure." said Mike as he shrugged. "I can't argue with the people."

"One other thing." said Rogue as she looked at Mike. "I'm having you take a leave as Captain of the Special Ops for a few weeks. Even though you've just started, I need you elsewhere."

"What about Lieutenant Aozora?" asked Mike as he looked at Rogue.

"I'll handle Lieutenant Aozora." said Rogue as she gave him a concerning look. "We've got people looking into that particular matter. I'm assuming you have someone too."

"Yeah." said Mike. "So what's the plan for me? Where do you need me at?"

"I need you training." said Rogue. "I need your undivided focus in that. Fuun is gonna help you with that. Hopefully, you'll have no problem with that."

 **Mike looks at Fuun. He then looks away.**

"Fine." said Mike as he shrugged again. "I'm guessing this was your plan all along."

 **Scene goes to Bria's apartment. A knock is made on the door. Bria opens the door to see Shonolae and Terai. The two look at Bria.**

"Shonolae-sama. Terai-sama. What are you both doing here?" asked Bria.

"There's a threat in Afterdark. We want to make sure you're safe." said Terai.

"In Afterdark?" asked Bria. "You mean someone from Zalyn?"

"A group of men and women were seen in Resthaven. They're not from this region." said Shonolae. "One of them left this behind at the bar they ravaged."

 **Shonolae hands Bria a picture. Bria's eyes widen. The photo is revealed to be a picture of her.**

"Someone's after me?!" exclaimed Bria. "Do you think my father sent them?"

"It's possible." said Terai. "Have you noticed anything weird?"

"Not out of the ordinary." said Bria. "I'll definitely let you know if anything does happen."

"We'll be having the Intelligence Division look around for clues and protect you in the meantime." said Shonolae. "Please don't give Captain Clover and Lieutenant Kusanagi too much trouble, okay?"

"I promise, I will behave myself." said Bria as she looked at Shonolae. "Thanks for seeing me."

"I owe your mother my life. Unfortunately, I can't repay that." said Shonolae. "She's a hero."

 **Bria looks at the photo. Terai and Shonolae turn to see a blank look on Bria's face.**

"My father's second child is still alive." said Bria. "It's possible that my sister is here."

"Your sister? Tawny never mentioned a second kid" said Shonolae.

" _Reiju_ is a creation of infidelity. She's the product of an affair my father had before I was born." said Bria. "I didn't even know she existed until after my father had me taken back to Zalyn."

 **Scene goes to the rooftop of the city. A lit cigarette is put out as a silhouette is seen.**

"Father…" said the voice. "I came to kill _them_ for you. Can you wait a bit longer?"

 **Black lightning is seen around a fair-skinned hand. Two Captains are seen dead on the roof.**

"Soon, I'll be reunited with my sister and she'll know _love._ " said the voice.

 **Scene goes to Special Ops Division the next morning. Mike is seen signing off on paperwork. Aozora enters the room. Mike looks up from his papers.**

"Is it true that you're taking a leave, Captain?" asked Aozora as she looked at him.

"I am heading to the Summit." said Mike. "I'll be gone a couple of days, Lieutenant."

"Oh?" asked Aozora. "You were invited by Lady Rogue? Congratulations, Captain."

"Aozora." said Mike. "What do you do outside of work? What are your hobbies?"

"I like to dance." said Aozora. "I go to a studio and practice my form. You?"

"I'm a connoisseur of confectionary sweets. I like to try desserts." said Mike.

"A sweet tooth, huh?" asked Aozora. "What's your favorite dessert?"

"Decadent chocolate." said Mike. "What about you? What do you like?"

"I'm not really a fan of sweets." said Aozora. "They get sticky and you become hooked."

"So do people." said Mike. "You catch feelings and then become addicted to that person."

"Are you married, Captain?" asked Aozora as she looked at him. "I'm just asking."

"Hell no." said Mike. "I'm only sixteen. I don't have time for a marriage."

"Are you seeing someone? It's okay, Captain." said Aozora as she laughed. "You can tell me."

"I'm not actively looking." said Mike as he got up. "This was an interesting conversation."

"We should talk more." said Aozora. "I was starting to think you'd be a hard-ass forever."

"Don't push your luck, Lieutenant." said Mike as he smirked. "I'm still your Captain."

 **Aozora and Mike are seen leaving the room together. Bria enters the division building.**

"Bria? What are you doing here?" asked Mike as he looked at her.

"I came to see you off." said Bria. "Oh? This must be your lieutenant."

"My name is Michelle Aozora." said Aozora as she smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Bria Kannon." said Bria as she looked at Aozora. "Mike, are you ready?"

"I am." said Mike. "Let's get to the World Government Building. You coming, Aozora?"

"No. I'll stay back and make sure the division is still running efficiently." said Aozora.

"Nice meeting you, Lieutenant Aozora." said Bria as she waved bye.

"I'll be seeing you again, Bria Kannon." said Aozora as she smiled.

 **Mike and Bria leave the building. The two begin walking. Aozora is seen looking at them.**

"You're not seeing someone…" thought Aozora. "I don't know about that, Captain…"

 **Scene goes to Mike and Bria. Bria starts to look at Mike.**

"She seems pleasant." said Bria. "You must enjoy working with her."

"She didn't seem off to you?" asked Mike. "Or are you being sarcastic?"

"Michelle Aozora is beautiful." said Bria. "Should I be worried about you?"

"You think beauty will stop my suspicions?" asked Mike as he laughed.

"I think you don't want to believe she's a good person." said Bria. "You're worried about someone that doesn't have a reason to hurt you."

"Well, what made you come with me?" asked Mike. "Why escort me to meet Rogue?"

"Because there's something going on in this region." said Bria. "My father's making his presence known apparently. You have to be careful at that summit, Mike."

"You think Opitz Vannerwood will strike at the Summit?" asked Mike.

"That's exactly what I think. He's already sent people to Resthaven to look for me." said Bria.

 **Mike's eyes widen. He looks at Bria with confusion.**

"My father's got people everywhere, it's no surprise." said Bria. "I'm telling you, you have to be careful at the Summit. There's no telling what could happen when you get there."

"I can handle myself." said Mike. "That's why Rogue chose me to come along."

 **Mike and Bria arrive at the building. A man with short, white hair and black shades on is seen with a katana on his back. A man with a black cape and curly, red hair is also seen with a Warhammer on his back. Rogue exits the building with a white cloak and the black Afterdark sash around her shoulder. The man with the glasses look at Bria.**

"Is she coming too, Mike Sawa?" asked the man with glasses.

"Tora. Mind your manners." said Rogue. "I'm sure Bria is here to see Mike off."

"Lady Rogue, be careful. My father is a dangerous man." said Bria. "You have to be on guard at all times."

"Your old man is gonna be troublesome, we'll handle ourselves." said the man with red hair.

"Kai-sama is right." said Mike. "There's no need to worry, Bria."

"Let's go." said Rogue. "We have quite a hike to _Afterlight._ Cypress will be mad if we're late."

 **Mike leaves with the three and waves bye to Bria. Scene changes to a distant region. The land is covered in ice. A castle in seen in the middle of it. A man with black hair and pale skin is seen leaving with a blue satin sash over his shoulder and a black cloak. The sash says "Zalyn" on it. A woman with silver hair is seen behind the man, alongside a man with a scythe on his back. The three start to move. As they do, a bird is seen landing on the woman's shoulder.**

"What does the message say, Colleen?" asked the man with the sash.

"Your daughter has landed safely in Afterdark." said Colleen as the read the message from the bird. "She seems to have found the target and is closely watching them."

" _Opitz-sama_ should we respond back?" asked the man with the scythe.

"No. We'll head to Afterlight. We can respond later." said Opitz. "Reiju knows her mission."

" _Reiju-sama_ is stronger than Bria-san. She'll succeed." said Colleen. "Have faith, _Min._ "

 **Opitz looks at the sky. A flash of lightning goes across the air. Scene goes to a boat. A woman with blue hair is seen wearing a yellow and blue sash with "South Horizon" written on it. A girl with black hair and Asian-like features is seen sitting next to the woman. A bald man with black markings on the sides of his face and a black beard is seen on the boat.**

"Suzuka, Kyoshi; are you both finding the ride to Afterlight well?" asked the woman.

"Yes, _Acadia-sama._ " said Suzuka as she bowed her head. "Thank you for having me."

"Milady, the waters are quite calm today." said Kyoshi as he looked out to the ocean.

"I'm surprised we haven't run into my sister yet. She should be out here…" said Acadia.

"Ameliarme-sama's boat!" exclaimed Kyoshi as a giant boat is seen in the distance.

"That's _North Horizon's_ armada! She's taking her force with her?!" thought Suzuka.

"Ameliarme!" exclaimed Acadia. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

 **A woman with red hair appears with a red and brown sash on. She smirks at Acadia.**

"Am I blocking your view, Sis? We're trying to get to Afterlight too!" said Ameliarme.

"Damn you, Ameliarme…" thought Acadia as she gritted her teeth.

"You know who is gonna be there…" said Ameliarme coldly.

"That bastard Opitz Vannerwood. I know…" said Acadia. "Is that why you brought your army?"

"Exactly why. I don't trust him to keep the peace." said Ameliarme.

 **A man with spiked blonde hair and a red cloak on is seen on the rail of the boat. He looks out to sea. The waves begin to crash against the boat. Ameliarme walks over.**

"Sentra, are you doing alright?" asked Ameliarme as she looked at him.

"I'm fine, milady." said Sentra. "I'm just not use to seeing other Masters is all."

"Both you and Olivia will need time to adapt. It's okay. I normally don't bring people with me, but having advisors ensures the future of North Horizon will be kept under people who know what they're doing. Besides _Chloe_ isn't ready for this level of exposure yet." said Ameliarme.

 **A girl with brown hair in a ponytail is seen wearing a sleeveless red kimono. The character for the word "fire" is seen tattooed on her left breast. A red rose is seen tatted on her right arm.**

"Milady. What will do about Opitz Vannerwood?" asked the girl.

"Patience, Olivia." said Ameliarme. "We'll handle him when the time comes…"

 **Scene goes to a stadium-sized room. A man with black dreads and dark skin is seen in the room. A white sash that says "Afterlight" is around his shoulder. A woman with brown skin and long, wavy black hair enters the room alongside a man with a tan skin and curly, brown hair. The man looks at the two.**

"Everything is ready, _Cypress-sama_." said the man with tan skin.

"Vivian, thank you for setting this room. You too, Angelo." said Cypress.

"Cypress, do you think our guests will appreciate the furnishings?" asked Vivian.

"I do believe so. Hopefully, they'll arrive soon." said Cypress.

"Your majesty!" exclaimed a man as he ran in. "The first group has arrived!"

"Send them in." said Cypress.

 **A door opens. The sound of footsteps are made as people walk in. Cypress smirks.**

"You're early, for once." said Cypress as he saw Rogue enter with her group.

"Afterlight isn't too far from Afterdark. That was a better hike than I expected." said Rogue.

"You even brought a young man along with you." said Cypress. "Is he yours?"

"He's a Captain from Afterdark. He's filling in the role for Heron today." said Rogue.

"Heron Sawa, huh? So you're _his_ son, kid." said Cypress. "What's your name?"

"Mike Sawa." said Mike as he looked at Cypress. "My name is Mike Sawa."

"You're a strong kid, Mike Sawa." said Cypress. "Your aura is practically at Master level."

"He truly is strong, Rogue." said Vivian as she looked at Mike. "Hopefully, he'll be in charge someday."

 **Rogue scratches her head and begins to smile nervously. Cypress pulls a seat out.**

"Have a seat, Rogue. We're gonna wait a few more minutes for the others to arrive." said Cypress. "This is a perk of being early to these events. You get a seat at the table."

"You're too kind, Cypress." said Rogue as she sat at the table.

"Kid, have you ever seen a dark-skinned man before?" asked Cypress as he looked at Mike.

"I have." said Mike as he looked at Cypress. "What are you really asking me?"

"Are you open to people of color? Do you know of our struggles?" asked Cypress. "In Afterlight, people of color recently had no rights here. I couldn't even be a leader until thirty years ago. Colorism is a wicked thing, kid. The reason I ask this is because I want to educate your generation a little more. The world hasn't always been so accepting of diversity."

"I know that too well, Cypress-sama." said Mike as he looked into Cypress's eyes.

"You're a smart boy. Grow up and encourage your people to think with an open mind." said Cypress. "If you can do that, you can help the world be a better place."

 **Acadia and Ameliarme enter the room with their people. Cypress and Rogue look to them.**

"The twins have arrived! Welcome to Afterlight." said Cypress as he got up and pulled out two more seats. "Ladies, if you will, please join Rogue and I at the table."

 **Acadia and Ameliarme sit down at the table. Acadia begins to notice Mike.**

"You've brought a young man this time, Rogue?" asked Acadia.

"He's gaining some experience as an advisor." said Rogue. "Would you like to talk with him?"

"Your aura is impressive. I knew I sense some intense energy in here." said Ameliarme.

 **Mike's eyes widened. Kai and Tora look at Mike with confusion.**

"Did you hear me, boy?" asked Ameliarme as she turned to Mike. "Your silence concerns me."

"Ameliarme-sama, please. Mike is still getting use to-!" said Kai as Mike interrupted him.

"Thank you." said Mike as he bowed. "It's an honor to be recognized by you."

 **Ameliarme smiles. Rogue rolls her eyes as she leans over to Acadia.**

"She loves to intimidate people for no reason…" said Rogue.

"Tell me about it. The first time she met Suzuka, it was bad." said Acadia.

 **Suzuka looks at Mike intensely. She begins to clench her fists.**

"He's an attractive young man, don't you think?" asked Olivia as she went up to Suzuka.

"Olivia, now isn't the time to do this…" said Suzuka. "His power is beyond comprehension…"

"Whatever you say. Don't get mad when he comes to North Horizon with me." said Olivia.

"Shut up, Olivia!" exclaimed Suzuka in a whisper.

"You there." said Mike as he looked towards the two. "What's your name?"

"Well, if you must know-!" said Olivia.

"The one with the South Horizon uniform. What is your name?" asked Mike.

"That son of a bitch! I was going to introduce myself!" thought Olivia.

"It's Suzuka Hondo. and you are?" asked Suzuka as she looked at him.

"I'm Mike Sawa of Afterdark." said Mike. "Nice to meet you."

 **Acadia and Ameliarme's eyes widened. Suzuka suddenly looks at Mike with fear.**

"Did you just say _Sawa?_ " asked Suzuka. "As in, you're related to _Corolla Sawa_?!"

"She's my great aunt." said Mike. "Why do you ask?"

"That's enough, Suzuka." said Acadia as she looked at Suzuka coldly.

 **Suzuka bows and then walks away from Mike. Mike looks at her in confusion.**

"Well then…" thought Mike. "I guess I'm popular today…"

 **Opitz enters the room. As he does, everyone turns around and goes silent.**

"Hello everyone." said Opitz as he enters his group. "We're finally together again."

 **Opitz turns and notices Mike. He then smirks. Rogue begins to glare at Opitz.**

"Especially to you, young man." said Opitz. "Mike Sawa, right? I've heard about you."

"I've heard a lot about you too, Opitz Vannerwood." said Mike coldly.

 **Opitz smirks and then takes his seat at the table. The Masters sit in silence.**

"Let's not bullshit." said Opitz. "You four aren't exactly fans of mine, so why be here any longer than we need to be. You wanted to discuss world peace, yes?"

 **Colleen looks at Mike. She then places her hand on her katana. Mike looks at Colleen.**

"Colleen." said Opitz. "Behave yourself. These are good people."

 **Colleen takes her hand off her katana. She bows. Opitz smirks.**

"Let's voice some concerns first." said Rogue. "We all have something to say today."

"Rogue is absolutely correct. There's the matter of human trafficking becoming an interregional problem. John Moxley of South Horizon has been creating rings with different criminal groups from each region. We need to take him out before it is too late." said Cypress.

"Clark Rhodes from Afterdark was also a big player in the human trafficking epidemic. Was he ever stopped?" asked Acadia as she looked at Rogue.

"Mike killed Clark and freed the prisoners. He has actually done a lot to get it under control for our region." said Rogue.

 **Cypress and the other Masters look at Mike. He then gestures to Angelo and points to a spot between him and Rogue. Angelo nods and leaves the room. Moments later, he returns with a chair. Kai and Tora's eyes widened. Suzuka and Olivia look to each other in confusion.**

"Michael, please have a seat with us." said Cypress. "I'd like to hear your take on this."

"M-Me?" asked Mike as he looked around. "If you say so…"

 **Mike walks up to the table and sits next to Rogue and Cypress. The Masters look at him.**

"What do you propose we do?" asked Cypress. "What has made you successful?"

"I've just been following leads and freeing anyone I could while I was undercover. It's not exactly a clean job, but I have to protect the people at all costs." said Mike.

 **Acadia and Ameliarme nod in agreement. Cypress looks off and then looks at Mike again.**

"Sit right here." said Cypress. "You're gonna get a front row seat to something important."

"What the hell is he doing?" whispered Kai to Tora. "Cypress is scaring Mike right now."

"I think he's trying to level with Mike." said Tora. "I'm not really sure…"

"Mike Sawa will be mediating our conversation." said Cypress. "I want him to ensure the peace is kept in this room. Everyone has two advisors including myself, and it seems Rogue was kind enough to lend one of her people to aid in ensuring this summit is a success."

"You really think a Sawa can keep peace?!" exclaimed Ameliarme. "Those people-!"

"Sis, look at me!" exclaimed Acadia. "This young man is not like the others."

"Others?" asked Mike as he looked at them. "What are you talking about?"

" _Dawson Sawa_ and his clan." said Rogue. "They're another sect of the Sawa Clan. Though these days they go by a different name: _Lovecraft._ It's the last name of Dawson's father and Corolla-sama's husband. I'm sure your father wanted to keep this secret until you were ready. I'm sorry."

"How is Heron doing? Is he still breathing?" asked Opitz as he smirked.

"Enough." said Cypress. "We're getting back to the Summit."

 **The Masters calm themselves and regather their thoughts. Mike looks at them all with fear.**

"There's the topic of militaristic strength. Each region has a military." said Cypress. "But we need to come together and reduce our weapons. We need to work for peace now."

"We can't achieve peace with Kimberly out there." said Acadia. "and with this man working alongside her, I don't think we can include Zalyn in a peace treaty."

"I second that." said Ameliarme. "Opitz Vannerwood cannot be trusted to uphold that treaty."

"Opitz, can you defend yourself?" asked Cypress. "What do you think about it?"

"Honestly, I'm sick of seeing my people struggle. It's a dog-eat-dog world out there. But if you believe in this treaty, than I can believe in it too. Too many of mine are suffering, and if I have to disconnect from Kimberly to help them live better lives, I will." said Opitz.

"Well, do you have an idea about how we can start that?" asked Cypress.

"We can forge a peace treaty by starting a new event. A showing of strength between regions. A tournament of sorts." said Opitz. "How does that sound?"

"An interregional tournament?" said Acadia. "For once, I think you have an idea."

"Hmph. I wouldn't mind seeing this happen." said Ameliarme. "North Horizon is pretty strong."

"I'll also say that I'm intrigued. We've never had this happen before." said Cypress.

"I don't care." said Rogue coldly. "Afterdark will not participate in it."

 **Mike's eyes widened. The three Masters all look at Rogue in confusion. Opitz shrugs.**

"This man is a con-artist and well known bullshitter." said Rogue. "You really believe that a tournament will bring peace among the regions? Opitz Vannerwood is cancerous to Afterdark and to the rest of your regions. Why in the hell would we agree to that shit?"

 **Rogue then looks over to Mike. She looks at him, seeking some approval. To her disappointment, she does not find agreement in Mike's eyes.**

"Mike Sawa." said Rogue. "What do you think of this tournament idea?"

 **Mike looks around at the Masters and then at Rogue.**

"I think we should do it." said Mike. "If all the other regions are in, why not do it?"

 **Rogue turns to the table and lets out a sigh. She looks at the Masters.**

"What can I say? Mike's in, I'm in." said Rogue as she smiled. "Let's do the damn event."

"Excellent." said Cypress. "We can set it for three weeks from now. Who wants to host?"

"We'll host it in Zalyn." said Opitz. "We have more than enough space."

"So be it." said Rogue. "Three weeks from now in Zalyn, the Interregional Tournament will happen."

"Agreed. But I'd like to make a few rules." said Ameliarme. "First, the tournament will be a Battle Royale format. Secondly, each team will consist of members in proportion to their population. Since Afterdark and South Horizon have the most people, they will have more on their team."

"But that also puts Zalyn and Afterlight at a disadvantage." said Cypress. "How about each team shows up with eight people?"

"That makes forty contestants total." said Acadia. "Are you sure we can pull it off?"

"We can and we will." said Opitz. "Will there be a time limit?"

"Yes. A time limit of 110 minutes will be made. The tournament will end once only one person remains or the clock runs out. The region with the most amount of people standing at the end will walk away with the victory." said Ameliarme. "Acadia, any more rules?"

"No killing will be permitted. Participants can be knocked out of the ring and forced into submission and tap out." said Acadia. "Do these rules seem agreeable to everyone?"

"Yes." said Rogue as she looked at Mike.

"Good, then we have a tournament." said Opitz. "I'll be seeing you all in three weeks."

"I do have one more thing to say." said Rogue as the Masters turned to her. "I am announcing my resignation from the Master of Afterdark position. I've been neglecting my daughter's attention for some time and I feel Afterdark needs a new leader. You've all witnessed the next leader. I'm formally announcing the successor to my position. It is Mike Sawa that will lead Afterdark following my resignation."

 **The Masters' eyes all widen. Mike looks at the table, shocked at Rogue's comment. Suzuka and Olivia look at Mike with confusion. Cypress finally smiles and nods.**

"Now I get why you really brought him here." said Cypress. "This is who you've chosen."

"The people who Mike saved chose him." said Rogue. "Afterdark has made it clear to me."

"Mike Sawa…" thought Opitz. "You've become something else, after all."

"I like you as a person." said Ameliarme. "I give my approval, Mike Sawa. You're a lot stronger than people your age are expected of. I'd like to see you grow before taking the position."

"I also approve." said Acadia. "Contrary to the members of your clan, you've shown a great interest in issues that have been neglected by the World Government for some time. My hope is to see this type of investigation on an international level. Can you manage that for us?"

"I'll try my best to." said Mike as he nodded.

"I'll take Opitz's silence as approval." said Rogue as she smirked. "We'll come back to him."

"No. I approve." said Opitz as he looked at Mike. "The fire in his eyes are enough for me."

 **Mike glares at Opitz. He then refocuses and looks to Rogue and Cypress.**

"Finally. I approve." said Cypress. "Clearly, the young man is competent. But this is not something I'd expect to see as of now. I'd like to see a properly trained and well-informed Master of Afterdark in a few years. Mike Sawa, you are the leader people need; continue to make them think that. With your actions and initiative, you will go far."

 _ **The Masters give their final remarks as the new successor is chosen!**_

 **Chapter 15 END**


End file.
